The Golden Flower In the Snow
by Rose Of Fate
Summary: Rin is Sesshomaru's ward but some intervention from his mother means that she will have to leave him but the Lady of the East volunteers to taker her in. Why is the Lady of the East so intertested in Rin and why did she tell Rin the story about the Golden Flower that bloomed in the snow? What will Sesshomaru do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with Inuyasha.**

 **The Golden Flower in the Snow**

Chapter 1

The world was not bestowed to just man but divided between man and demon. Man was but a day in the life of the earth, whereas demons had ruled for centuries. Possessors of immortality demons had walked the earth with the gods themselves and in return for their service to the gods they were granted this land. Amaterasu had divided the land between the demons, making them the shepherd of man to watch over and keep balance of the earth.

The demon world was divided in to four houses, the North, the South, the East and the West. Each house represented its own abilities, symbols, traditions and resources.

The house of the South belonged to the wolves; they were the least powerful out of the four but essential. No one but the wolves could be useful or productive in the mountain terrain of the South. Lord Faida and his mate Lady Saia were the rulers of that house, wolves did not have many powers, but their sheer numbers and brutal strength was their biggest asset. The wolf demons were strong enough to transform into their humanoid form, but again lacked the grace and refined beauty that the other houses possessed. Prince Kouga was the son of the Lord and Lady of the South. The South was valued for its trade in ores and furs.

The Lord of the North was a dragon demon Lord Kaidinama and the eldest of all the Lords. Humans and demons in equal numbers occupied the Lands of the North and they lived together harmoniously. The biggest trade items from the north were sake and rice. The house of the North possessed wisdom and serenity, which was so obvious in the harmony that befell the lands of the North. The mighty house of dragons bore a roaring flame on their foreheads and black stripes highlighted their cheekbones. The Dragons had different hair colours mostly the colours of a flame ranging from, yellow, orange; blue, green but their eyes were a deadly red. Lord Kai as he was called in short had a lovely serpent mate; from a small tribe in the North her name was Lady Kauri. Lady Kauri had green hair, mesmerising grey eyes and though she was short standing at only five foot seven inches she was a real beauty. Unfortunately the pair did not yet have any children.

Lady Auria, a golden dog demon, ruled the house of the East, she was the niece of the great dog general and the only Female ruler in the four Lands. Upon her forehead sat the sun in all its glory, her cheeks were bare but her eyes were a beautiful green, with long brown hair and the grace of a queen she was a formidable force in her own right. The house of the East represented life, healing and eternity. The history of the house of the East and West were ever combined because Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi were the parents of the two houses. It was told that the first Lord and Lady of the two houses were the children of the two deities. The girl child became the Lady of the East a representation of Amaterasu herself, whilst the boy child became the Lord of the West a representation of Tsukuyomi. In this very light they were granted the powers and symbols that they now bore. The Symbol of the Sun and the powers of life, health and foresight were some of many that were given to the house of the East. The symbol of the moon and the powers of death, weapon and resurrection were some of many awarded to the house of the West. The East was famous for its offshore trade of garments and healing products. The Lady Auria was mated to her general Lord Rein a golden dog demon of her clan.

Lord Sesshomaru was the Lord of the West and nothing but his name could be a good introduction for him, he was the killing perfection. Long ago he surpassed his father in power and with the help of a human girl unlocked the power of resurrection, long awarded to his house. Unlike his cousin Lady Auria, Lord Sesshomaru was a demon of few words and his actions did speak louder than his words. Lord Sesshomaru had silver hair, golden eyes, a crescent moon represented his descents from the gods and magenta stripes on his cheeks and eyelids represented his sire. He was the son of Inukimi and Toga, both his parents were powerful demons but only his father really possessed a heart. Dog demons mated for life and that tied them in life and death. Toga had never taken a mate, despite Inukimi being the Lady of the West she was just his wife and after Toga choose to have a human wife Princess Izayoi, they both separated. With his second wife Toga sired a half demon son and died protecting his second family. Inukimi raised Sesshomaru, making him calculating and cold, but his blood was still that of his fathers, so somewhere in him his father lived. In a rage of power Sesshomaru had set out to surpass his father in power and had successfully achieved that but in doing so had accumulated a few companions a human named Rin, a toad demon Jaken and a two headed dragon Ah-Un. The West was best known for its weapons and woodwork.

 _Rin sat in her room wondering where her Lord had gone. She missed travelling with him but would never ask him to take her with him she knew she was too much trouble. Rin knew she would only slow them down, attract lowly demons and be a liability to her Lord. She sighed looking out the window again at the gardens of the west wing. Sesshomaru had found her at the age of seven and she had been at his side since. After two years of traveling all over the land in search of enemies and power, Sesshomaru had returned to his home with Rin. When she first arrived at the castle, she remembered how all the servants had been weary of her. She smiled to herself the past five years she had made friends here and was treated like the lady of the house. In the castle there were no humans, only different types of demons and she loved that. Last seven years of her life had taught her how honourable and lovable demons could be, even the most vicious looking ones. She also understood that being the ward of Lord Sesshomaru helped in everyone warming up to her but still demons were much nicer than humans. Every morning Rin got up, had breakfast and than got busy with her lessons. Lord Sesshomaru had made sure that Rin was educated in art, music, literature, science, history and self-defence. The best among Sesshomaru's advisors were in charge of her education and Sesshomaru's general Lord Tokimaru was responsible for her self-defence training. Rin took interest in her education but especially her self-defence training, she hoped that one day she could mirror her Lord's graceful fighting techniques to some extent._

As she looked out the window her mind returned to her Lord, again wondering when he would return.

Sesshomaru was angry, he was beyond angry and everyone could feel the anger radiating off him. No one in the council had ever dared question his decision but he could see that being here together the advisors thought they would be immune to his anger.

The demon world had found its ruler in the Lord of the West, son of the greatest Dog general to have ever lived. In the hall of councils, with its ten white marble pillars, slanted tiled roof and black marble floors, the Lords of the land had gathered. This was not the first meeting of the Lords but Sesshomaru was beginning to think it might be the last meeting; he might just go on a killing spree.

This meeting had been called in order to find out why Lord Sesshomaru was keeping the human girl. Most demons thought it unwise that a human girl be in the care of an unmated Lord. Sesshomaru was at his wits end when his cousin decided to take charge of the conversation.

"I understand that the concern is based on young Rin living with Lord Sesshomaru, I know that Lord Sesshomaru treats her as a ward. Lord Sesshomaru, dear cousin the council is correct that being unmated, Rin is placed in a compromising situation" Lady Auria was graceful in her observations.

 _Sesshomaru glared at Auria but she only hid her smile._

The council had gathered to tell Sesshomaru to get rid of Rin and return her to her own kind, as his mother Inukimi had wished since bringing the human girl back to life.

 _Sesshomaru knew that his cousin Auria had never seen eye to eye with his mother and could not understand why she would side with the council now. He knew Auria was up to something; his eastern cousin was too kind and gentle for such brutality. Auria was the closest thing he had to a sister and she was the only person he trusted in his life._

Auria sighed sadly before continuing. "Young Rin has lived among our kind too long, she knows nothing of the human customs, if we are going to leave her to the humans we might as well just kill her now. I have a proposition for the council. By demon custom let me adopt her," Inukimi was raging at this suggestion her eyes had turned a slight red and Sesshomaru albeit shocked was definitely considering this. Since the relations between the house of the West and East were so good the other Lords did not see a reason to deny it.

"She is a human Auria, you can not raise one that is not of your kind. Humans are far too fragile, she needs to be with her own kind so she can find a mate and have her own life". Inukimi interjected making it clear that she did not stand for this. Inukimi was not important to the council but having called the intervention in to her son's life she was present to assist if need be.

 _Sesshomaru looked coolly at his cousin, wanting to hear how she was going to put his mother in her place. He loved these little family spats his mother liked to have with Auria. Auria was the daughter of Sesshomaru's father's sister, so she was not related to Inukimi by blood and thus Inukimi wasn't really important in her eyes._

"My dear Aunt, I value your council but no laws prevent me from adopting Rin". Auria looked at Inukimi smiling as she proceeded to look towards the council.

"The east has many villages of humans as do the other lands and I think we are doing a very good job of governing over the humans in our lands so far. I am sorry Inukimi but I'm not convinced and I truly adore Rin so much I would rather she be my daughter and the Princess of the east, than a commoner in our lands". _Sesshomaru could feel the waves of agitation and anger rolling off of his mother and he smirked inwardly. His cousin knew exactly how to get under her skin; he must thank her afterwards for this_. "Albeit all this when Rin is of age I will give her the will to make her own choice for the future as I would any of my pups." Auria looked at him, as if asking his consent.

In reality Lord Kai was happy for this to happen, Auria was a wonderful person and would make a very good mother for Rin. Lord of the South was not even interested in why they had all gotten together to banter the Lord of the West, it was stupid. Lord Sesshomaru always did what he pleased and no one was blind enough to not see that he was very fond of his ward.

"I have no objections". Sesshomaru said this and proceeded out of the council room. _Now that this was sorted he could sort out everything else with Auria himself._

Auria sighed knowing that today was going to be a long day. Bowing to the council in respect she left to follow her cousin, who by now had transformed into a ball of light and was on his way to the western castle. Auria being the daughter of Amaterasu summoned light to her and in a flash teleported to the gates of the Western castle. The western palace was beautiful and very large with seven floors. A wall made of white marble surrounded the palace and on that wall stood Sesshomaru's elite guard, the front gate was made of black Iron, which was protected by the black serpents slithering on it unnoticed. The castle was divided in to four wings, each wing representing a certain purpose. The west wing contained the living area of the Lord of the West; its balconies looked on to the private garden, baths, hot springs and Sesshomaru's Dojo. The South side was for guests with guest bedrooms, baths, sitting areas, library and outside was a common garden that was open to everyone. The North side was servant quarters, ballroom, kitchen, dining hall and the outside was a courtyard, with cherry blossom trees planted on the boarders. The east was the dungeons, the army barracks, the guardrooms, and torture rooms and outside was the training area. Auria smiled as Master Jaken greeted her at the door and she followed him through to the main sitting area where Sesshomaru would join her when he was ready.

 _He knew she would have already reached the western palace and he should be there to talk about the arrangement with her. Sesshomaru knew that Auria liked Rin and Rin who didn't take to demonesses so kindly adored Auria. However he could still not understand Auria's motivation behind taking Rin in and especially as her own. This arrangement wasn't just for show, by adopting Rin as her own Auria was giving her a position among demons. With most demons still not accepting humans he did not understand why Auria would put herself in the line of question and scrutiny. He trusted Auria but when it came to Rin, he was not capable of trust; he would not see the young girl hurt. For once in his life he was lost and didn't know what to think of this situation. Auria was his cousin and despite her kindness towards him, she was a powerful demoness. If things turned sour between his cousin and him than between them they would lay waste to the lands. He would have to get back to his palace and speak with her. He would arrange terms that suited him best and he knew that Auria would allow that, after all she was his cousin._

Sesshomaru had arrived she could hear the commotion and had sensed him as soon as he had landed at the gates. She stood to greet Sesshomaru as he entered and took the seat in front of her.

He wore his indifferent mask but behind it she could see that he was conflicted over her actions. She had known him for so long now that at times even she was surprised at her observations of him. She was fiercely loyal to her family and he was a member of her family. She loved him very much and would make sure that his Rin was safe.

"You need not worry for Rin, I will take her in as my own and in doing so let you get back to rebuilding the kingdom. I know you doubt my intentions and I would to but I wish no harm on Rin. I think its time that she was around her own gender, I can be her mother and teach her to be a female. I wish only the best for her and I would die before any harm would befall her". Auria looked him in the eye as she said each word and he could see the green flames in her eyes showing her fierce protectiveness of all that was hers. Sesshomaru nodded to her prepositions.

"You will return her when she is of age and I will find the one suitable to be her mate". His demand was obvious and Auria could not help but smile, he really was very dense at times. Auria was not going to let Sesshomaru make the same mistake that she had, he would learn to love and live with the one he loved.

Auria made her way to Rin's chambers and knocked, the mahogany doors parted to reveal Rin and a handmaiden.

As soon as Rin saw Auria she ran to embrace her and Auria held Rin with tenderness.

"My dear Rin, how are you?" Rin parted from Auria and smiled.

"I am very good Lady Auria, I can't believe you came to visit me; this is a very pleasant surprise". Rin said all that in one breath and Auria smiled at her, Rin was such a pleasant child she never wanted anyone to feel sad and she had just told Auria how pleased she was because she wanted her to repeat this.

"I am glad your happy to see me but I am not sure you will be as happy when I tell you of why I'm here", Auria spoke softly as she guided Rin towards the futon that lay in the middle of the room, urging her to take a seat. Rin did not know what was going on but a very bad feeling was beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach. Auria begin to explain to Rin what had transpired in the council meeting. Rin was close to tears when Auria finished explaining what would be happening now.

"I don't want to leave Lord Sesshomaru", Rin sniffled Auria smiled sadly at her knowing that this could not be helped but also knowing that in time Rin will understand.

"I know sweetheart but there is no choice in this matter"; Auria took Rin into her arms assuring the now sobbing girl. How this little girl revered Sesshomaru and loved him despite his cold exterior Auria could not understand, but one thing she was very sure of Rin would be raised like her own.

 _Rin was very sad, she knew that one day Lord Sesshomaru would send her away but she always thought that it would be to a human village. Rin knew that Lady Auria was Lord Sesshomaru's cousin and she would never do anything to upset Lord Sesshomaru. But Rin sighed than wondering why it mattered, it was not like her Lord felt anything for her, she was just his ward he kept her around because she had helped him once when he was injured. Rin also knew that Lord Sesshomaru had saved her life enough times to repay that debt. Many times over but by still keeping her around she felt like she meant something to him. Rin continued to pack and mull over why her Lord would send her away with Lady Auria. The Lady had said that the council asked him to but she knew that Lord Sesshomaru did not care for anyone's opinion or permission. Rin, wondered why Lady Auria would take her in, she was mated and would have her own children, why was she so adamant in adopting Rin. It could be because she was human and her life span would be nothing to that of her children, maybe the lady was taking her off Lord Sesshomaru's hand so he would have no problems with the council. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru was going to take a mate and didn't want her being a problem, she was human and not many females could stand Humans. What was she going to do? She owed lord Sesshomaru her life and wouldn't ever want to disobey him but she couldn't go where she wasn't wanted. Rin cried more at her helplessness for having to say goodbye to the place she called home and the people she called family. Wiping away her tears as she noticed the sun close to setting, she had to hurry or she would not be able to say goodbye to her Lord._

 _After saying her goodbyes to Sesshomaru in his study Rin left with Auria to travel to the east._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all the people that reviewed, it really means a lot to me i really hope you like this chapter. I am posting this chapter early because i thought one chapter is not good enough to start of those of you who have read my story so far thank you. I will be posting a chapter once a week plz continue to review because it tells me how I'm going with this._

 _I hope you all enjoy_

 _Chapter 2_

 _The Eastern castle was beautiful a fortress much like the West but what surprised Rin the most was how everyone was very kind to her. Unlike the Western castle humans also inhibited the Eastern castle and Rin's handmaiden Mika was a human girl. Rin felt a whole new aura surrounding this palace and it was one of peace and love, compared to the very cold, icy like aura that surrounded the West. Mika her handmaiden was a short stubby girl with short brown hair and comically large brown eyes, the girl was nearly the same age as Rin but because of her big eyes she looked much younger. When Auria got back she had immediately announced the adoption ceremony would be held two weeks from the day and everyone in the castle started the preparations. Auria showed Rin her chambers and the room took her breath away. Auria had visited Rin many times and knew well her preferences; the room was specifically made to Rin's taste. In the middle of the room was a round futon surrounded by golden see through drapes, the room was laid out with plush tan furs. A beautiful mahogany dresser was on one wall next to a door that opened into Rin's personal hot spring and change room. Another door to the dressers right was a room that held her wardrobe. The room was lined with beautiful kimonos of all kinds and each one was much grander than anything Rin had ever owned. In her room opposite the dresser was her own study, with books and parchments to read and write on. This took Rin by surprise, it seemed like Auria had known that Rin would stay with her and it seemed like she was wanted here. Auria had introduced Rin to everyone in the household except, her mate Lord Rein had been missing, but she just assumed that he was busy. After all someone must have been looking after the east in the absence of Auria even if only for a day or so. Rin or for the matter no one was really fond of Lord Rein, he was a complete opposite of Lady Auria. In fact he was much like Lord Sesshomaru but colder, nastier and with expressions. Lord Rein was well known for his temper problems, many of the reasons Lord Sesshomaru had banished him from the West. Rin could never understand why Lady Auria would tie her lifeline with someone like him but then again they say opposites attract. Master Jaken had once told her that Lord Rein had not always been like this, it was after the passing of the former Lord and Lady that he had changed._

The two weeks passed with the Eastern castle bustling with activity and preparations were finally complete for the official gathering tonight. During the course of the last week Auria had styled Rin a title and official costumes were made for her in the colours of the east. Rin's new title was Princess Rin daughter of the East. Rin's name was also inscribed onto the official family tapestries that would be hanging in the hall today, in a show of her new position.

Lords and Ladies from all the four Kingdoms had gathered to commemorate the adoption of Rin by Lady Auria. Atop the upraised platform sat Lady Auria of the East her throne of dazzling gold, a golden sun clearly showing above her head. Next to her was a special seat for Rin, a smaller, yet grand throne was created for her and set next to that of Auria's. This throne held a golden flower above Rin's head, conveying the fact that she was now in all respect, a member of demon society, and a representative of the house of the East. Not any representative at that, a princess adopted by the Lady Auria. On the other side of Lady Auria was yet another grand golden throne, this one was for Lady Auria's mate, Lord Rein. As Rin's eyes fell upon that of Lord Rein, even though he was more than five meters away, she could still feel the hate and anger radiating off him towards her. His eyes almost shone with crimson rage and Rin couldn't help but turn away.

Below the upraised throne platform was a slightly larger platform made of rich mahogany, lacquered till it shone the colours of the sun and glistened with burning candles and torches set around the great hall. The platform held a grand table of the same rich mahogany and around it were expensive velvet cushions for comfort. Atop this platform sat the other Lords and their Ladies, all sitting politely with their hands on their knees, resting on the velvet cushions. Near the centre of the table sat Lord Kai, Lord of the North and with him sat his lovely Serpent Demon mate, Lady Kauri. Both were smiling and were exchanging greetings with the other Lords and Ladies around the table with gentle nods. They wore their traditional ceremonial kimonos, made of pure crimson silk and embroidered with designs of flames and serpentine creatures. As they moved around, it seemed as though their kimonos would come ablaze with dancing dragons engulfed in flames. Rin's eyes were practically glued to them, she knew of their normal attire, but this was something she had never seen before in her life, not even in the time she lived in Lord Sesshomaru's palace.

Thinking of Lord Sesshomaru, Rin spotted him sitting with his mother, Lady Inukimi, near Lord Kai and his mate. Lady Inukimi was speaking politely with Lady Kauri, while Lord Sesshomaru's face, as usual, was impassive and completely unreadable to her. She hoped that her Lord would make eye contact with her, but he seemed to be too busy giving everyone cold stares to notice her sitting not ten meters away from him, and so her eyes moved on. On the other side of Lord Kai sat the Lord of the South, Lord Faida, and his mate Lady Saia. Both seemed to be looking at everyone down their nose, as if showing themselves to be much more superior and important than they really were. They just sat there quietly, not acknowledging anyone or anything around them.

Soon Rin realized that the entire lower section of the great hall was filled with generals, important officials and aristocrats from all the different Kingdoms of the Demon realm. Some were sitting patiently, arms folded across their knees in a polite manner of respect and humbleness, while others were talking eagerly with one another. Lined around the hall were a variety of entertainers and performers, making good money as they showed off their various skills to the aristocrats gathered in front of them. Some were juggling flaming torches and balls, while others were breathing flames in shapes of dragons and phoenixes. Some wore brightly coloured clothing, revealing themselves as entertainers, while others wore more subtle, yet still ceremonial, clothing.

As the servants filed in from blended doors on the sides of the hall which lead to private kitchen rooms, Lady Auria, Lord Rein and Princess Rin all rose from their upraised thrones. Gracefully the three made their way to the table below to join the Ladies and Lords in the grand feast, the servants had just begun to place in front of them. Rin, as the person of the hour and the only human, received special treatment. She was presented with a wide range of culinary delights, consisting of various dishes fruit, vegetables, and chicken.

Lady Auria had really spared no expense, Rin thought as she nibbled on the end of a sushi roll.

While they ate, many Demon Lords and Ladies engaged Rin in conversation, beginning with Lady Kauri as she complimented her ceremonial kimono and pointed out the fact that she may have been on par with the beauty of Lady Auria. Rin had beamed at her compliment and had replied in kind.

Before she knew it she was conversing with more than one demon Lord or Lady at a time.

Rin was so surprised at the warmth that the Lord and Lady of the North showed her. They conversed with her all night and for the first time in her life Rin felt like she was someone. Never in her life had she been given so much respect and value, no one had ever gone out of their way to make her feel welcome. Rin had in reality never spoken more than pleasantries to any of the Lord's, but here they were asking her opinions and complementing her intelligence. Unlike Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Auria encouraged Rin to talk and many times asked Rin her opinion. Lady Inukimi did not speak to Rin as much but even she was kinder to her, Rin could put this down to the fact that she was finally out of her son's way. Lord and Lady of the South did not converse much at first but now the Lady of the South was talking about her son animatedly with Rin. Lord Sesshomaru on the other hand talked with no one except for his cousin when she left him with no choice, but to answer her enquiries. Rin could not understand why he was so cold towards her, he did not even look at her and somewhere it hurt. Rin had been overly excited about seeing him again and had been looking forward to it for the past two weeks, but now she felt her stomach turn at his ignorance.

Auria was speaking to Sesshomaru when she felt the sudden change in Rin's emotions, from the corner of her eyes she saw Rin looking at Sesshomaru. Auria sighed internally, she was afraid that this would happen, Sesshomaru being himself would ignore her like he ignored every other person apart of this society. Rin, as Auria knew had been very excited about his arrival and his behaviour was obviously disturbing the girl very much.

Sesshomaru could feel Rin's eyes on him as he spoke with Auria but she would have to learn that her position was now different from when she was in his household. Rin was now a part of Demon society and he could not show her the same liberties to when she was his ward. He would not show any weakness that could be used against him and speaking to her would show that he cared. He did notice that Rin looked lovely in the colours of the East, it bothered him though the way that Rein was looking at Rin.

Sesshomaru did not understand why Auria mated the feral creature because he had been nothing but trouble. Rein had been deployed by Auria to help Sesshomaru's army keep out rouge demons on the borders but the dog had somehow managed to lead the rouges into his castle. Sesshomaru never trusted Rein from that day and even though Sesshomaru asked him to return to the East he did not. When he had him removed from the West Rein challenged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was livid but he composed himself and defeated Rein, banishing him from the West.

Auria had been humiliated because of Rein and never again was he included in any matters of concern. Rein was removed as the general of the Eastern army and discharged of his duties as an advisor and as a member of the council. From that day forward he became like any other consort was in the four lands, he had an honorary title and no power. Auria had done well to put the demon in his place but the fact that he was still mated to her bothered him. Sesshomaru was not surprised at the dysfunctional relationship of his cousin though because it was very rare for any demon of significance to have a good relationship. His father and mother were the same; Auria's parents however were the only normal mated pair he knew who adored each other. The Lord of the North was also happily mated but that had been a very recent development and could not be commented on until more time had passed. Lord of the South was in the dysfunctional relationship category as well but he was a wolf so he mated more than one.

As the ceremony grew to a close and all the lords and ladies began to slowly make their way out of the hall, returning to their respectful lands, Lady Auria made her way to the balcony. Auria had asked Rin to join her and tonight the mother, daughter duo would pray to Amaterasu. Rin did not understand but she was not one to say no to the person who had become her mother.

Rin had spent most of her last two weeks by Auria's side and could not believe how kindly Auria treated her. The servants in the castle were so warm and accepting of her new position, the only person who was ignorant was Lord Rein, who at times did not even acknowledge her presence. Auria had explained to Rin that Rein meant no offense; he was always like that with everyone.

Sesshomaru was correct to suspect her and her sudden decision to adopt Rin as her own, but it was not in her nature to tell him why. Auria was not barren, she could have pups but the demon she had mated did not deserve to sire by her. Oh yes she had made the biggest mistake of her life by mating a heartless prick, who did nothing but hurt her. He was not always like this, once he was kind to her but then again it could only be to get this far. The ambitious General Rein, handsome and very mysterious he had been her mentor when she began to rule, but the relationship had turned to passion and before she could completely understand they were mated. She knew that Rein had thought once mated he could use her as a puppet to fulfil his own desires but that did not happen. Auria was a well-versed demoness and knew what was required of her as Lady of the East; she did not fall for his trap to rule. This however made him angry and resentful towards her, revealing his plot to her in a drunken rant. That day Auria cried and she cursed her heart for loving the one who would never love her but the past could not be changed. She had to look to the future and secure the future of her kingdom by finding herself an heir. Rein had made the mistake of mating her so their life lines were tied and he could not murder her to get her out of his way but she knew his ambitions of co-ruling with her first born.

Rin joined Auria on the balcony and both stood in silence before Auria went and took a seat on the plush chairs that had been placed on one side of the balcony. Rin seeing Auria sitting gave her a smile and soon seated herself in the chair across from Auria.

Rin looked at the calm that Auria was and wondered if she should ask all the questions that she now had, starting with asking if Auria was the daughter of Amaterasu. Auria had closed her eyes and was enjoying the light breeze, but she could almost taste Rin's curiosity. Opening her eyes Auria looked at Rin and smiled.

You know sweetheart you can ask me anything, anytime. Now tell me what is bothering you? Auria looked at Rin expectantly who slightly blushed but smiled a sheepish smile back at Auria.

"Are you really the daughter of Amaterasu?" Rin asked excited but hesitant, not knowing if she was just being foolish. Auria on the other hand was still smiling at her not surprised by her question at all.

"Well… yes in a way I am, you see Rin technically Amaterasu is my grandmother. However people claim that the aura, which is the demon part of me with all my powers, is reborn as it is." Rin looked slightly confused and not convinced because she knew there was more that Auria hadn't told her. You see Auria and Lord Sesshomaru had one thing in common, they never considered other people's view to be the absolute truth until they had tested the knowledge themselves.

"What do you think though? I mean I want to know everything about you. Your powers, your birth and why you adopted me?" Rin was excited going through most of her questions, her eyes twinkling with her giddiness but as she asked the last question she was unsure and sad.

"My dear Rin don't doubt yourself, I care for you very much. Trust me, I have no slighting intention in my mind for you. Now I will tell you my story." Auria held Rin's hand in hers reassuring the girl that she was indeed very loved.

Auria told Rin everything about the Great War and the birth of Toga and her mother Amelia. Auria told her about her powers and that of Sesshomaru's, she explained the concept of the aura.

Creatures called Kage no Kiri had inhibited the land, these creatures were a gift to Amaterasu from her brother Susanoo, they were born from shadow and mist. Their composition allowed them to take any shape and hide anywhere on the earth. They were secretive and soulless, with no care for the earth. Over time the creatures became corrupted by power and took the form of shadows, as an army they challenged the right of Amaterasu as a Goddess, in turn the Great War started. To help his wife and to rid this world of the darker powers Tsukuyomi created demons. The demon army defeated the evil forces inhibiting the land after a battle that spanned the early centauries of the earth. To heal the land Amaterasu created humans, letting them roam the earth that had been freed. However she could not ignore the danger that demons posed to her creation. Tsukuyomi had created demons but they lacked the ability to exist without purpose. Demons with no purpose would go mad and lay havoc to the lands, the past could repeat itself. In order to counter this Amaterasu decided to make demon the shepherd of man, giving the demons a purpose. Tsukuyomi who had given Toga form with their combined essence had only given Toga his own aura. For the war this was fine, because the powers of weapon and death would exterminate the evil beings. But in order to rule, a balance needed to be created, for this purpose Amaterasu gave form to Amelia, with the combined essence of her husband but only her aura. Amelia was the balance of Toga, his younger sister the first Lady of the East and the mother of Auria. The Gods then ascended back to the heavens letting their creation be guarded by their children. The Aura that both Gods had bestowed upon their children would guide them and help them sustain the earth.

The aura in normal demons was just the part that allowed them to transform into their beastly forms and housed their more primal core. Aura for Auria and Sesshomaru did not however represent just that. The Aura was the direct link between them and the Gods they descended from. Auria's aura was the part of her that was Amaterasu and Sesshomaru's was the part that was Tsukuyomi. Auria and Sesshomaru weren't just demons they were in most part the descendent of the two Gods in demon form, making them Gods. However because they were given a purpose and a demon form their powers became dormant at birth and were triggered at different parts of their lives. Sesshomaru only discovered the power of resurrection when Rin came into his life and Auria only began to heal people after she became Lady of the East.

Rin was not really surprised she could not deny that Lord Sesshomaru did look like a God; even compared to other demons he was much better looking. Rin blushed as she realized what she was thinking and Auria smirked.

"Thinking of Sesshomaru again Rin, if you think about him too much his mind reading powers might awaken and than he will know all your thoughts." Teased Auria but Rin seemed to take the powers part seriously and looked slightly alarmed making Auria laugh.

"I'm joking Rin don't worry but you know with how often you think of him, deny it as much as you want but I think you like Sesshomaru as more then your saviour." Articulated Auria and Rin could not help but blush at Auria's keen observations.

Rin had been feeling different towards Sesshomaru for a while and as her body began to change so did her feelings towards her Lord. It all began with her noticing how handsome he was and than she would think about how chiselled his body was, with all his training. Rin would hear his voice or whenever she anticipated his company her heart would start to beat faster. Ever since she came to the east she had come to accept how she felt for Sesshomaru and what she felt was all very natural. In fact it had been Auria who had calmed Rin's nerves before the celebration today when she was hyperventilating in anticipation of Sesshomaru's arrival.

Rin looked at the demoness lost in her own thoughts now and was in awe at her own luck. She had lived a very comfortable life with her Lord but what Lady Auria was giving her was something she could never explain. Rin felt like Auria was her mother and even though she didn't dare call her mother, she felt after her scarred childhood that some part of her soul was now healed. It was ironic too that Auria was healing Rin's soul because she was the Lady of the East who possessed the powers of healing. Even when Auria visited her, from the very first time when Rin had joined Sesshomaru in his travels Auria had been kind to her unlike all the other demons. Moreover now it was as if,…no Rin sighed she had no words to describe the happiness she felt at finally having a place and a mother.

Plz review and any suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry this is me just reposting chapter 3 because i know their were mistakes, i forgot to save my editing and did not realise the mistakes until yesterday, so here it is again you should read it because some things will be different, eg. longer sentence, more description. Only minor changes though. Plz Review

Thank you to those of you who reviewed, i really appreciate that. To those who read and don't review i do hope you guys are also liking the story but plz review because that tells me how I'm going. Plus the more people that review the more incentive i have to write. Again thank you very much to those that did review, enjoy! i will put the next chapter up next week.

 **Chapter 3**

Early in the morning Auria carried Rin to her room and put the girl on her futon before leaving to return to the balcony. Rin had fallen asleep while Auria asked her some questions of her own, regarding Rin's childhood. Hearing Rin's answers, Auria felt even more determined and satisfied in her decision, she was going to give this girl a much better life. As the sun began to rise Auria opened her arms and let it's first rays touch her, engulfing her in its warmth like a mother embracing her child. It seemed that the sun only touched her and nothing else as she continued to enjoy the moment.

"Amaterasu grant me my hearts desire, let me have my one wish," whispered Auria as a tear ran down the side of her eyes, escaping from the pained pools that were her eyes. For one brief moment the wind caressed her face where the tear had made a streak, drying the tear and the wind was gone. Auria opened her eyes to look at the rising sun, but it was no longer rising. In fact the sun stood still, the rays resting on her alone. Auria's eyes stared at the sun wondering why it had not risen? Was Amaterasu really listening to her? At this this thought a barrage of tears streaked down her face. An amazing thing began happening each tear started flying up into the sky and as Auria watched it set in the sky like a star. The wind came back caressing her face, lifting it up, as if Amaterasu was touching her chin and making Auria look at her. Auria felt her heart fill with her grief and she wanted to cry all the tears she dare not shed in front of others. For once Auria wanted to show the weakness, the pain that no one ever saw. Taking a deep breath to calm her trembling lips Auria continued to look at the sun, the wind died down again as if waiting for her to speak.

"I am your daughter but I am so helpless bound by my body. If I am never to be free from these bonds, than let me choose my salvation, help me," the wind again picked up howling and smacking against the doors, closing them. Suddenly the extremity was gone and the sun began to ascend to its place in the sky but something was different. Auria suddenly felt like someone was watching her and she looked around in every direction to see but the feeling did not go away.

"Who is here? Show yourself?" commanded Auria; she continued to look around for any movement to indicate the intruder's whereabouts but nothing. Suddenly Auria felt someone behind her and when she turned around her breath was caught at the sight before her. In front of Auria stood Yukiatsu, one of the Generals of the Demon Army, he had been killed many years ago; his death had even been avenged by Toga. Yukiatsu looked the same, his long golden hair, styled in his usual half up half down style, his eyes the same piercing blue filled with words she had never understood, he was taller than her and still very well built. Yukiatsu wore his grey kimono with blue trimming that she had always complemented. She was just so shocked to see him; last she saw of him was when he was leading a small group of soldiers to the South in order to help the Southern Lord. Then the news had come from the South explaining how a demon named Riyukatsu had killed him in battle and Toga had killed Riyukatsu to avenge him. Question after question flew in to her mind, wondering why he was here? Or, was she so distressed that she was seeing things? If he had not died in battle then where was he all these years? After her parents passed on? After Toga was killed? She had needed him.

"Yukiatsu?" Auria stumbled forward wanting to touch him in order to assure herself that he was not a figment of her imagination. Yukiatsu was smiling at her, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at her, intrigued by her actions. As Auria went to touch him her hand met his warm hand, his long pale fingers gently intertwining with her own. Auria's heart burst with happiness and immediately she lunged to embrace him, nearly knocking them both down to the floor.

"Its you… its really you Yuki." "Where have you been?" Auria was angry but she was not brash, and would hear what he had to say to determine if her anger was even valid or invalid. Yuki held Auria tightly to him, relishing her warm embrace.

"Here with you," replied Yuki his answer brief. He knew the answer was not enough, but all he had to say could not be said in one moment. Oh how he wished he could open his heart and mind to her, show her his feelings, his situation, everything!

It was as if Auria understood already by his brief reply, she did not pester him with questions just yet, but held on to him in the embrace. She would not ask anything yet, he would tell her in his own time she knew. If he felt even close to what she did then right now, this moment, in silence, in his embrace was enough and everything else could wait.

Sesshomaru woke up sweating and his instincts were telling him something big had happened. He scanned his castle and its perimeter with his aura checking for any danger, but he found none. It was odd for him to wake up this alert if nothing was wrong. He had been disgruntled since Rin had left, but he told himself it was because he worried about Auria's intentions for the girl. Sesshomaru would now often wonder to her room and reminisce her sweet scent.

Sesshomaru got up from his bed and walked to his study; if he wasn't going to sleep anymore he might as well get some work done. Suddenly Sesshomaru stumbled, a sudden flash in his eyes disrupting his stride, he looked around for the culprit and found no one. Sesshomaru was beyond puzzled, one unnatural event followed by another wasn't a part of his routine, and he was not careless enough to brush it off. Another feeling invaded Sesshomaru's mind, happiness he felt as if he would burst and he did not even know why?

Annoyed Sesshomaru tried to push away these feelings, but they suddenly they were gone, just like that. Rubbing his temples with his long fingers, Sesshomaru seated himself on the cushions behind his study table. It was far too early for all of these things to be happening, and since his mother would be meeting him soon, he was not in the mood for this.

Sesshomaru's mother had arrived as soon as Rin had left and from that day on had made herself the Lady of the House. The servants did not dare question her for ordering them around because, she was Lord Sesshomaru's mother, but he knew they did not like her. The household's routine had changed since Rin left, the kitchens were no longer bustling with merry chatter and no one procrastinated from their daily chores, in order to play with her. Sesshomaru no longer had formal breakfast and dinner as he did with Rin, now his food was brought to him in his study.

Inukimi had off course tried to change that but she was often disappointed, Sesshomaru had no desire to dine with his mother or anyone else. Now Sesshomaru was the only person who took pleasure in the beautiful gardens surrounding the West wing, taking leisurely walks in solitude, very unlike the ones he enjoyed with _his_ Rin.

 _'His'_ Sesshomaru growled at his thoughts, when had the mere human girl been ' _his'_? Yes, she was his ward but not anymore. He was not his father falling for humans and feeling their emotions. His father's Love had resulted in a marriage with a human Princess and the birth of Inuyasaha, his half-breed brother.

He was on much better terms with Inuyasha now. Sometimes he even wished he hadn't hated him so much before. Auria had made them stay in her palace together for a week to sort out their differences. No, stay was too kind a term for what she did, in reality she had locked them both in the Eastern dungeons. Needless to say both came out of the dungeons of the East with many bruises and bloodied wounds, but with a lot more respect and appreciation for each other. Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he remembered Auria's horrified face and Inuyasha's girly shrieking as Auria tried to heal him with her aura. Due to his cousin he had enjoyed many days afterwards, reminiscing those shrieks and tormenting Inuyasaha with them.

' _Inuyasha_ ', he wondered where the boy was? He remembered Auria mentioning something about him visiting but he couldn't remember. It wasn't like for him not to remember, but he had been so caught up in listening to what Rin was saying, he didn't even notice Auria talking.

It was good that Rin was gone, now he could concentrate, he could remember things and he didn't have to concern himself with the human in his castle.

Sesshomaru was supposed to be working through some treaties, since he was intrusted with the job of keeping peace between the four lands. However Sesshomaru had not even started the work yet, because he had been so distracted the last two weeks, leading up to seeing Rin. He had thought that once he saw her and made sure she was happy, this thing whatever it was would be out of his system but he was so wrong. It seemed that after seeing Rin looking like a Goddess in the kimono of the Eastern colours he couldn't stop thinking about her. He missed her flowery scent and her soft laughter, ringing through the halls.

Sesshomaru kicked himself mentally before resuming to stare at the empty parchments. Somehow he hoped the words that were suppose to be there would just appear.

His mothers voice made it to his ears and he sighed rubbing his temples once more. How on earth was he suppose to write anything with the amount of noise his mother was making? He could hear all the shuffling in his hallway. He wondered why his mother was cleaning out his private guest room? After hearing more clanking and scrubbing, Sesshomaru got up ready to go outside and find out what the fuss was about.

As soon as Inukimi saw her son appear, giving him a once over and noticing his tired appearance she went back to looking at the work being done by the servants.

"Mother stop this commotion at once?" ordered Sesshomaru his voice dripping with his annoyance, Inukimi only looked at him again.

"Mother" growled Sesshomaru to which, Inukimi who was dressed in a beautiful teal kimono with blossoms turned to face him.

"Sesshomaru you are having a guest and I will not have your potential mate stay in a room that has not been dusted for who knows how long" with a calm that she didn't even know she had Inukimi answered her son.

Sesshomaru stared at his mother for a second trying to process what she was saying.

"Who have you invited this time?" Sesshomaru was annoyed because it wasn't the first time his mother tried to set him up with someone. He didn't know how she choose, being her son he should have some characteristic belonging to her but it seemed like their was none. Every female she picked he despised, all of them being conniving bitches only trying to get power by becoming his mate.

"A nobles daughter from the South, she will be here in two days and than I will introduce you" smiled Inukimi glad that her son was showing some sort on interest. Sesshomaru internally prayed that some big bolder would drop on the female and she would never make it to the West, saving him the misery of meeting her. Alas he would humour his mother as always and nodding returned back to the confines of his study, away from the scheming female.

He did not understand why his mother thought he would agree to an arranged mating or marriage after seeing his parents failed marriage? In fact he did not understand why his mother thought he would mate at all after his sweet cousin had gotten mixed up with the wrong male? When something like mating was such a gamble than, why would he gamble? Tying his lifeline to anyone.

Originally that was not how mating was supposed to work but these days it certainly did. Mating was suppose to be the joining of two souls that were perfect for each other, and that would give the two mates a seamless connection of mind, body, heart and soul. Moreover it was said that if you found your true soul mate, you could share with her everything, your physical experience, your thoughts, a true seamless connection. As good as it was he could not remember anyone other than Auria's parents having that connection, and even theirs was not perfect. He could not even imagine any demoness being perfect for him. Demonesses did not feel and the ones that did were taken, or off limit. He was not a commitment phoebe but he did not want to tie his life to anyone, until he knew that they were his real soul mate.

Auria had told him that each soul was born in two halves, each half going into a different body. His other half had been born, she had foreseen it and she had seen that he would find her. He had asked her interested in her little theory that, how would he find her? Her answer was simple; your inner beast would not let you forget her. Until now he had not come across any female that he would remember for long periods of time.

Sesshomaru's mind shifted back to Rin, he wondered what she would be doing? Did she even like the East? Why he was thinking of her so much he could not understand? It must have something to do with her being a part of his household not too long ago. If he had spoken to her it wouldn't have been so bad, it wasn't like Rin would judge him. However the other Lords he was afraid would see her as someone special and he didn't want to give anyone any ideas.

The loud banging in the guest room took him out of his reverie and he collected his paper work, leaving to find a quiet place to work.


	4. Chapter 4

I am extremely sorry for the delay but I got caught up in exams and assignments. Good news is that I have been working on the story in my spare time and as soon as i edit the next Chapter it will be up as well. Thank you so much for patiently waiting I really appreciate it. Plz review so I know how I'm going.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Flashback_

 _A young Auria was running through a sunflower field, her orange kimono blowing in the wind. Yukiatsu stood with Lady Amelia watching Auria be the carefree spirit she had always been._

 _"_ _One day she will rule in my stead and when I think I won't be here to help, I am filled with sorrow," Amelia confided sadly, Yukiatsu looked at his Lady in wonder. This Lady was so strong and always so composed, that it was hard to think that she had such worries. He looked back at Auria not wanting to seem rude staring at his Lady so openly._

 _"_ _The only thing that reassures me is that I know you are her soul mate," at this Yukiatsu was dumbfounded, he looked at Amelia who now met his shocked eyes with her reassuring ones. She did not say anymore, but he understood the implication behind her words. A soul mate of the Lady Auria would be one of the most respected beings in the four Lands. The mate would be the one to help keep the balance of the world by siring the future Lady of the East. To stand beside the granddaughter of Amaterasu would be the highest honour, and to share her soul would be his ticket to divinity. It would also be the first time the Houses of the West and East combined. Yukiatsu was a Silver Dog Demon, despite his appearance, and he was adopted by Toga as his own after his parents died in the war. Yukiatsu bore the title of a Prince of the West, just as Sesshomaru did; only Sesshomaru was the Crown Prince._

 _It was then that Yukiatsu realised the Houses of the East and West combining. He was well aware of Demon lore and he definitely knew the prophecy of the Golden flower that bloomed in the snow._

 _Auria's crest was a golden flower, since she was a Princess she could not yet have the sun crest. The sun crest belonged to the Lady only. Furthermore, he bore the crest of a snow landscape but unlike the East all the male's of the Western house had nearly the same crest. In fact the only difference between his and Sesshomaru's crest was that his was falling snow, whilst Sesshomaru's was a fallen snow. Could it be? Had it been preordained that he would be Auria's mate and unite the two Lands. It was said that before the prophecy, there would be great chaos and that by the mating, balance would be restored. The only thing that did not make sense though was that he was not a decedent of Tsukuyomi, and he did not have the power to keep balance._

 _You see Toga and Amelia were a balance of each other. Auria and Sesshomaru were the next keepers of the balance. If the rulers, the East or West, passed on and were not replaced by the one who bore their aura, the world would fall to chaos. Sesshomaru and Auria were definitely the ones who bore the aura's being the biological children of the rulers. He did not understand how he fit the equation, maybe his role was the siring, and that's how he would help to keep balance. He then wondered about the chaos, maybe chaos had something to do with them not being able to conceive straight away. Oh he didn't know, and he had learnt that what he could not understand now time would make him understand later._

 _He looked back at Auria, she was now making crowns out of the sunflowers._

 _It was true that he fancied Auria and over the years they had developed an easy friendship. However, he was much older than Auria, he knew that in demons the age did not really count because they were immortal. He still felt that in some way it would be wrong, he would be taking advantage of her._

 _Another thing he did not understand was why the Lady told him? Amelia was a patient being, she did not have to reveal that to him. He wondered if she said this so he would pursue something more than friendship with Auria?_

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

It was odd seeing her so unlike the girl he had known. Auria was unhappy and her soul had begun to wither. There was nothing worse than being in a loveless mating and a mating fuelled by greed had taken its toll on her. He was here now to help her and help the East the way he should have all those years ago.

Yukiatsu was sitting in Auria's study waiting for her to wake up, Auria had passed out in his arms from exhaustion. Exhaustion was not common among demons because they needed so little rest to function, but in her case she had not rested for weeks. Auria looked so peaceful sleeping on the pillows he had laid out in front of the roaring fireplace. He sat not too far away against the door watching her and guarding the door, so no one could disturb her.

He had watched from afar, this beautiful creature almost squirm in the pain of her situation, and he watched her struggle to keep the mask of nothingness. Even his brother, despite knowing that something was wrong, failed to help her and he could not be more disappointed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Auria was dreaming; she had to be because when she woke up Yukiatsu was sitting there in front of her smiling.

"Yuki, you weren't a dream?" questioned Auria, still sceptical how a friend who died long ago was back in front of her eyes.

"Auria, you are not dreaming," replied Yukiatsu, smiling at his long lost love. Yukiatsu moved forward extending his hand for hers and helping her stand up.

"We have much to discuss my dear, not least of all your little devious plan regarding Rin," exclaimed Yukiatsu in his casual but chirpy tone. Auria smiled, patting away invisible dust from her Kimono, before she straightened her hair and walked around to sit on her stool behind her desk.

"Hmmm, we do have much to discuss, let us begin with your whereabouts for the past few decades." Auria looked at Yukiatsu pointedly as he comfortably seated himself on a stool across from her.

"I have always been here with you," replied Yukiatsu, and before Auria could speak he held up his hand, halting the words before they left her mouth.

"I am not done yet Auria, let me finish what I have to say and then you can ask me as many questions as you please," continued Yukiatsu, Auria continued looking at him patiently, asking him to continue.

The story that Yukiatsu relayed to Auria left her in tears because in that story he gave her the answer she had been searching for.

The Lord of the South called Yukiatsu to battle but the Lord had deceived him and drawn him away from the east to kill him. The Lord of South had discovered that he would be the future mate of lady Auria and if he was killed than the lady might never find a mate. The Lord of the south had overestimated his relationship with Auria because at that point Auria did not even know he favoured her. At the time of his death he had made a final wish asking the Gods to grant him the power to still be their for his soul mate. Yukiatsu had fought beside the original demons and thus was granted the power to remain in spirit on earth. He was only allowed to watch the things that would happen and not interfere until Auria needed him the most. That morning by asking Amaterasu for help she had unknowingly lifted the bonds that held Yukiatsu in place, he was now free to help her. He assured Auria though that he was very much dead and that every time she touched him it was with her aura not her body, that's why she could. Yukiatsu told Auria the words her mother had spoken and told her about the prophecy again. Auria was bewildered and she was elated because he had just given her a solution to all her problems. Auria now knew how she could restore the balance and that this was the time of chaos. Unlike Yukiatsu, Auria could see exactly what the prophecy had meant; she and Rin were two faces of the same coin, as were Sesshomaru and Yukiatsu. With the help of Yukiatsu Auria concocted a plan and if this plan worked than the world would be safe once more.

Step one was complete the ritual that would allow Rin to take her aura after she died. However before she could do that she needed to throw her enemies off. She needed to make sure to her enemies that Rin was not a threat and there would be no other way than to betrothed her to the unlikeliest demon. She knew just the person too, whom better than her dearest cousin to take care of Rin forever.

When she had taken Rin in she had always planned that she would one day somehow make Sesshomaru choose Rin for his mate. However she had never thought that this mating would be such a fundamental part in keeping the balance of the world. Sesshomaru was never going to expect this and here she had thought to torment her cousin with the absence of Rin, until he came to his mind. But everything would have to wait for now because Rin was far too young. Auria could only execute this plan when Rin was sixteen, then she would be old enough to mate Sesshomaru.

It would be a lot of fun though watching Sesshomaru beat himself up on being without Rin. She would make sure though that no battle call came from the South this time to part the two soul mates.

She needed to see Lord Kai, because their seemed to be a certain problem she had just recently discovered she had with the South. After Sesshomaru, Lord Kai was her biggest ally and he was a dear friend of her fathers. She was sure he would love to put the South back in its place and she would make sure of it.

Auria was all but ready to teleport to the North before Yuki stopped her.

"Do not do this alone, call Sesshomaru and ask him to come with you," suggested Yukiatsu to which Auria raised one eyebrow exasperated at his almost impossible request.

"Do you know how long it will take for me to send him a message and if I go their myself, than he will bring his army with him," Auria was peeved with Yukiatsu, she was wondering if he was trying to delay her for some reason. She wondered if he didn't want her to avenge him and that made her angrier. Yukiatsu smiled and shook his head enjoying her mild anger and exasperation.

"My Lady, I am merely suggesting that you use telepathic powers and request that Sesshomaru join you immediately. I am sure you already know that you have awakened that power for the both of you," explained Yukiatsu to which at first Auria was shocked but then she grinned sheepishly, he really hadn't changed still pushing her buttons on purpose. Yukiatsu burst out laughing at her sheepish smile, oh how he loved to annoy her, just to see that light red that tinged her cheeks in that moment.

Now for the telepathy, she hadn't even noticed that she had done something like that. She knew that her mother could and was aware that she would be too but as all her powers she had not known how they worked. She hoped that it would because she really didn't want to have to travel to the West so late in the night. Sesshomaru would probably be sleeping, but no harm in trying. Very nervously she concentrated trying to pick up on Sesshomaru's aura, being her first time it was hard but his silver aura was hard to miss. Mentally Auria intertwined her aura with his, in the shape of a rope than she spoke " **Sesshomaru I need you to wake up, please come to the East immediately I am in need of your assistance. It is not an emergency but it is crucial that you get here as soon as possible."** Auria felt a shiver run down the silver aura and gently let go not wanting to startle him anymore then she had. She hoped he would understand and join her straight away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sesshomaru was woken up, startled by Auria's voice in his head. He sniffed quickly trying to pick up on her scent but all he could breathe in was the roses that bloomed below his balcony. He then felt his aura untangle and he realised that Auria had called to him but that she was not here. Without wasting another second he went to his wardrobe to get dressed, putting on his armour he immediately formed his cloud and lifted off from his balcony. He did not have time to figure out how she did it, he knew she would answer that soon enough, right now she needed him and he would be their for her. He quickly orbed and continued speeding towards the East. Even as he travelled his senses were on high alert and he was looking out for any sign of distress from Auria. As he crossed the border in to the East he could feel Auria's aura and it was unhurt, but she was anxious, which was very unlike her. He did not know why she summoned him but Auria never called to him if it wasn't very important. He had wrecked his brain for any information regarding her call but he could think of nothing. The past few weeks he had been so distracted that even if there was something he doubted he would remember. He thought again if maybe in conversation the night before Auria had said something, but all he could think of was how beautiful Rin had looked. Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately, Rin was an ordinary human girl, she was nothing compared to the exquisite demonesses around her that day, for some reason though that statement wasn't very convincing. What was he going to do the thoughts of Rin were driving him insane already but he really hoped it was a temporary problem.

Auria was pacing her study well aware that Sesshomaru's aura was getting closer, she didn't know how she was going to explain Yuki to him and everything else as well. She knew Sesshomaru would want to kill the Lord of the South straight away after all Yuki was his brother and history would be repeating itself. She was beginning to wonder if listening to Yuki every time was even sensible, Sesshomaru was not going to like this and it was going to be impossible to stop him from destroying the South. Auria peeked over at Yuki, his silver bangs were covering his eyes and he seemed to be in deep thoughts of his own. She wondered what he was thinking about, after all he could not be unaffected, he had just told her that she was his soul mate. She was certainly affected, and to this she blushed, she wondered though how would it feel to be with him, turning rosier.

Yuki did not notice his companion stop her pacing and continue peeking at him. He was thinking about what would happen now, his brother was not an irrational being but it would take a lot of persuasion for Sesshomaru to work with their strategy rather than raging war. Sometimes he could not even understand why propriety was so important, the amounts of times he thought just doing what needed to be done without decorum was easier, countless times. So much so that he had wanted to just come out and tell Auria when she was about to mate Rein that he was just using her, oh but no, the time was not right according to Amaterasu, now the poor female was living a miserable life that no one would understand. He was tempted to just go with what his brother would do but Auria had worked far too hard to put everything together and keep the peace, he would not allow her to be humiliated or the death of innocent people in the lands in case of a war. The burden of letting someone down or killing them was impossible to bear and he already dealing with all the hurt that Auria had faced, he was already dealing with letting her down.

Not long before after a gush of wind opened the balcony doors and Sesshomaru unrobed in front of them. The first thing Sesshomaru did was sniff Auria to make sure he was unharmed but immediately he noticed the presence of someone, someone he didn't think he would ever see again. Sesshomaru, unaccustomed to the situation, gave another sniff but he smelt nothing, but his eyes could not be deceiving him, Yukiatsu stood in front of him he was sure. Not knowing if this was a figment of his imagination, he looked at Auria from the corner of his eyes and she was looking in between him and Yukiatsu, making him very real. Being a dog demon, if he couldn't smell it, it meant whatever it was it, was unsafe and he bared his fangs raising his claws ready to strike. A million thoughts ran through his mind, was this why Auria called him, had this thing in the shape of Yuki done something. When he had sniffed her, she was fine and his hearing was telling him she was calm, her heart was beating at a normal rate, it couldn't be right.

"Sesshomaru, its Yuki in spirit form, just calm down," mediated Auria hoping that Sesshomaru would take her word and nothing bad would happen. Though she did wonder that since Yuki was dead what could possibly happen, but her eyes grew as she noticed what Sesshomaru did. Why was it when you thought what could go wrong all hell broke loose, impossible things began happening. Her dear cousin had drawn Tensaiga, a sword she was pretty sure could send Yuki back to where he came from, Yuki, though, didn't look affected by this.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

Both demons growled at each other and began circling, and then they charged. A brilliant light illuminated the room and Auria watched as the two parted to reveal Yuki on the ground, motionless. Auria was immediately at his side, she had her aura wrapped around him trying to heal but she could not even prick his aura with her healing. He was invincible to her abilities and she didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys this chapter is information information, getting to the part I'm most excited about now. I am very sad though that i didn't get any reviews for my last chapter but I'm not going to say anymore about that its really up to you. plz review.**

 **Chapter 5**

She was about to get up when Yuki started laughing and she looked to see his sheepish smile back in place. Looking up at Sesshomaru she noticed Tensaiga back in its sheath and Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded and his eyes hooded by his bangs.

"You really thought I would kill my brother? You forget my dear cousin that I might not be able to scent him out but I can still recognise his aura," supplied Sesshomaru in way of explanation but Auria was not happy. How could they torture her so but as Yuki's aura nudged her trying to supply her with warmth she smiled, her anger dissipating at the two males.

"Now that you are done playing, I have something to talk to you about Sesshomaru," said Auria hoping that he would answer her as she lifted herself from the ground but Sesshomaru only raised his head to look at her, his amber eyes trying to peer into her very soul. An unconscious smile graced Auria's lips as the concern in his eyes became more and more apparent.

"The south is responsible for Yuki's demise but before you start planning war I want to handle them in a more subtle way. I want you to accompany me to the North to speak to Lord Kai and have him take care of the wolves if possible," she was calm but Sesshomaru was now standing straight his hands folded and his eyes phasing between ember and red. Auria knew that he was very close to Yuki and she knew that he was angry at what had happened, his first instinct was to wipe out the threat, but she would not loose him. Auria walked over to him, placing her hand gently on his cheek wrapping her aura around his to help him calm down and understand that his pack was safe. Sesshomaru calmed down considerably but his anger far less then before was still present in his ember eyes.

"You would not avenge your lost mate," Auria removed her hand at his sharp tone, she looked at him with hurt assuming such a heartless thing but she could see he did not mean it. He gently pulled her hand away from his cheek and held it in his a little longer then necessary, assuring her that he did not wish to hurt her with his words.

Yukiatsu watched and could not believe how perfect they were together. Those two were truly a balance of each other but unlike him and Auria he could sense no passion, no fire between them, only warmth. The two of them were a pack, they were each other's family, each other's only family and they loved each other far more than words could express. He wondered that if Amaterasu had hoped that Auria and Sesshomaru would find a mate in each other, but seeing the way they were with each other changed fate and somehow he had been put into the picture. He mentally slapped himself then for thinking that remembering that he was born far before the two and what he was thinking was actually quite impossible. Anyhow, his brother was exactly how he remembered, albeit much older but the behaviour was the same.

"I think involving the Northern Lord to help solve this problem and securing the line of the East with a suitable heir is a viable solution to all out war," pointed out Yukiatsu to which Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow intrigued to how smooth his brother was trying to be. He wondered if Yuki noticed the drool that appeared on the side of his lips when he was looking at Auria.

"How, dear brother, do you plan on securing the line of the East?" questioned Sesshomaru about the only part of Yukiatsu's statement that evaded him. Yukiatsu all but grinned at his brother; his eyes mischievous as if Sesshomaru was in trouble and he did not even know it.

"I plan on making Rin my heir," Auria said as she watched Sesshomaru's eyes fixate on her and his anger was obvious.

"She is a human," a seething Sesshomaru pointed out the obvious. Yuki was still smirking and Auria stood her ground staring at Sesshomaru with determination.

"If your saying that so I can realise that she is weak or not worthy then your wrong, I think she is very worthy. If your stating the obvious that humans can't ascend demon thrones, then I don't plan to leave her human. I really plan to adopt her as my own Sesshomaru, with the ritual to give her part of my aura, she will become a demon, she will be the future Lady of my Lands." Auria was not impressed, she knew Sesshomaru would resist but when he spoke of Rin like that she could not help but be angry with him. The young girl adored Sesshomaru and him being like this was the complete opposite, she would not back down, her dear cousin would have to accept this.

"Now will you accompany me to the North?" asked Auria, quiet exasperated with the events of the night already and ready to put it all behind. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru always had to have a problem with something like this but it was annoying, and now she was not going to puppy him until he felt better. Her friend had been attacked and killed by the East, she would remind them of her power. Auria did not want the Lord of the East to go unpunished and she wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

"No," replied Sesshomaru his stoic mask back in place as he looked at Auria who's faced showed the shock she was feeling at his answer.

"Why?" the feelings Auria was feeling could not be put into one word, she was angry, exasperated, shocked, annoyed, sad and a little hurt with Sesshomaru's response.

"It is unnecessary, if you don't want all out war than you don't need to draw unnsessary attention to yourself. You have chosen an heir, until you can perform the ritual and secure your line it is stupid to indicate what you know. The Eastern Lord is not stupid, he will know you put Kai up to this and that won't sit well with him. I suggest we wait until we can wage an all out war against the East. Rin will be of age in two human years and you will be able to transfer part of your aura necessary to transform her." Sesshomaru explained and he could see that this was what his brother had intended all along but Auria albeit not happy understood what he was saying. Going to war even a small hustle would cause friction between the lands and right now it wasn't something that they could afford, with Rin still a human.

He was not accepting of what Auria was saying in regards to Rin but he understood why she would choose the girl. Auria had grown awfully attached to Rin and Rin possessed a human heart, a kind heart unlike female demons she would be befitting the title of a healer. He personally would not have made the choice but it wasn't his choice to make and he would be damned if he abandoned his cousin because of this. His brother being back, albeit in spirit form, was testimony enough of how much Auria was suffering and nothing was going to stand in his way of being the uttermost helpful he could be.

"You did this on purpose Yuki, you knew Sesshomaru would make me see reason," Auria sat down on the pillows still lying next to the fire place, tears shimmered in her eyes, refusing to leave their sanctuary. Yuki smiled as he looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring at Auria's back well aware of the salty smell that permeated the air.

"Sesshomaru's logic can convince you more than mine can," Yuki attempted to lighten the mood but he could not, her pain was stabbing at her soul, the tears stinging her eyes as she continued to look in to the fire.

"Can I have your word on something Sesshomaru?" asked Auria still unmoving; Sesshomaru nodded subconsoiusly as he stared at her.

"Hmm," grunted Sesshomaru after realising she could not see him nodding.

"After I give Rin my aura, will you make her your mate and take care of the East with her after I am gone?" Auria's voice had a very slight waver to it as the last few words left her lips but it was obvious only to the two beings in the room, who knew well enough the weight and pain behind her request.

"You have my word," affirmed Sesshomaru, knowing what this meant to her. He had vowed to never mate because of the relationships he had seen, but Rin was a good soul and she would be demon by that time. He didn't know why he had felt such satisfaction at agreeing with Auria and why he was explaining to himself on why he had agreed, but whatever the reason, he was going to stand by his word. This was the least he could do after everything Auria had done for him; she had been his pillar of strength and unwavering support, far more than his parents. She was his soul sister and his best friend, the only person who cared for him despite all his faults; it was time he did the same.

Auria was extremely sad at the situation and she felt so helpless. She wanted to cry and scream at the pain she felt, it tore at her insides setting alight everything she had ever dreamed of for her future. She felt that she had failed her people, she should be the one ruling them, she should be protecting them giving them an heir and she should be there for Rin. However as fate would have it, she could do none of that, she felt guilty, she felt like each moment her existence hurt her. She was the granddaughter of a deity and here she was crying, depressed, guilty and broken with nothing that could cure her. Her situation was not cliché, it was too unfortunate to even think; she would be the last of the bloodline of Amaterasu, the last Blood Princess of the Sun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and also thanks for the favourites. This is the next chapter i hope you enjoy and plz plz review it really keeps me going.**

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

 **Chapter 6**

 _4 years later in the East._

A very young and beautiful Rin was accompanying her mother on a walk in the palace grounds. Rin still had black hair that now fell to her hips, her brown eyes had only grown more intelligent over the years, she had grown standing as tall as Auria, Rin's ears were pointy and upon her forehead sat the sun in all its glory. Two years ago Auria had performed the ritual and officially made Rin the Heir to the East, many demons were offended but the Lord of the North and West stood in support of her decision. To demons a human suddenly joining their legion was an offense but few could revolt against the granddaughter of Amaterasu especially when her cousin Sesshomaru was standing in her support. People were actually more outraged with Sesshomaru for his change of heart about humans and his lack of resistance to Auria's adoption of Rin. Sesshomaru was known for his hate and some had felt this a sign of his weakness. A small rebel army had dared to infiltrate the West in response to this show of weakness from the Lord and he had squashed them like flies on glass, torturing every last one of them to prove his lack of weakness. The East had also experienced threats of dethroning and rebellion but Auria, as kind as she was did not have the stomach for traitors and slaughtered them the same way Sesshomaru had, minus the torture of course. Auria's mate Rein was furious and tried several times to kill Rin, but Auria had been very vigilante in protecting her daughter until she was ready to protect herself. After the transformation Auria had sent Rin to Lord Kai where Rin had stayed for six months learning how to use her powers. Since Lord Kai was the eldest and wisest of all demon Lords he had been the ideal teacher for young Rin. Rin ready to accept and prove her worth had been a greedy student, taking in all the information Lord Kai had to offer. It wasn't long before she had soaked up all the knowledge the North had to offer and all the love the Lord and Lady could give. Rin had proved everyone wrong by becoming a favourite of the people of the North transforming into a very befitting Princess for the East.

In the last two years Auria had taught Rin all she knew about her powers and about ruling the East. Rin had become quiet a favourite of the people who wholeheartedly accepted her as their Crown Princess.

 _Over the course of time, Rin had almost forgotten her time in the West and the time was but a distant memory of the past when her human eyes had viewed the world. She still crushed on Sesshomaru but the last four years she had seen very little of him, he always came to see Auria and after speaking to her left straight away never really speaking to her. If ever they encountered each other in the halls, she would curtsey and he would nod before both proceeded to go their own ways. She could not call him cold and ignorant as he first was but he never attempted to be warm to her as well. She wondered if that politeness in the hallways had something to do with her new status, it probably was because when she was human he even refused to acknowledge her. She confided in her mother many times about her anger at Sesshomaru and her mother would always laugh before assuring her that one-day she would be able to get her revenge. She had wondered why that was and how, but then again her mother said things to her, which she could never comprehend so she let it go. Today she had been summoned by her mother to speak on an important matter but what baffled her was the scenery of the talk. Her mother had made it a point to consult her on every matter regardless of the matter and regardless of when was she human or when she became demon. However, an important matter was always discussed in her study and her mother never actually summoned he, because they were nearly always together. They were practically tied at the hip as an expression, but today she had been summoned which made her nervous and curious at the same time. Her mother was walking besides her looking the same as she did four years ago, if not more beautiful with her long hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and her green eyes sparkling as they admired the scenery._

"You are a nervous pup," stated Auria matter-of-factly, not even looking at Rin, only smiling.

"I just…you summoned me is all…you never do that…so I am a bit…you know worried…I guess," stuttered Rin, to which her mother giggled.

"You know that I never want you to be nervous, I would never make you do anything unless you said so yourself, do not be afraid or nervous I think your going to like what I have to say very, very much," Auria was now walking towards the pond some ways away in the plush forest like garden that surrounded one part of the castle. Auria was quick to ask Rin to join her as both females sat on the edge.

 _Rin had loved this pond as a child and had asked Auria if she could keep her pet fish in it and Auria had indulged her like any parent would. Rin's fish were still in the pond and it was still one of her duties to take care of the fish by cleaning the pond and feeding them. As Rin had grown, Auria had insisted that her maid do the maintenance work because it wasn't what a Princess should be doing, but Rin had fallen so in love with her Pond that she declined and till this day once in two weeks the princess was in the Pond cleaning it while her fish sat in jars watching her. Some days Auria would also join her and together they would splash around and pretend to clean the pond. Rin looked behind her to see her bodyguard Shinto stop where the tree line began, he was always careful never to invade her personal space. Well her personal space was quiet big actually him being demon he could hear great distances and that meant he wasn't too far from her but far enough so he would not hear her. Shinto had been her bodyguard for the past four years but recently he had started following her everywhere on Auria's orders, she suspected it had something to do with Rein. Things around the palace had changed in the last four years and one of the changes had been Rein's position. In a normal household Rein would still be the second in-charge but because he wasn't her mother's co-regent and she was, she was second in-charge. Rein had not been happy when after Rin's return from the North Auria had announced her as a co-regent, or she liked to say Princess in training, in fact he wanted her mother to denounce her completely. Furthermore, Rein had called a meeting of the Demon council and renounced Rin as his adopted daughter and in fact accused Auria of refusing to bare his child. The whole thing had been a scandal for mother, with everyone talking about her refusing to bare pups and she had been forced to deny everything Rein had accused her of. In the council meeting though, Lord Kai had called the claims preposterous, calling Rein's loyalties into doubt and questioning his intentions towards Auria. Sesshomaru on the other hand had voted to throw the matter out as nothing but Rein's bruised ego's squabbling. Lady Auria had suffered for her decision but it seemed that as Rin grew so did her happiness and Rin could not imagine life without her. Many times Rin had doubted herself, she had been human and this demon life wasn't meant for her but Auria was always sure that it was, she always said that you are fated for this even more than she was. Rin had even been unsure when initially at the age of sixteen Auria had asked her, she had first wondered if the lady was just joking with her but Auria's eyes held her with the truth. She had asked Auria to reconsider many times but instead Auria had asked her to think it through again and again because she had said it wouldn't be easy. Auria had said that this life would be harder and that she didn't want to take advantage of her, in fact if in the last second Rin changed her mind, Auria would halt all the plans. After revealing her intentions Auria had given Rin two years to grow into the idea and be sure that this was what she wanted. Auria had given Rin love and a home, a mother, a place she would always belonged, Lord Sesshomaru might have been her saviour but he was never able to give her an identity. In the West, she was nothing but a human ward and that would have been her existence if Auria had not taken her in. Lord Sesshomaru would have married her off to a human Lord somewhere and her role in life would be to bare his children and die a meaningless death. Her human companions would look down upon her life with demons and her demon friends would look down upon her life with humans, she would constantly be stuck in a limbo of worlds. She would be part of a world that she didn't belong in and taken from a world she could never have, in all this Auria had been her saviour. Auria had given her autonomy; she had given her a reason to live, a reason bigger then her meagre existence as a human ward. Auria had opened a doorway of opportunity, love, of good and showed her what a mother was. She was overwhelmed in the presence of this pure being, she was filled with so much love and she was so kind to everyone, even those who wronged her._

Rin was so lost in her thoughts she did not see Auria just looking at her waiting for her to come out of her daze, when Rin did meet the emerald eyes of her mother she blushed for being an air head.

"I see your head still seems to be in the clouds most times," Auria almost giggled at the scrunched up face Rin made at her comment. She could smell the curiosity and the anxiety from the young girl, not wanting for her to wait anymore Auria composed herself to address Rin.

"Rin, you know that you are now of age," Rin nodded, not really understanding what her mother was getting at and where this conversation was going.

"It is required for you to have a mate by now, but since you're my only child and with our situation I thought it would be wise for you to be the age you are now before settling down. My dear child you know that I wish nothing but the best for you and all my decisions are for your well being," Rin was surprised at her mother's choice of subject, but then again she was not foolish enough to think this topic would not come up sooner or later. She was a bit surprised why Auria still thought to give such a long explanation for her actions; she wondered if Auria had been her biological mother would she have been so communicative. However, knowing Auria she probably would have. It was customary in demons that the mating was arranged unless the parents had passed on, then the male and females were free to choose whom they wished. Rin almost giggled at her own thoughts as she remembered Sesshomaru's mother always trying to arrange his mating, poor him, his mother hadn't ever succeeded of course but the whole ordeal was very exasperating. Focusing back on what Auria was saying.

"Rin, I have not consulted you on this decision but would you allow me to make this decision for you?" asked Auria wanting to be sure that Rin was ok with everything before she said anymore.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," smiled Rin, her affection for Auria very obvious in her tone and her eyes spoke of her gratitude for all the kindness Auria had shown her. Auria affectionately touched Rin's cheek as she looked at her adopted daughter in awe and love, a mist of tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you so much sweetheart, you can not imagine how happy your response has made me," the tears in Auria's eyes made two neat streaks down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away and sniffling softly took Rin's hand in to her own.

"Rin, I have arranged your mating with Lord Sesshomaru. I just wanted to know you would allow me to make that decision other than that the ceremony will take place in two weeks time. I will send the invites as soon as I am done speaking to you," Auria was happy but Rin was in shock, she could not believe what her adoptive mother had just told her.

"But I can't be with him, he thinks I'm below him, I was human once and he never accepted that part of me," Auria wasn't expecting Rin to jump for joy seeing as Sesshomaru had been an ass, but she also hadn't expected the response she was receiving currently. Her daughter's emotions were going hysterical, she was jumping from one emotion to another and if she weren't who she was she would be dizzy by now.

"Mother, I can't, he barely talks to me and that's because I'm your daughter, I'm demon. When I was human he used to ignore me, he didn't even look at me, how can he now suddenly agree to be with me forever?" Rin didn't know how to feel, what was she? A toy that he could have at anytime and than discard at anytime? She wasn't his puppet and neither were her feelings, why did he want to be with her, a girl he could barely stand. Auria was still holding her hands and now she could feel Auria comforting her with her aura, like a mother would her pup, trying to get her to calm down.

"Sweetheart, I don't know why he treats you the way he does, but he promised me four years ago when I told him my intentions regarding you that he would take you as his mate. Rin, if you do not want this and it bothers you so much I can cancel the arrangement, I want nothing but your happiness," Rin leaped into Auria's arms and Auria was more than happy to hold her distraught daughter in a comforting embrace.

The storm of emotions in the pit of her stomach was raging and her little known temper was also beginning to show its head. How dare Sesshomaru treat her the way he did after knowing that she would be his mate. She understood why her mother had told her about her being able to get her revenge from Sesshomaru but was tying her life line to him really worth it. She still had feelings for him, and they were feelings of affection, but she wasn't stupid enough to think that Sesshomaru would feel anything even close to that towards her. She had heard of the bond of demons and how unique it was, but she knew that if she did not mesh well with him then even the unique bond would not give them happiness. She did not even understand why she was considering happiness; the ice prince didn't care about anyone or anyone's happiness, why should she be different. Furthermore, he had already proved that to her by continuing to treat her the way he did. When she came to live with Auria. and she was human, the first two years he had ignored her completely, in fact she had addressed him and he had completely ignored it like she did not even exist. When Rin did become a demon, he had acknowledged her but never spoke more than a greeting to her and that was only when her mother was there, other times he just nodded. What did he think, that he was a god on earth for treating her like she was nothing? She could not believe he knew and he still treated her like this, how dare him.


	7. Chapter 7

**i am sorry i'm late**

 **cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

 **Chapter 7**

 _In the West…_

Sesshomaru had been busy with meetings all day, since the revolt Sesshomaru had taken great measures to restore peace within his lands. He had created a council that was made up of one representative from each village in his kingdom and once a month he held a meeting with the council in order to discuss problems and progress. Albeit the meeting took place once a month it was a dawn till dusk event because of the amount of villages and problems, he was beginning to think he needed to simplify this somehow because the workload was colossal. Sesshomaru did not know who had betrayed him in his council of nobles at the time so he had slaughtered all of them and given shape to a new council format, his advisors had told him many times that he needed to elect someone else to handle this council, so he could focus on more important matters. However, Sesshomaru could not trust anyone with this task, because people who had access to his council had access to his people and could do more harm then good if they were incompetent. Being Sesshomaru he had started patrolling his lands again as well, the duty, which was left to his general, and his elite guard had fallen to him since he found that they were incompetent. His general was a good friend of his but he could not afford any more mistakes, he told his advisors that this arrangement was temporary but it had been two years since this temporary arrangement had begun. Sesshomaru would go on by instinct not keeping a timetable so that he would not become predictable to his enemies. The villages that had been destroyed had been restored since and to his surprise his mother had been a great help supervising the repairs in his absence. He knew his mother's kindness was much like his stoic exterior, just for show, she did this to show a united House of the West. She had not stopped trying to play matchmaker he had until now met Ladies from the West, the South and the North, but to his mother's surprise he had rejected all of them. His mother had then tried to get his advisors to pressure him to take a mate and he had relayed to them that he had in fact chosen a Lady from the East. Since that revelation his mother had made her distaste known to him and had tried to find out which Lady from the East he had chosen. Few in his lands would object to him taking a mate from the East, since the ruling house was family to him and the East had stood by them in all their hardships. His mother on the other hands was part of the few who would rather have her son marry a Lady from any of the lands other than the East; off course it was not her place to make that decision for him. Yes, she was his mother and he should marry the Lady she chose but since he was a Lord his first priority were his people and their welfare. Marrying a Lady of the East would further strengthen the bond between the two lands and his council, as well as his people more then agreed with his decision. His mother was not happy when she was wrong and had grilled all his servants to know whom he had chosen but the only two people who knew were out of her reach. Auria would never confess to his mother about such a matter and as far as she knew Yukiatsu was dead, so she had no choice but to wait like everyone else until he himself revealed whom the chosen Lady was. His mother was an intelligent being but he knew she had no idea that he had chosen Rin, he knew she thought that since Rin had been a human once, he would not taken her as a mate. He wondered how big a shock it would be for her when she found out that he had chosen Rin, or in fact Auria had betrothed him to Rin, a task that should have been his mother's. He remembered a time when he was a pup and his mother wasn't so cold towards him, she would hold him close when he was afraid and praise him when he did well. However, as Sesshomaru grew his mother retracted her affection and the worst part was that though he blamed Inuyasha for the loss of his father for many years he could not blame him for the lack of affection from his mother. The truth was Inukimi might have been good to him when he was a pup but she treated his father in the same business, calculated manner she had in many ways passed onto him. Whereas his father was a passionate being much like Inuyasha, he would show emotion, anger, love, hurt but Inukimi would just walk away. He could not remember a single moment when his sire and mother had been happy in each others company, when he was young he blamed Inuyasha's mother for the demise of their relationship, but as time went on he understood that it wasn't Inuyasha's mother it was his own mother's cold exterior that pushed his father away. His parents lack of a relationship was the main reason he had not chosen a mate all these years because it would be pointless, no demoness could offer him the passionate love he desired. Yes, he was stoic to the world but he wanted his other half to warm him up and waken his passion. He was not just his mother's son, he possessed the blood of his sire and that meant he had the same passion that Inuyasha did and that's what he wanted in his relationship. This passion, this completing of two souls he had seen in his aunt and her mate, he had decided then that if he could not achieve that than he would not take a mate for life. Auria had asked him to take Rin and he had seen Rin, a passionate being full of emotions, she was a befitting Lady of the East because, much like her adopted mother she was a ball of emotion and warmth. He hoped that Rin would see past his cold exterior and he would help her, he wasn't a fool, this wasn't a joke. If he was going to tie his life to someone than he would make the effort, put aside his pride and make the relationship work especially for Rin, that girl had been through so much and he was well aware of that. He had tried many times in the past year to speak to Rin or be close to her but since they were not mates yet he could not risk it. He could not risk other people finding out, then her life would be in danger, especially if his mother worked it out. Auria already had enough enemies without him adding to her problems, he had refrained from having any special contact with her, but he hoped his past rapport with Rin would help her warm up to him. The time for them to mate was nearly here and Auria had told him early in the day through their connection that she would be telling Rin about the arrangement. He didn't know why it mattered to him so much but it did and it was frustrating that suddenly he wanted her approval; he wanted Rin to like him. He told himself it was because he wanted the mating to be a success but he was as nervous as a pup trying to prove himself to his sire. Oh he remembered the first time his father took him on sentry with him and how nervous he had been; in fact, he had been ill all week leading up to the day. Today all day he could not think of anything else, to say he was distracted was an understatement, he had been sweating bullocks all day.

The last time he had seen Rin she was sitting beside her mother in the council hall listening in on the meeting of the Lords and Ladies of the four Lands, he had been mesmerised by her poise. He had known that as a child Rin had admired him and though he was flattered to be so revered by the young girl, it was still wrong for him to show any recuperation of that sentiment. Now that Rin was a young demoness and his betrothed things were very different, what troubled him now was Rin's reaction to his presence. Where when Rin was human he would pick up her rapidly beating heart in his presence now it seemed as though he did not even exist, other then exchanging pleasantries Rin did not even look at him, let alone speak to him. He wondered what her reaction would be when Auria told her about the arrangement, he did not think she would be ecstatic because of her behaviour towards him, he hoped though that it gave her some joy. He did not know how to feel about this, he was Sesshomaru the never feeling, never reacting ice Prince, and no one expected him to be sentimental in any form or way. He didn't know why he was even thinking about it, honestly all that young girl did was ensue feelings and thoughts in him that he could not even understand. When he thought about her he lost track of time, of what he was doing and he became a slave to worry. He worried that she no longer felt anything for him, his true reason for agreeing to the mating was in fact that he knew Rin liked him, if they both even slightly liked each other it meant that the mating could work. Since saying yes to Auria he had racked his brain for reasons as to why he had agreed and that was the only logical explanation he had come up with. Over the years he had assisted Auria from the sidelines in Rin's education, training and political development. Currently he should be resting it was the middle of the night and all he could do was think about Rin. He assured himself that she would be honoured to be his mate, he was the finest bachelor in the four lands but somehow Rin's recent reactions to his presence would not allow him to rest with his own assurances. He did not want to discuss this topic with Auria, because she would no doubt never let him live this down.

When he thought of Auria he automatically thought about Yuki, they would have been perfect together had they not been separated. He admired Yuki for allowing his soul to remain so that he could care for Auria, it was the greatest sign of care from a demon he had seen but again it was sad that no one else would ever know. Yuki was still in the East and only made an appearance when Auria and he were the only ones present. His mind shifted back to Rin making him wonder if he could ever come to care for her as much as Yuki did for Auria. He was a demon and demons were not known for their grand expressions of romance as humans put it. He would however make it clear to Rin once she became his mate that she was the most important and esteemed person in his eyes as his mate.

In his pondering he failed to notice the light of the rising son filling his room, he had paced the night away in his worry over Rin's reaction.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Plz Review


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, thank you for the wonderful reviews and I am sorry about the silly mistake in chapter 5 it is the southern lord that killed Yukiatsu not the eastern Lord. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Again plz review it's the best sort of incentive for writing quickly.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Rin was in her room sitting by the window, she had just sent her maid away with specific instructions that she didn't want to be disturbed today. She expected that soon her mother would arrive to enquire about her health, her mother was an extremely loving creature and a very doting mother. Rin didn't wish to worry her mother or anyone else for that matter, she just wished to think about the events that had transpired yesterday. Rin had agreed to be mated to Lord Sesshomaru, she could not bring herself to deny Auria this after everything the demoness had done for her. She knew Auria still held in to account the feelings that Rin had expressed to her about her affections for Sesshomaru as a child and could not bring herself to explain her situation to be different now. It was overwhelming, she had thought that one day she would have to choose a mate but she supposed that he would be from the East, a General like Lord Rein or a dignitary so that the Eastern Crown was reserved to the East alone. The choice of Lord Sesshomaru had caught her off guard but she appreciated her mother's efforts to not only honour Rin's own wishes as a child but also to allocate a mate more than capable of defending her. She did wonder how and why Sesshomaru had agreed but she knew she wouldn't know until after the mating. Rin was co-regent of the East and would have to be relieved of her duties before she travelled to the West with her soon-to-be mate, it worried Rin that her mother would be left to deal with everything alone. Lady Auria was not a weakling and more than capable, she had proved this before the arrival of Rin but it was unsettling to leave her home. It seemed that Sesshomaru was always the cause of upheaval in her life, he had dragged her around with him as a young child and now again was dragging her away from her home. Maybe it was bratty, but she was beyond annoyed with him, first for his treatment of her after she moved to the East and second for having the nerve to displace her again in the grand scheme of things. Her mother had assured her that she would remain the heir of the East but how was she suppose to be there for her people if she was stuck with the Ice Prince. Oh yes she had come up with a name for him and planned to call him that, hell if he thought she was going to swoon all over him he had another thing coming. That pig headed demon had the nerve to commit to this relationship and still treat her so badly, oh she would get her revenge, she would make him work for her affections. A plan began to form in Rin's mind regarding the situation and how she could punish Sesshomaru for breaking her heart.

Before Rin could further plan out the details of her devious scheme her mother had arrived. Rin looked at her mother before turning back to look out the window, her mother dismissed the servants and came and took a seat next to her.

"What is it you are afraid of Rin?" asked Auria turning towards her daughter and moving a stray hair that was peaking out from her neatly stacked top knot. Rin looked at her mother and smiled a small smile as if wanting her mother to understand without her saying anything.

"I don't want to leave the East; I don't want to leave you all alone" Rin's small voice made Auria smile. Sometimes she wondered why Rin was so afraid to venture her opinion did she not know how important she was to Auria, but that would be a topic for another day today she was here to attend to Rin's fears and insecurities.

Auria had known that Rin would not take this as well as when she was younger because of her dear cousin's stoic nature ever being present. Despite the fact that she thought Sesshomaru should have paid her more attention seeing as she was his betrothed she understood he wanted to put her safety before anything. She knew if he paid her more attention people would start questioning and gossiping which in the case of her adopted daughter spelled some serious danger. She however did not understand why he did not court her in secret, he could have sent her letters, gifts without acknowledging them to anyone else but the oaf of a demon had probably not noticed.

"Rin you are not leaving me, your eventual move to the West after the mating will be progress in your training. Sweetheart you have visited the North, you live in the East and I know that previously you resided in the West but even so you were never in an administrative position. Your becoming The Lady of the West will mean decisions of your own, you will have allocated responsibilities that you will not share with anyone, basically this will be a test of your abilities as a ruler without the confinement of a co-regency. Yes, after your mating you will remain the Crown Princess of the East but you will no longer be my co-regent because you will be the ruling Lady of the West, this is all good practise for when you become the Lady of the East," Auria wanted to assure her daughter that the status she was moving on to was better then her co-regent. She wanted to comfort her with the knowledge that she was not being replaced in the East, only temporarily leaving so she can further her education. Rin although not happy about leaving, could do little to protest because there was nothing logical she could say that would suffice as a valid excuse for not leaving the East.

"I feel like I'm letting my people down," Rin offered with a sad smile to which Auria laughed lightly.

"Well it seems to me your avoiding Sesshomaru, and Rin learning to be a better ruler will help the people of the East not let them down," replied Auria to which Rin could not help but smile. Rin had to admit to herself that at times butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of being mated to Sesshomaru, no one could deny he was gorgeous. Rin blushed at the direction of her thoughts and did not even notice as Auria slipped away quietly from her room, leaving the soon to be mated Rin to her thoughts. Sesshomaru was the most eligible bachelor in the four Lands and he was her childhood crush. It was odd to her that as soon as her mother pronounced Sesshomaru as her betrothed she had stopped using his title. It was as if she was suddenly the exception to every rule in his life. She felt powerful but that power would have to wait another few days. Guests that lived close by had already began arriving at the palace and preparations for the mating were well underway. Auria was a perfect administrator, forever organised and prepared for everything. For the mating, things only needed to be put in order, everything was already prepared.

The mating was an important event, it was attended by everyone that was important. Sesshomaru would arrive at the palace nine days prior to the actual mating ceremony and each day he would send her a gift of significant importance. The gifts were meant to symbolise how important and valued the female was to her betrothed, the gifts could include jewellery, clothing, furniture anything that signified the importance. If the female's guardian accepted every gift deeming it significant enough on the tenth day, the marking ceremony would take place. This particular ceremony was what the audience was gathering for, unlike lore, the marking ceremony was not a carnal event it was a very spiritual event. In the marking ceremony both female and male would dress in their crests and gather in the main hall. The two persons would be seated next to each other for everyone to view and confirm that they were in fact unmated. Once everyone agreed, the two mates would sink their fangs at the point where the neck meets the collar bone at the same time. If the individuals are unmated their souls intertwine in a wondrous display of light and the mark of their respective mate will take shape in the punctured area. In the case of Sesshomaru the mark would be a blue crescent moon and for Rin it would be a golden sun. After the marking ceremony takes place the two mates are allowed to transform into their true form at dusk and spend the night away at a den the male had found for this particular occasion. On the next day the two newly mated return to the palace for the great fast after sunset. The following morning both mates return to the male's home, in her case the West.

Rin wondered what gifts Sesshomaru would present to her and it was lucky she wasn't the one rating the importance of the gifts or she would reject them in spite. She knew her mother would have already informed Sesshomaru of her answer and he would be arriving in five days to begin the process. She wondered what would transpire with their new relationship now in the open…..

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

So what do you guys think will happen?...I am wondering that too. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and contemplating the next one. Lets hear your opinion, what do you want to happen or what do you think will happen? What will be the gifts?

Come on guys plz review :)


	9. Chapter 9

The story is finally flowing smoothly, thank you all for bearing with me. I enjoyed the build up and can't wait to share with you what I've got in stall for Sesshomaru and Rin. Thank you to those who reviewed, it makes my day when i read a review. you guys are the reason i write, thank you soon very much. i hope you enjoy and plz review.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Chapter 9**

 _In the West…._

Sesshomaru was due to travel to the East in that afternoon and he had yet to figure out what he wanted to give Rin. He had asked his cousin for help but she had flatly refused telling him she was the last person he should be asking because, she was the one given the daunting task of approving whatever he sent. He wished he could speak to someone about his dilemma but, there was no one he could trust with this sort of thing. He was so anxious that he had in fact contemplated asking his mother but than thought against it because he would be forced to reveal who he was mating.

He sighed then because that brought to the forefront another problem he was currently facing. Auria had issued summons to the Eastern castle and since he was a Lord he would naturally be sent the summon. Traditionally when a summon was sent, inviting the person it was kept between the Lords, especially if one of them was the subject of the summon. In some cases, the information was revealed to the closest members in the household for preparation purposes, gifts and such things but the information was never to be a circulated piece of gossip. To unnecessarily reveal the information of the summon was to forfeit all safety and decorum. To reveal such information was to allow his enemies an opportunity to attack because it would mean that the rulers of the lands were together in one place or distracted by whatever event was occurring. Now a summon was not just for a mating, the summon could be for anything but his household was plagued with gossip due to his announcement of a betrothal to an Eastern Lady. He had announced that he was betrothed to an Eastern Lady so a summon from the Eastern lands could only mean he was about to have his mating ceremony. His mother was sure that the summon had something to do with his future mate but because she did not know who the mate was she could not be completely sure. Now Sesshomaru's dilemma was he had his advisors prepare everything that was used in a mating ceremony. Which, obviously meant that was the purpose of the summon but his mother still did not know who his future mate was because, he refused to tell her. The whole household had been snooping around for information because the whole household was obviously curious to who their future Lady would be, but again he had kept that to himself. Now his dilemma was that he was beyond irritated with his mother and servants snooping around to find out about his future mate, in his efforts to prevent any information from getting out he had been too preoccupied to notice that he was already due to leave for the East. He was Sesshomaru and he was never unorganised but this was a true dilemma, he had thought of everything that could be offered as a mating gift and everything seemed too materialistic to him for his Rin. He had obviously thought after in regards to what Rin liked but again he was faced with a very serious case of amnesia because all he could remember was she liked pretty flowers. Furthermore, she had liked the flowers when she was nine years old, her choices could obviously have changed since. He would love to admit he was in a fix and somebody would help him sort it out, only problem is there was only one person who could help and he was also stranded in the East. He would speak to Yuki as soon as he got their but he would be expected to present the first gift on the following day, that would be a problem. He knew that he was stoic and whatever else people liked to call him for his lack of anything on the emotional front but he wanted to do this right. He Sesshomaru was nervous and if he had to admit it only to himself a little afraid of his mate's reaction. Rin was no longer his ward and an insignificant human being, at this current moment she was the heir to the Eastern throne and the most eligible bachelorette since Auria. Ok so his cousin had hinted at the fact that his future mate was angry at him because he had not tried to court her….. _alright he growled at himself_ ….taking a deep breath he corrected she hadn't told him he had picked it up by telepathically snooping around in her mind and since then she had shut him out. He wondered was it so wrong to be who he was with his lack of emotional being, he had to speak to Yuki but it seemed like he would never have enough time.

 _A few hours later…still in the West….._

He could feel the presence of his mother outside his door and he wanted to kill something because this would be the umpteenth time she had stood in that exact spot. He was tempted to get up, open the door and ask the nosy demoness what her problem was but he hadn't earned his reputation without his steely composure. For the infinite time he pinched the bridge of his nose and practised breathing to maintain his slowly non existent patience, a few more hours and he would be on his way until then…he took a deep breath. He had obviously been thinking about what to give Rin as her first gift while in his study when he had come across an old joined parchment the ancient equivalent of a book. In this 'book' were drawings of all the flora that could be found in the four kingdoms, the drawings were miniature paintings and it was old but somehow perfect to give Rin. He was currently cleaning that item and fixing the binding to be in a shape presentable to his future mate. He knew that if Rin so preferred he would have an exact copy of this 'book' made so that she could have a better copy for a lack of a phrase. However, he knew that Rin would treasure it as it was and for some reason he thought it would make her happy. Now he could go to the East and think up the rest of the gifts but while he was fixing the delicate bindings the idea for two other gifts had entered his mind. The last gift he presented her was the most significant gift and it would be his offering to her in exchange of her lifetime of devotion. He knew exactly what he would give her but before he commissioned it he would speak to Yuki. As for the other gifts his adopted brother was known to be quite the romantic of his time, he would employ his expertise in the matter.

 _In the East…_

Auria was smirking to her self, poor Sesshomaru did he really think he could read anything in her mind that she didn't want him to read. In the early hours of the morning as she stood at her balcony with Yuki by her side she had felt Sesshomaru's aura brush over their invisible connection. She had immediately closed off all her thoughts accept for the ones regarding Rin being angry with him and than she had pretended to be angry with him for snooping before closing the link altogether. To him she was sure the information was probably an evil that was plaguing him, but to her it was something she thought he should be aware of. She knew her cousin well and knew that he had not ignored Rin to intentionally hurt her but it was because he simply did not think that way. It would come as a surprise to most who thought Lord Sesshomaru was all observing, all knowing, he didn't consider most emotional aspects of things, just because he didn't think they were important. She knew he would take very good care of Rin but Auria didn't just want him to provide for Rin, she wanted him to be Rin's companion in everything. Sesshomaru needed to be aware that though he didn't do anything to hurt her, simply ignoring her or in this case doing nothing to help the situation between them could lead to her being hurt. In fact, she knew that if Rin became indifferent to Sesshomaru he would be hurt as well, even if he did not wish to admit it. His pride was great for him to be a ruler but that wasn't the case if he wanted to be a devoted mate. Sesshomaru needed to get to know the new Rin, the little girl he had taken under his wing had blossomed into a beautiful Lady, who was similar yet very different from her miniature self. She had experienced the failing of a mating and if they both could not love each other for who they were than this mating would also be doomed. Rin similarly needed to learn that Sesshomaru was stoic not because he did not posses any emotions but because his emotions could be used against him. She used her emotions as part of her ruling strategy but everyone wasn't the same and he couldn't do that because he wasn't raised to trust his emotions. Her parents being in love and giving her so much warmth had given her faith in her emotional being but Sesshomaru had been raised to consider emotions a weakness. He would change and adapt to be a better mate for Rin, but Rin had to give him a fair chance and she had to help him be a better person. In a way, Yuki and Auria were bringing together Sesshomaru and Rin as a way to see a life that could have been theirs a long time back. Both of them knew the challenges that the young couple would face and they had faith in the bond the two shared.

 _Still in the East…._

Yuki had helped her plan the mating ceremony and when she had explained to him her dear cousin's dilemma he had all but laughed at the oaf of a demon. Yuki knew what this mating meant to Auria, this was her second chance. This could never dull the pain of what she was going through but seeing someone close to her happy would help distract her from the pain. Being mated was everything, a binding of the souls and in this case the auras as well. Yuki was afraid of what the people who did not want this to happen would do once the news got out. do. He had been keeping an especially close watch on Rein but Yuki was restricted to remain within the castle, so there was a limit to how much he knew of Rein's activities. He knew Rein had taken a lover, a wind demon named Kagura and Auria, having used a lot of her energy to block her mating mark, was still recovering from the shock of the news. Yuki had watched her immerse herself in preparation to forget some part of the pain and he watched her continue to hide all her pain behind that beautiful smile of hers. The significance of this mating was greater than Rin and most people involved in the meeting knew, this mating was the securing of the future of the Demon Kingdom. The Demon Kingdom was thought to be a myth namely because the only way a Demon Kingdom could exist was if the most powerful houses combined. For those who did not understand, what could be more powerful than a child of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Yes, this mating would produce the heir to the Demon Kingdom throne, a ruler under whom the four Kingdoms of the demon world would unite and find balance. He knew Sesshomaru was vaguely aware of the myth but Sesshomaru was not one to dwell upon such things. Despite people thinking him power hungry he did not care for such trivial things he called them, for him an offspring was just that, an offspring, someone for him to protect. Sesshomaru would make a great father despite his stoic nature, the hard life he had endured around his mother, he would never allow his pups to experience such pain. He wished he had been around Sesshomaru longer then he had been but then again he wished for a lot of things that could not be. All he knew was that this mating had to go ahead without interruption and Rin needed to be protected until the event at all costs.

Yuki was looking forward to the arrival for his adopted brother, not just so he could rub his dilemmas in his face but also because, Sesshomaru presence made the place much safer. Being a diplomat had its issues, one being that your enemies resided in your home and you didn't know which one of them was a fool enough to attack in such close vicinity. Auria had asked him to guard Rin at all times and he only left Rin's side when she was sleeping, because then Auria kept the vigil on her rather than him. Rin was still mostly unaware of his presence, he would be a fool to not see that she felt his aura around but because she did not know him, she could not pinpoint who he was. The other members of the household were as unaware, lucky for him he was so old and had vanished long before these people came to be a part of the Eastern household. Even Rein suspected being watched but because he had never been acquainted with Yuki he had no idea who he was, or what he was for that matter. All would come to the for front when the time came but for now he was doing the one job he loved, he was watching Auria help Rin select a wardrobe of clothes to take with her to the West.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Plz plz review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, thank you very much for the reviews I am glad you all are enjoying the story. Sorry this chapter took longer than I expected because it was harder to write, but finally I am done. I hope you like it. Plz read and review.**

 **CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Chapter 10

 _Sesshomaru…._

He was travelling to the East with his trusted two headed dragon and Jaken, it was not necessary for his mother or any other member of his household to be a part of this, so they were not. The book he was going to present Rin was in his kimono pocket and he uncharacteristically touched it every so often to make sure it was still there. Before he left he had his housekeeper clean the adjoining room to his reserved for the Lady of the West. The room was a ceremonial intricacy, it had no real purpose. His mother had used it to house her wardrobe and jewellery, Rin could utilise it any manner she wished. The room would be aired and cleaned out and when Rin arrived she could have it set up in anyway she pleased. He wondered how it would be to have a counterpart, he had ruled alone and had never considered the importance of another's opinion within his household. His Rin would be the Lady of the House thus by custom her say would be the final word on anything regarding the household or its members. Sesshomaru laughed on the inside, a little awkwardly offcourse it wasn't often he saw the humour in things. What he found so funny was the fact that even though he was the Lord of the West, Rin would be of a higher authority within the walls of his castle, because she was the Lady of the West. He knew Rin was a kind being and was not worried in the least of any major changes in the household but he was a little anxious for the changes that she would make. He wondered if she would get his opinion before making those changes and most of all how she would cope with the presence of his mother. His mother albeit never being the Lady of the West was still used to getting her way because there was no one to tell her or show her otherwise, this would now change. Up ahead Sesshomaru could see a large village signalling he had entered the Eastern Lands, from here the palace was but few kilometres away. A lot needed to be done in the next few days and when he returned to his lands he needed to instate Rin as his counterpart on the Western throne. He was tired of the slow pace they were travelling at mostly because Ah-Un was carrying a lot of luggage, but he was certain the dragon could carry Jaken and fly the rest of the distance. Turning around Sesshomaru signalled for the dragon to take to the air, which prompted Jaken to hurriedly mount the dragon before it took to the air. After making sure the dragon would be able to fly adequately Sesshomaru formed his demon cloud and led the way. At their current pace they would reach in less then five minutes, Sesshomaru could already see the palace and the forest that lead to it. He wondered if he would be seeing Rin.

 **'** **Probably not, Auria would probably want to keep her hidden until the marking ceremony,'**

Sesshomaru growled internally. 'Why are you at the forefront right now?'

 **'** **This is one of the biggest occasions of our life and you expect me to sleep through it do you. I am a dog but I am not that big a dog,'** Replied the beast smugly to Sesshomaru's surprise.

He understood though this ceremony was their binding, his beast binding to Rin's and his binding to Rin.

Sesshomaru flew over the gate of the East and landed in the court yard to be greeted by his beautiful cousin, in the ceremonial golden robes of the East. She was smirking at him despite the severity of the situation the other two Lords stood behind her dressed in their ceremonial robes. Lord Faida was dressed in deep green with small serpents in black at random on his robes, whilst Lord Kai was a sight to behold in his fire red robes rimmed with a deep purple colour. Both Lords nodded at Sesshomaru in greeting as Sesshomaru returned the greeting. Auria watched the exchange before she moved forward and embraced her cousin as he stood swiftly, pleasantly surprised on the inside at her affectionate display. Nonetheless, he placed a tentative hand on her back and rested his chin on her head, to which Auria smiled. After a while the two parted and Auria led Sesshomaru away to show him to his chambers.

The room he was being led to had been his room from when he had first visited the castle as a pup, he knew his way around the castle as well as Auria, curtesy of the amount of time he had spent here with her. Yet his kind young cousin was taking him herself, as soon as he stepped in to his room he felt Yuki's presence. Sesshomaru had to wonder the moment he saw his adopted brother sitting on his bed what him and Auria were up to but he would wait to find out.

"Auria told me your dilemma". Yuki offered in way of explanation for his presence in Sesshomaru's room to which Sesshomaru rolled his eyes internally.

He could never understand why Auria never kept anything to herself, not that he wasn't glad. Honestly he hadn't been looking forward to explaining to Yuki his shortcomings on the mating matter and Auria had made his life easier. What did annoy him though was that she told him she would not offer any help yet she did and he knew she would, sighing internally for the conversation with his brother.

Auria looked at Sesshomaru, not surprised at his stoic exterior but being herself she gave him another hug. She was very glad he was here; she knew the situation was tense in her household because of Reins presence but her cousin being here would make her sleepless nights go away.

"So I will leave you two to figure out the situation and head back to help Rin in her preparations. I hope you both come up with really good gifts and Sesshomaru, don't forget to find yourself a den," Reminded Auria before she smiled at both the males and left the room.

"You have no idea how glad she is that you are finally here. If she could she would have had you come to the East sooner. Rein is really getting on her nerves; he hasn't done anything yet but that doesn't stop her from having sleepless nights," Provided Yuki, Sesshomaru nodded very well aware of the situation at hand and more than prepared for it. Yuki took a seat on Sesshomaru's bed and crossed his legs in a meditative pose ready to hear his cousins' grand plans for the gifts.

Sesshomaru took a seat on the chair close to the window on the right side of the bed, from the window Sesshomaru could see Rin's room, her window was right across from his. He believed it had been a strategic placement done by his cousin to tease him or maybe reassure him. Currently the curtains were drawn and he could not see what was happening in her room, in between the rooms was a rose garden filled with pink roses, Rin's favourite flowers. The right side of the garden was a concrete wall and on the left was the wall for the hot spring that joined and separated their rooms. He was definitely curious as to what Rin would be doing now but he could neither see, hear or smell curtesy of the wall, curtains and flowers. Sesshomaru was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had all but forgotten about his brother. When Yuki begin to hum Sesshomaru was brought back from his reverie to the present situation.

Rather awkwardly, Sesshomaru turned around to look at his brother, taking a seat across from him on the chair. His brother's eyes were closed while he remained in his meditative position, humming to himself while sitting on the bed. He knew Yuki was waiting for him to speak and was surprised at not being teased about his absentmindedness.

"The first gift this Sesshomaru has chosen is a bonded scroll listing the flora in the lands and its uses," Explained Sesshomaru. Yuki, who had stopped humming as soon as Sesshomaru began to speak opened his eyes and nodded.

"That is a very good and sensible choice, I was afraid you would want to give her flowers," Yuki encouraged, conveying his pride and relief at the same time. Sesshomaru slightly scowled at the relief, but he would be lying if he said he had not considered flowers.

"Do you have any other gift that you already know you would like to give her? The last two gifts are the most significant, have you thought anything about those?" Asked Yuki knowing that Sesshomaru would have put some thought into those because they were the most important. Sesshomaru nodded and began explaining to Yuki what he had thought.

As Yuki listened to Sesshomaru in awe at the quantity of words the stoic demon spoke he could not help but beam in pride, the gifts would be perfect. Sesshomaru had commissioned for a shield to be forged from his molars and be inscribed with his personally fashioned crest for Rin, as the Lady of the West. The crest would be of the golden flower that bloomed in the snow, Yuki beamed.

For his final gift, Sesshomaru had a sword forged from both of his canines, the most powerful part of him, the sword would serve both sides of Rin. The sword would be for healing, to channel the warmth of her soul and for destruction, to channel her Youki. Both the gifts would arrive in the afternoon. Sesshomaru had made certain that both weapons could only be wielded by Rin. Sesshomaru was a very powerful demon, surpassing his father in power long ago and no weapon forged from his being had ever existed. When he had thought of the final gifts he wanted to give Rin, he knew it had to be a part of himself, conveying to her his uttermost trust and commitment in their bond. This was the sign of his eternal commitment and the most powerful gesture he had ever made.

Yuki was beyond impressed, he didn't think Sesshomaru had it in him, but the stoic demon had stumped him completely with the revelation of the two gifts. Rin was a formidable force as it was because of Auria's aura but now she would be invincible. Though he was trilled that they had three gifts done and dusted, he did not fail to notice that they still had to figure out the other six and than find a suitable den.

"Sesshomaru, I am extremely pleased so far but we still have six gifts to figure out plus the den. I have been doing some research regarding the den and I might have a good idea on that but we still have six other gifts to figure out," Voiced Yuki, an amused Sesshomaru lifted his delicate looking left brow.

Yuki had surprised him with the praise but his reminder of the six mating gifts and mentioning them twice did annoy him a little.

"Have you maybe though of gifting her garments with your crest?" questioned Yuki, knowing it was an appropriate gesture, personal and impersonal enough to be a second gift.

"This Sesshomaru has considered it and ordered such garments to be fashioned. A moonstone necklace in the shape of a flower has also been commissioned as a potential gift" Sesshomaru was full of surprises, who said he needed Yuki's help at all. The demon seemed to be doing a splendid job in showing that he was capable of being sensitive and attentive towards his future mate's needs.

"Excellent! … What else?" questioned Yuki knowing that this was not the end of it. If Sesshomaru had all these things made because he thought they could be potential gifts than there was bound to be more, all six of them if he was lucky. He was honoured to be given the task of counselling Sesshomaru about the appropriate gifts to be presented before the mating. His brother valued his opinion and that in itself was surprising but very heart warming.

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly almost amused at his older brother, not surprised at the curiosity and hope that was shinning in Yuki's eyes. Yes, he had been confused and wanted Yuki's opinion on the gifts but had he really come across as having no clue whatsoever. They would be foolish to think he had spent sleepless nights doing nothing. He had everything that came to mind as a potential gift made so he could get a second opinion on them as soon as he arrived. He wondered if Yuki really thought all the stuff that was now in this very room was his own. He hadn't needed his dragon if he was only bringing his own things, the dragon was needed so Sesshomaru could lug all the potential gifts to the East.

"The chambers of the Lady have been made ready to use as she pleases, the key has been packed as a gift. The area behind the main chambers has been walled, a private garden created with every flower that pleases Rin. A crown forged by this Sesshomaru, in jade, emerald and gold is in the luggage ready to be presented. Lastly a golden mare of the finest pedigree and a stable for the Lady to add to when she pleases."

Yuki was stunned, his brother had astounded him. Sesshomaru saw the stunned look on Yuki's face and smirked internally, he looked away outside the window again waiting for his brother to recover. Yuki cleared his throat, finding it completely dry before speaking.

"I am impressed to say the least, you had Auria worried for no reason," Yuki smirked at his brother, who turned towards him with a glare, nervously clearing his throat, Yuki proceeded. "The den is West of the territory on the border, you know the area of the waterfalls?" Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, when Yuki paused to make sure they were on the same page.

"A deep network of caves is behind the largest waterfall, it should conceal scent and sound," After saying his piece, Yuki stood up from the bed nodding in Sesshomaru's direction and disappeared into thin air.

Sesshomaru sighed removing his armour and laying down on his bed. He was not one to nap but the past few days had been very trying and some rest would be very welcome. After spreading his aura to check his surroundings, he closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing to rest.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Rin felt his aura spread out and got up quickly from her bed to draw the curtains aside and peer into his room. What she saw surprised her, Sesshomaru was napping on the bed and from this angle she could see how peaceful he was. When Rin had travelled with Sesshomaru she could not remember even once watching him sleep. She thought he went to sleep after her and woke up before her. In her younger years, she had even wondered if he slept at all, but being demon now she knew that even they had their limits.

She had sensed him as soon as he had approached the Eastern castle and knew exactly when he had arrived in his room. On Auria's insistence, Rin's room had been changed to the one she was in now. Initially, she thought it was to this room having more space but now she could see the reason sleeping soundly on his bed. She would be lying if she said she did not feel giddy that she would be his mate, she would finally have her wish to remain by his side forever. However, that did not mean she was still not angry at him, she was but she would see his behaviour towards her before she formed a final opinion. It was true though that he would have to get to know her and court her as he should have before the mating ceremony started. Her maid had informed her the amount of luggage and how heavy the things were that the Lord brought with him, she would have to wait and see exactly what they were. Closing the curtains again, Rin went back to reading the scrolls comfortably on her own bed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auria was more than relieved when Yuki explained that Sesshomaru was already prepared. Yuki had been entrusted to keep a watch on all those she suspected and he had just informed her that Rein had left the castle. Auria knew that he had probably gone to see his mistress but right now that was the least of her worries. Auria was going to make sure that Rin's mating was one to remember. Since she was playing hostess, her duties were many and time was not on her side. The ceremony would begin the following morning in her formal sitting room in the presence of the other two Lords.

Auria had organised the attire that Rin would wear and just had it sent to her room by a servant. She had been in the middle of completing some overdue paperwork when Yuki had interrupted her to give the household status report.

 **ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

 **I hope you like it, plz review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, a very big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are the reason that I keep going, you guys are my backbone and inspiration, your feedback keeps me afloat. Some of you have said the sweetest things in your reviews and they touch my heart, thank you, you guys are amazing! Again thank you very much!**

 **Now I have some very exciting material coming up, I have written a few Chapters ahead and I really hope you will enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Some of you I know feel for Auria and want me to give her a fleeting moment of happiness if nothing long lasting, I hear you guys, I totally understand why. I am not going to reveal any details from the up coming chapters except that your going to get a bit of a shock, I hope its a happy shock though :)**

 **I really hope you enjoy this and whats ahead , I will again ask plz review.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Chapter 11

So it begins….

The Eastern household was bustling with activity, all the servants were rushing around to have baths, clothes and breakfast ready. Today would be the first day of the mating ceremony between Sesshomaru and Rin. Other than Lady Auria, most of the important dignitaries were still sleeping, because dawn had just arrived. The Lady was in the formal sitting room organising everything. She had already had her bath and asked for breakfast to be laid out in the main hall. All servants wanted to get their work done so that they could also watch the beginning of the ceremony from the gallery above the sitting room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rin could hear the household awake and she knew that soon her mother would be here to wake her up. She was somewhat excited because today Lord Sesshomaru would have to step down from his pedestal and try to entice her to be his mate. She wondered to herself how the high and mighty Lord would present himself to be alluring. Laughing at her own train of thought, Rin got out of bed as she felt her mother approaching her door. The warmth that was radiating in her house and the butterflies that were in her stomach made the atmosphere euphoric. It seemed as if the whole household was thrumming with happiness and warmth, a most wonderful combination. It seemed the contagious atmosphere was heating up her body and allowing her to feel the actual magnitude of the situation. The next few days would be her final days in the Palace she had come to call home, she would be whisked away by a Prince for her happily ever after. The moment was perfect as long as she didn't think of the cold exterior of the Prince in question. She wondered if he could feel the atmosphere as she could, would he be excited to see her and would he be her Prince? She did not know what he thought, but her mother had given her a talking to about the situation. Auria had finally divulged to Rin the true state of her own mating and warned her adopted daughter to not ever repeat her mistake. She had assured Rin that Sesshomaru was not all that cold but that the choice was hers to make and that mating was not a game. Once mated, regardless of the situation, she would be bound to Sesshomaru forever. So rather than being mated to someone she could never care for, Auria wanted her to think it over and only choose Sesshomaru if she cared enough for him. Rin had been saddened to hear about her mother's life and silently commended the Lady for her strength. It was then that Rin made the decision that she did care for Sesshomaru and would have no other, but him. It was also at that moment she made the decision that she would treat him as he treated her. She would get to know him before proceeding to a deeper relationship.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Auria walked in to find Rin standing next to her bed smiling and the Lady could not help but take her adopted daughter into a warm hug. It would not be unheard of for her to shed a few tears today. It seemed already she was wiping the salt water that escaped her eyes. She could feel the happiness that was in Rin's scent and smiled through her tears, knowing what a special time this was for her. Her beautiful little girl was now taking her own path in life. This would be the most special type of journey any female had to take.

"You are happy Rin, and you have no idea how glad I am for that," Auria parted from Rin, lightly caressing her adopted daughter's cheek. Rin blushed at the implied meaning and nodded meekly before bowing her head in respect.

Even though Rin had been Auria's daughter for a long time she could not help but show the respect her status deserved. Auria was a very strong demoness, her Youkai and aura filled the room lightly caressing Rin's more sedated one. Rin had a tiny part Auria's aura which would one day give her powers associated with the house of the East. However, because of her young age her demon essence, her Youkai was not as strong as Auria's.

At first when Auria had explained the procedure of the change Rin had assumed that the Youkai and aura were the same thing but they were not. Rin had also assumed that the aura when embedded in her would change her to become a demoness, she was wrong.

Lady Auria was gifted with the powers of healing but she was also gifted with the power of life. Auria had embedded Rin's soul with a part of her own aura, only enough that once she passed on, her aura would hear the calling of Rin's soul and recognise her as the new owner. The transformation into a demoness was not attached to the embedding procedure but the transformation was necessary. Rin's human body would not be able to support the intensity and shear power of Auria's complete aura once she passed, so the change needed to happen. After the embedding of the soul, Auria had healed Rin's human soul, taking away its mortality and replacing it with eternal life. Rin's soul was born anew, no longer a human but not yet designated to a particular kind of demon, so she had no Youkai (demon essence). By offering Rin her own blood, Auria was able to transform Rin's soul to that of a golden dog demon. The soul of Rin had been transparent before and was suddenly filled with golden light. The rays split the soul into two mirror parts, one which glowed golden, her being and the other which glowed red, her Youkai. Rin could feel the power that Auria possessed that day and knew that she was in fact the daughter of a God. It was her aura that reminded Rin of that day and she thanked the God's for the gift they had given her in the form of her adopted mother. The fact that Sesshomaru was an equal in power to Auria was not lost on Rin, she was well aware that he was also the Son of a God. The night before when Sesshomaru had spread out his aura she had felt his power, she laughed to herself being human she had missed out on how complicated demons were. When she thought about it, she realised that the only reason she needed to know about the aura and the Youkai was because she was one of the three beings who possessed both. Though her 'being' part only possessed an inkling of an aura, but alas she did. Sesshomaru and Auria had a full aura and a full Youkai half to their complete soul. Normal demons had a split soul as well but their 'being' part of the soul did not have an aura attached to it, the 'being' part only represented their humanoid form. Her mind went back to the humanoid form of the demon in the chambers adjoining hers as her cheeks slightly flushed with heat.

When she came back from her reverie Auria was looking at her smiling, very well aware of what Rin had been thinking. The smile on her mother's face told her that. However, she mentioned nothing as she guided her daughter towards her private hot springs, directing the maid assigned to her daughter to help. Rin had seen the expensive purple Kimono her mother had picked out for her. The kimono was filled with emerald green leaves and her golden crest was visible on the back.

As she entered the hot springs she could see that her other maids had already been inside waiting for her. They helped her out of her current clothes and into the warm water that awaited her somewhat tense muscles. Her personal maid came forward to help wash her hair, while the other busied themselves with washing her body and filing her claws. Most females did not do anything to their claws but Auria had taught her daughter that there was absolutely no point in having long claws. It made them look wild and uncivilised, Rin could not have agreed more. Despite being transformed, Auria had encouraged Rin to develop her own comfort level, she had not set standards that Rin had to follow. Rin filed her nails, she cut her hair when it got too long, she did not wear layers and layers of Kimonos. Rin had fighting clothes like the slayers made that she wore to the dojo. Rin did not wear the traditional makeup, she refused to look like a geisha. Rin loved to wear scented oils, something of a rarity in dog demons because of their sensitive noses. All in all, Auria had made sure that she felt and behaved like her own person.

Rin had discovered that Auria's own upbringing had been similar, never dictated to a certain way of being. It did not mean that Rin did not know etiquette, she did, but concerning her appearance she was allowed to do as she pleased. Auria trusted Rin to look presentable and behave appropriately, so no extra measures were ever placed to deter her personal choices.

Her bath was nearly complete while she was busy in her own thoughts, and when her maid began towelling her hair, Rin made to get up and exit the spring. She knew that other dignitaries were just getting up, but she wondered if Sesshomaru had gotten up yet. She did not want to push out her Youkai to check, just in case he came looking for her. The hot springs she was in had a door that led to his room as well and she knew he could be here in a heart beat if he wished. Once she was in the safety of her personal quarters, she would make it a point to ask her personal maid of his current status.

Slowly, Rin exited the hot springs and took the robe that her maid offered. As Rin walked back into her, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her maids had followed her out and now were waiting to help her dress

"Sai, is Lord Sesshomaru awake?"

Sai was a kitsune and she all but hoorayed in response to the question. The kitsune nodded grinning madly and Rin could not help giggling.

"He was in the hot springs before you and directed us to wash you with the items he had used".

Rin gasped in shock, despite her keen nose the salts of the spring had prevented her from scenting him out, well not that she had tried. A sly smile spread across her face knowing the dog was trying to mark her with his scent already. Rin turned around at the laugh of her mother, who Rin had not even noticed entering her room.

"Old dogs, old tricks," was her only response to the curious faces now looking at her. Rin nodded at her mother's choice of words, knowing that she would always find a comrade and confidant in her mother.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sesshomaru had awoken before her and he knew, he could sense her still sound asleep in her quarters. Being a demon of his power had its bonuses such as being able to sense another without them knowing. Being the daughter of the Sun he had expected her to be awake like her adopted mother but it seemed that she did not share the habit just yet.

Sesshomaru would bathe soon but for now he exited his room and made his way down the hall to the balcony he knew his cousin was occupying.

When he entered the balcony area he knew Auria had sensed his arrival. She comfortably stood leaning against the railing as she stared up at the moon. He came forth and stood beside her in all his regal glory.

"You are concerned?" her question invaded his mind as she gave him a slight sideways glance before focusing back on the moon.

To say he was surprised would be an overstatement. He knew Auria kept tabs on all she cared about and he was one of the lucky beings to be under her constant scrutiny.

"No" his gruff reply left little to no room for questioning and so they stood together in a comfortable silence.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

To those on the outside they were beautiful beings, decedents of the Gods and more powerful than any other being that existed. To each other they were family and all the two really had. Yuki wondered how and why fate had chosen for only one to achieve happiness, while the other forever suffered. He knew that they were aware of his presence and he chose to watch on until they acknowledged him, respecting their time together. He knew that by standing by a previously upset Auria, his brother was offering her comfort and a shoulder to lean on. Auria was in pain due to the news of Rein having conceived a pup with his mistress, Sesshomaru he was sure was not aware but he stood by her nonetheless. Yuki smiled as the night passed on, knowing that his brother would soon head back to his chambers because the rising sun was no place for a son of Tsukuyomi. He would also head back inside as the daughter of Amaterasu was bathed in her life essence, the only one who would welcome the rising orb with open arms. He had witnessed sometimes that Rin would join her mother on the balcony at sunrise but only Auria glowed with the light that came from her mother. Rin he suspected would only do so after the essence of Amaterasu passed on to her through the aura that would be left after Auria passed on. Such thoughts were not for such a happy time but he could not help but think how long Auria would hold out before giving in to her grief and passing.

Being who she was she could choose to die and he knew that she would once she thought all that needed to be done was done. He would than be free to join her where ever their soul would go after passing on from the world of the living, until then he would remain dutifully at her service.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Plz Review and I hope you liked it so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I am grateful to all of you.**

 _Lenbev05, Cocolovely, Stardash19, Sotam, belle'sdarkangel, jj, Leonhart9, guests, arrandiy, AG, .73, Shadoah Kriegel, Karrat_. These are all the people who have reviewed my story so far, thank you so much for your encouragement and support. To those who favourite my story or follow it thank you to you guys as well though I know you like it that's why you follow it but I would like to hear from you guys as well.

 _Lenbev05_ \- I try to update every two to three weeks unless I am suffering from writers block.

Please again read and review, I hope you like it!.

 **Chapter 12**

 _Anger…resentment…. love…_

He had mated her not for her power but because he loved her. It was beyond him why she thought he was a power hungry demon. He had been the general of her armies, he was stronger than most demon males, he was the perfect male. It had all began with that cousin of hers banishing him from the West, that had been the beginning of the change within her. Yes, he had made mistakes, maybe boasting, fighting, getting drunk among many other things were not his best moments, but were they enough to right him off like this. She had taken away his position, he had said nothing waiting for her to calm down and realise that he was sorry for his missteps. All the males he knew had ridiculed him at being demoted but he had smiled telling them they were lucky their mate was not the queen. He had watched over her after her parents passed on, he had been there for her in her time of need yet she had pushed him aside. He wasn't foolish to think she was not in pain, she was and had been since he had turned away from her as well. He had not been upset with her when she had adopted the human girl. He did not hold the same prejudice against humans that her cousin did, he was born and raised in the East, he was tolerant of humans. She had chosen the girl as her heir, again he had not doubted her, he did not stand up to her. She made the human girl her co-regent still he had stayed silent waiting for her to realise what his silence meant but, was rewarded with nothing.

He had no choice but to go to the council, she had denied him his basic right. He loved her but he was a dog demon and naturally wanted his mate to submit. He wanted to rule with her. Yes, he had come across wrong at the beginning, he had even struck her once but it was a mistake. No power mattered more to him than the love she had for him, her beautiful eyes always betrayed her pain at his actions. He was her mate and his kind mated for life, putting her aside was painful, excruciating, ripping his soul in to two. The little human girl made her happy and he stood by that, he stood by her albeit silently. Why didn't she understand that if he was her only chance she was his only chance as well? Why couldn't she understand his basic desire to reproduce, to have pups, to be a sire? Why was it so difficult for her to forgive him if she really loved him? So many questions plagued his thoughts and each day his existence filled with pain.

He had allied with the South so he could make her realise that she was playing into her cousin's hands. Sesshomaru had wanted this, he wanted the East to be his and Auria was giving him exactly what he wanted. Rein and the Lord of the South had discussed in great detail Sesshomaru's wish to be the most powerful demon of all. The truth was until Auria lived he would always have an equal. Sesshomaru would be the most powerful only if Auria was not there. If Sesshomaru severed the link of Auria's soul with Rin's her aura would be lost. Rein had tried many times to show Auria the true face of Sesshomaru. However, each time it seemed the Regal Lord succeeded in creating more resentment in Auria for him. The Lord of the South had been very kind to help him without asking for anything in return except that they remain allies after everything settled down.

He had gone to the council to demand Auria bare him an heir so his line would continue as would hers. He could not understand why she was so adamant on combining the West and East to be one land. Did she not understand that the equal distribution of power allowed the check and balance to be maintained between all four lands? He was aware of her continued alliance with the North and even the dragon demon was becoming suspicious to him. The human girl who had been Sesshomaru's ward had been sent to the North for training and he wondered if the three had allied against his mate. The clever killing perfection had made sure that Auria adopted one who had been under his care and was trained by those who owed their allegiance to him. Had Auria forgotten that the West and the North had been allies in the day of Sesshomaru's father? How could she trust them with one she wished to crown in her place?

He had been furious when he was told that Auria had betrothed Rin to Sesshomaru. She had fallen so easily into the trap laid out by Sesshomaru. It had been than, under such circumstances he had consulted the Southern Lord, who had offered his own sister to be his mistress. This alliance was to produce an offspring, one that could take over after Auria. He did not wish any harm upon Auria but her parents had trusted him to take care of their lands. He could not abandon his duty to the lands he was born upon and the rights of the Lady he loved so much. For her sake he would supplant her and protect her lands by throning his first born upon the throne as Prince. Her line would end he knew but that was the collateral damage he was willing to live with. He did not know if he would survive it, Auria might choose to pass on and he would be bound to follow. He was at peace with the knowledge that the Southern Lord would watch over the lands until his heir was ready. He was grateful to the Gods for the knowledge that Sesshomaru would never succeed in his quest for power. It all depended on if he succeeded and he would succeed, everything was depending on that.

He was aware of Sesshomaru's presence in the castle and that did not scare him. He was keeping tabs on Auria to understand what was going on. The one person he did not wish to hurt in his plans was Auria and so he watched from afar as she continued on with her day. His beautiful mate was currently walking towards her adopted daughter's room and she looked divine. He had been taken aback a little when she had passed him by in the hallway without as much as a glance but, her beauty had mesmerised him as always. She was the most, warm hearted, beautiful and wonderful person he had ever known. If she could have her way all evil and sadness would vanish from the earth. Her desire was to forever see people happy and she worked very hard to achieve that. He had admired her since she was a child and till this day his admiration only grew.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he remembered her infatuation with him. He would notice her blushes and stolen glances as he coached her in the proper ways to be Queen. Oh, how he missed their sparring matches, a routine they had continued for sometime after the mating. She was a formidable force on the battle field and the art of fighting was a natural dance of her gorgeous form. He had seen her in her true form as well and in his entire time on earth he had never seen a more beautiful and mesmerising creature. She was the daughter of the Sun in every form and way. He could not be more honoured to be her mate despite their current lack of relationship.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sesshomaru….

When he returned to his chambers he again sensed where his soon to be mate was and found her still sound asleep. Smiling to himself he made his way to the hot springs waving off any help from the male servant that stood in his chambers now.

Sesshomaru liked his privacy when he bathed and he did not appreciate others touching his person. He would be wearing his crest today at breakfast and after that he will be presenting the first gift in the sitting room. He would approach the matter the same way he approached all official matters, though he wondered if anything special was needed. Did his future mate expect him to woo her at the presentation?

He hoped she realised this was an arranged mating and he was not expected to do anything of the sort. He was a Lord and his status alone limited how much contact she would have with him today. Traditionally he would get a servant of his household to present the gift to Auria. Auria would question his intent behind the gift, before passing it to Rin. Customarily he was only required to show up and give his proposal to Auria in regards to Rin. An unsettling feeling was beginning to rear in his stomach, he did not know if he was doing the right thing by Rin. Being Sesshomaru he was not used to doubt and he did not think he could consult anyone on this. The conduct for him as a Lord was concrete. He sighed as he exited the spring as gracefully as he had entered it, leaving a gentle ripple on the surface of the water. He towelled his hair and wrapped his body in a robe before leaving through the door to his chambers.

"Make certain Lady Rin bathes with the same materials"

The servant scrambled from the room at the softly uttered command, to Sesshomaru's amusement. His sharp hearing could pick up the servants of Rin being relayed his command, sighing is satisfaction he dressed himself. Today he would not wear his armour, his pristine white kimono bore his true form on the front in black and red hues. The back of his Kimono depicted his crest as the Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru walked over to his discarded outer kimono and retrieved the items of necessity before exiting his chambers. As he made his way to the western wing, the chatter from the dinning hall reached his ears. When he walked upon the scene he was rewarded with shocked looks from the servants. The dinning hall was empty of the dignitaries and servants scurried around trying to organise breakfast. They were shocked to see him since they were not ready, but he paid them no mind as he took his customary seat. He could sense the approaching presence of his cousin as soon as he sat down. The Sun had apparently risen and Auria was making her way towards the dinning hall, well aware of his presence as well, he presumed.

As expected the beautiful demoness entered in her royal kimono of gold with her form in white and red hues. The back of the kimono he was surprised was bare and it was beyond him as to why. On ceremonial occasions crests were worn proudly, only in times of distress or shame were they not worn. He wondered what could have possibly transpired that he was not aware of. Something had caused her distress or shame and surprisingly, she was willing to acknowledge it.

Auria seated herself at the head of the table, before turning to look at him. He noticed that the servants who were tense, almost terrified in his presence were comfortable, even he seemed to be feeling warm. He could not help but wonder if Rin with the tiny part of the aura could have this sort of an effect, he would find out soon enough.

"Rein has pupped his mistress".

Auria answered the unasked question that hung between them. She knew that her cousin was sharp enough to note her missing crest and the confusion in his cold eyes confirmed her suspicion. Sesshomaru looked at her shocked and angry. She knew these emotions were directed at her mate. She averted her eyes as she sensed the other Lords approaching. Taking a deep breath, Auria's warm smile returned to her lips as she straightened up and welcomed the other two Lords.

It would not do to show anyone her sorrow, especially at a time of such happiness. The two lords nodded their greetings and took their seats. As was tradition Rin would not be joining them for breakfast and so breakfast was served.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Rin was served breakfast in her room and she was so nervous she had barely been able to eat a thing. She was not aware that human emotions still plagued her but she shook her head knowing she was being silly. Long ago Auria had explained to her that demons experienced emotions just like humans, but had much better control on the emotions. Some demons like Sesshomaru choose to flaunt this control as a factor of superiority based on race. However, this sense of superiority was false and misplaced.

Rin knew better than to dis whom she was and reprimanded herself immediately on her previous train of thought. She was dressed in her purple kimono, her hair had been piled on top of her head in a topknot style, leaving only a few strands to frame her face. Her makeup consisted of a thin line of kohl on her eye lids and a pink coloured lip balm, being demon her skin was flawless not needing any powder.

A small golden crown layered with diamonds was resting in her hair, she was the Princess of the East and looked every inch the part. Her maids had left her in peace to have her breakfast, before officially becoming Sesshomaru's intended.

Rin jumped slightly when the door to her room opened and their stood Rein his eyes flashing. Rin knew how to fight and was not afraid but Rein was a powerful demon, his Youkai was much stronger than her own. Rin got up and bowed respectfully as if she had not noticed the deadly look in Rein's eyes. She was trying to calm him down and if she succeeded today would go without a hitch, hopefully. Rein stalked towards her, like a predator stalks its pray.

"You, filthy human will not take what rightfully belongs to my bloodline. I will defile you and Sesshomaru will not be able to honour you as his mate."

Rein hissed at Rin as he stood a few paces away from her, Rin stood up straight not allowing any fear to seep into her scent. She could not win a fight with the retired dog general and by the looks of it he wanted more than to kill her. If he defiled her than Sesshomaru could not take her as a mate. The demon Lords would be given the power to withhold him from mating her. The servants had all gone to prepare to look presentable if they were to watch the mating. Her mother and the other dignitaries were in another wing of the castle, too far to hear what was happening. Rin had no weapons in her room. Everything she used was kept in the dojo because no one was supposed to be stupid enough to threaten her. The guards were around the perimeter of the palace, outside the barrier that surrounded the palace to make sure the place was hundred percent safe. Dear God, today was suppose to be one of the happiest days of her life. However, in front of her stood the monster who had destroyed her mother's life, now he looked to destroy hers. Tears threatened to spill out of Rin's eyes. After all the loss and pain she had faced did she deserve to have this happen to her again. She did not deserve this and her mother also did not deserve this. Rin could spread out her Youkai and signal her mother but Rein would be on her in a moment. She would be lost sooner than her mother could arrive.

Rein was still assessing her; he could not scent a single emotion from the former human girl. She was putting up quiet a facade of indifference, Auria had taught her well. He knew he had the upper hand, if she signalled her fear he would pounce and defile her in seconds.

Oh he was enjoying this, after everything that Auria had cut him out of, she would not hold him back from doing what was best for the East. He wasn't afraid for his life because no one would dare to kill him. If he died Auria died and no one wanted the precious Lady of the East to die. Even Sesshomaru would not dare hurt him, knowing how much that would hurt Auria. He was well aware of that ruthless demon's warmth towards his dearest cousin.

Oh how the mighty had fallen, today he would destroy them, forever severing the alliance of the two lands with it. If she was defiled than the Lords would question Auria's intentions. He had already prepared the Lord of the South to begin such a proceeding. Sesshomaru and Auria would have no say, so there next of kin would be brought in. He would definitely vote against Auria and so would Sesshomaru's mother. The alliance of the East and West would be broken, Auria would have pay for the dishonour by stepping down, allowing him to take control. He was prepared, he had waited a long time for this, his second mate would bare him a pup and his line would continue. Lady Auria would fade into history and the line of the East would forever be associated with his bloodline. Now all he had to do was defile the girl.

"I will have you, girl and Sesshomaru will never be able to protect you"

Rein cackled as he lunged for Rin, she side stepped him and tried to run to the door but he was on her in a moment. She immediately released her Youkai but he had her pinned to the ground and was currently trying to open her legs. The kimono that she had worn was torn away from the front, in the process tearing away the pants of her assailant.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Everything was happening so fast, she had almost made it to the door but she felt something snatch her from behind. She was under him, trying to throw him off her when she felt him tear away her clothes. She felt his hardened neither region touching her own. She froze in that moment not knowing what to do, tears began to fall and she screamed in her mind for someone to come save her.

 **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Oh God who's the hero who's the villain. Is auria really missing the point and is Sesshomaru truly not what he makes himself to be. Things have gotten interesting I know. Tell me in your reviews what you guys think. The more I hear from you guys the faster I will post the next chapter, so tell me how soon do you guys want to know what really happend? ;)

Read and review pleeeeeeeaaaaasssee


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hi my faithful readers thank you so much for your support and as I promised here is the next chapter. I absolutely love your feedback and I hope this chapter explains more to you about the situation. One of you questioned why Rin could not protect herself well here you are, this should explain it. Many surprises in this chapter or actually one big surprise in this chapter ;)

Now don't forget to tell me what you think. Thank you again and cant wait to hear from you guys. Take care.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 _She froze in that moment not knowing what to do, tears began to fall and she screamed in her mind for someone to come save her….._

Suddenly the weight on top of her was removed and she was held against a clothed body. She slowly opened her eyes to see a white kimono. The red eyes of the owner's dog form staring back at her. In the next second his kimono was around her and the silver hair on his back was all she could see as he shielded her body. It took her mind sometime but she knew the long silver hair.

 _'_ _Sesshomaru….'_

He had come to save her.

Sesshomaru had rushed to her rescue, like so many times before when she had been a weak little human girl.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He was about to pick up his teacup when Yuki had discreetly appeared and disappeared, setting Sesshomaru's senses on high alert. Sesshomaru had spread his aura and rushed out of the dinning hall in the direction of the royal wing. He knew Rin was in danger from Rein. His mind had quickly put together what Rein was trying to do.

When he had entered her room he had almost been afraid that he was too late. Quickly scenting the room, he had thrown Rein away from Rin and pulled her flush against himself. Again he scented her to establish she was unharmed before removing his kimono top and placing it around her. When she was covered he turned around to shield her form, as Rein stood before him. Sesshomaru could not kill Rein, because he would kill Auria as well. He had to knock out the demon and detain him.

Rein attacked Sesshomaru taking advantage of the demon's protective stance and throwing him to the side.

Sesshomaru flew through the air and hit the side of the room.

Rein immediately pounced on Rin again trying to pull away the kimono the dog had offered to get his way with her.

Auria arrived to this scene and immediately threw Rein off Rin. She scented her pup to see if she was hurt. Auria pushed Rin towards Sesshomaru who was not standing far away from her. Before diverting her attention to Rein an understanding passed between Sesshomaru and Auria.

Rein lunged at his mate who immediately released her aura and held him captive in a barrier that he clawed at immediately. Auria being his mate felt every pinnacle of pain he felt and was immediately on her knees. She looked at Sesshomaru her eyes begging for him to go through with what she had asked of him only moments ago.

 _'_ _Sesshomaru mark my daughter, protect her.'_

Sesshomaru turned to face Rin who still looked a little dazed and held her face so she could see his eyes.

"Rin?"

Sesshomaru still held her face as her eyebrows furrowed trying to concentrate on his words. When she realised he was calling for her attention she nodded a little more urgently than she had planned, Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly before the rims turned red.

Sesshomaru's tone had possessed none of the urgency the situation required. It was almost as if he was bored, but the situation told Rin otherwise. She nodded again trying to convey she was alright and before she could comprehend what happened next Sesshomaru was sinking his fangs into her neck. The room was filled with light as their Youkai melded together in a display of power and light. The light slowly spiralled back onto the area that Sesshomaru had bitten and a blue moon was left on her neck. A light thud brought them both back to the current situation. On the floor lay Auria not so far away from Rein, both passed out from the deterioration of energy. Sesshomaru immediately picked up Auria and placed her on the bed, silently asking Rin to stay with her. He moved to pick up Rein and took him to the dungeons. If Sesshomaru had his way Rein would never see the light of day again. He could not kill Rein because of Auria's life being tied to his but he could imprison him for eternity.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rin was beyond shocked, she stumbled to her unconscious mother's side with wide eyes, still trying to register what had occurred. Sesshomaru had marked her and now her life was tied to his, unconsciously her hand lifted to her neck feeling the mark.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The dungeons were in the Northern wing and were filled with empty cells. The peace had insured the laws of the land were upheld. Sesshomaru took Rein to a cell they had specifically made to imprison a powerful being. He put a unique barrier around it. The barrier was made with his Youkai and aura, if anyone dared to free Rein they would die a most painful death. This cell would be Rein's home for all eternity. Sesshomaru concentrated on his aura and used it to slow down Rein's heart putting him into a coma like slumber. His cousin might have been granted with the powers of life but he was granted the powers of death. The slowing of the heart would not kill the demon instantly but overtime death would consume him. Demons needed their blood to flow freely in order to heal effects of aging. If Rein's heart did not beat fast enough old age would catch up with him. Sesshomaru knew what he had done, he had doomed Auria as well but there was no other way for him to protect everything she stood for. Auria still had time to set all her affairs in order and he knew that she would have expected nothing less of him. His actions were according to her expectations he was sure. However, he was not completely satisfied with the state of things, Rein had to have an accomplice helping him. Sesshomaru had to find that accomplice and fast. Now having tied Rin's life to his he had a weakness, which could be exploited if the enemy had enough power. Rin was not very strong, being a very young demoness her Youkai did not posses the strength to take on opponents such as Rein. The Youkai took time to strengthen. From birth a normal demons Youkai begins to gather strength and when they reach adulthood it is strong enough to be strengthened by training. Rin's Youkai having just been born was too young to be trained to be strengthened. The only reason she was not crushed in that room had been because of the tiny part of Auria's aura. Auria's aura had protected her pup's complete soul, thus Rin's life was spared. He was in trouble, he had a mate who had the soul of a child and his enemies were well aware of this. Plus he had just discovered that the enemies had already infiltrated all their safety measures. Someone from the inside was trying to bring them down. Rin was in the centre of the whole situation because, she was important to both him and Auria. Whoever this enemy was, they had not planned well enough this time but he would be a fool to think the next time would be a miss like this time. He knew Auria's suspicions lay with the South and honestly so did his. However, they could not accuse a Lord without concrete proof and right now they had none of that. What concerned Sesshomaru more was they had broken protocol when he marked Rin without the presence of the other Lords. He knew that since the situation was so dire there was little to no choice but he wondered what the Southern Lord had planned in case his plan failed.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Auria awoke to find Rin sitting beside her still wearing Sesshomaru's kimono. She quickly sat up and hugged her adopted daughter to her, well aware of Rin's change of status. Tears spilled from her eyes as she thought of how badly she had wanted this to be the happiest occasion of Rin's life. However again her own life had spilled its malice into the poor child's.

"I am so sorry Rin, I never wanted it to be like this, not for you, never for you my daughter."

More tears escaped her eyes as Rin nodded numbly well aware of how close she had come to being destroyed for good. She was aware her mother was not to blame and felt more than ever her heart go out to the female. She was the sweetest most wonderful person Rin knew. Despite the fact that Auria was the daughter of a goddess her life was so severe. In this moment Rin discovered her new disregard for the gods, she felt anger towards them for hurting their child.

 _She chooses to bare the pain for those she holds dear and even we cannot deny her the sacrifice she so willingly makes. She is our daughter, she is the balance, the redemption that allows everything to exist._

Rin did not know from whom those words came but the voice sounded awfully like her adoptive mothers, yet she knew it was not.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Yuki watched from the side lines aware that Auria knew he was there and congratulated himself on preventing a catastrophe. He had wandered down to check on Rin after ensuring the household was running smoothly when he found Rein in her room. Without wasting a second he had materialised in the dinning hall and alerted Sesshomaru. His brother had rushed out to protect what was his.

Where was that brother of his anyway Yuki thought as he went to look for Sesshomaru.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Where is Rein?"

Yuki had found his brother heading back to the royal wing, his earlier prisoner missing from his person.

"In the dungeon, he will never cause trouble again."

Sesshomaru's tone was the same regal tone he used for everything but the angry undertone was not lost on Yuki. Yuki wondered what his brother had done to imprison Rein so he wouldn't cause trouble ever again.

"What exactly have you done to him?"

Yuki knew Sesshomaru was smart enough to know that if he killed him or physically harmed him he would be harming Auria, but he was curious.

"This Sesshomaru has put him in a comatose state."

There had been a good chance his brother would not answer but alas he did. The solution was brilliant indeed as long as no one woke the demon again he would be out of their lives for a while. He wondered if this would have an affect on Auria but then again she had been blocking her bond from Rein for awhile. The blocking of the bond allowed her some autonomy and may block the effect of the comatose state. He would have to see and find out, so far Auria had seemed fine to him. Yuki continued walking along his brother heading back to Auria's room, the walk allowing him some time to think.

Traditionally today was the first day of the elaborate ceremony but it turned out to be the final day. He would have to help Auria prepare for the great feast in the morning and the two newly mated would retire to the den as soon as Auria was ready. When he thought about it he realised that things hardly ever went as they had planned. He had hoped that he would one day be Auria's mate and he had been killed before that could happen. Rin would be Sesshomaru's mate in a ceremony all would be in awe of but an emergency marking had to be done to keep her safe. Auria had mated Rein in hopes of finding true love and having many pups. He was now in a comatose state because he had attacked her adopted daughter. Oh, the intricacies of life, how fate had a way of playing out each event as it pleased rather than how it was being planned. Each one of them enslaved to the beck and call of the gods above, playing them like puppets in an elaborate play.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

I hope I got some pulses racing, thank you for reading. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Beautiful people, I hope everyone's doing well. I read all your reviews and I felt amazing. Thank you so much for this, I know I say it every time but it really means a lot to me. Honestly when ever I read a review I go and write a little bit more. You guys are amazing and everything you say goes to my heart. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, this one is a little cheeky but the next one is simply naughty ;). Alright let me know about this chapter so I can share the next chapter with you as soon as possible. For those of you who were a bit disappointed with the lack of a mating ceremony, don't worry lots of festivity is coming in the next few chapters. Have a safe festive season for those of you who celebrate it and for everyone be safe!**

 **Enjoy this chappy and plz review I want to hear all about the different nerves this chapter hits.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Her story, her destiny not mine…._

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. She felt at that moment like she was lost for good and all of a sudden he saved her. She was grateful but she was just beginning to realise that she could feel him now within her. She could feel emotions that were not her own and that she had never thought of someone like him to possess. How would she be able to do this? She would have to leave her home now, her mother and her people. She would have to leave everything that was hers to an uncertain future. Panic was beginning to set in and so was sadness. She did not want to leave her home, her mother had just been ill and she could not leave her home. She kept trying to think of how and why this would happen to her. None of her thoughts were straight, her emotions were jumbling up everything. She could not form or pinpoint a single way of thinking at this moment, her insides were still accommodating Sesshomaru's soul. She needed to calm down but she couldn't, she was mated to the Ice Prince, the most notorious demon to walk the earth. She would be leaving with him and than she would be lost to all she had come to know. She had thought that in the few days she would prepare herself, see how he behaved but fate had taken it away. Why did fate hate her so? Why was she punished with situations that were excruciating? Why was all cruelty for her? Why? Again her mind went over the events and she thought about his fangs sinking into her neck. She reminisced the feeling of his soul pouring into her own, she felt the magnitude and power of his being. Oh how small and unnecessary she felt with his powerful soul merging with her still weak one. She did not remember him to be kind but he was not cruel to her. Yet the experiences she had to draw on were when she was his ward not his mate. Now she was his mate he would treat her as he pleased. She might have been the most eligible bachelorette, but compared to him she was always a weakling. Oh how she wished she had time to adjust but she could feel him approaching. Her mother was beside her. She knew that the Lady could feel her wild emotions because her aura was trying to soothe her. She held on to her mother still in her embrace not willing to let go of her only sanctuary. She had known he was powerful. He was the counterpart of her mother but so powerful. She had not imagined such raw power. His soul inside her was not gentle like Auria's. His soul was not harsh, it was cold and rigid, unwavering as it merged with her own. She had thought that having time to think about the situation and now being a demon she was prepared, but she was not. She was not in pain but it was uncomfortable, not having been prepared for the invasion of his soul. She was trying not to grimace. He hadn't asked her she knew he hadn't, she would have heard him, if he had asked to mark her. She knew he was not expected to, his status and her mother's permission meant it was unnecessary for him to ask. It was not enough though, she wondered what she had expected from him. Maybe she was deluded enough to think that in that moment he had realised he was in love with her. She thought that he would proclaim his undying love for her and ask her to be his mate. However she was sorely mistaken and kicking herself mentally for her naivety. Offcourse he did not ask, he didn't have to. By marking her he was protecting her from a further attack. She felt anger. Why had they not worked out what Rein's plan was? The bloody guards were needed inside the wall not outside. She sighed resignedly, but who could have predicted such an act from the retired demon general. She had seen the pain her mother had been in while trying to restrain her own mate. She felt so sorry for the demoness who had to live with that. That brought her back to her panic, she wondered how much better off she herself would be having Sesshomaru as a mate. Would he treat her justly, would he understand how rapid this change had been and let her adjust before approaching her. The biggest question for her was now that he had marked her but would he let her mark him. Dog demons mated for life and once they marked there chosen it was a done deal. However Sesshomaru had marked her in a state of panic, she had accepted the mark but not returned it. Her not marking him meant he was free, someone else could mark him, if he wished it. If Sesshomaru wished to belong to another he could do that, perhaps he would choose a more powerful demoness. It was unheard of Rin knew because dog demons were loyal, they only had one mate. She kicked herself mentally because she would not share and her not marking him was allowing that. Her fear of being pushed aside was consuming her. She would suffer a fate worse than her mother if he took another. She could not be with another but if he was than she would suffer, not physically because she had no claim but emotionally he would destroy her.

"Ssshhhhh It will be alright Rin, do not fear this. This may have not happened in the way I planned but everything happens for a reason. Do not fret for me and do not worry, you must be strong, you are stepping in to your new life now."

Auria parted from Rin holding her at arms length, she cupped her cheeks speaking in her soothing voice. Rin looked into the intense eyes of the demoness, silently thanking her for the comfort and strength she was being lent. However, Rin's heart would not rest until it knew what Sesshomaru intended. She had already proven to him that despite being one of his kind she was weak. He hated weakness she knew that as well, now all that was left was for him to decide her fate. She wondered if he would let her mark him but than again why would he? She was weak and he would not let such a weak being lay claim on him. He could not belong to the likes of her, she had been foolish to think that everything would play into her hands. That Sesshomaru would have to prove his intentions towards her, to earn her. He already had her in the palm of his hands ready to be crushed and returned to the earth from whence she came. Her heart cried at the injustice but no tears fell from her eyes. She would not allow him the pleasure of her tears. She might not be strong physically but she would show him that he could not destroy her. She would claim him. She would do all in her power to make sure that he was hers and hers alone.

With a determination she did not even know she possessed she stood beside her mother, wiping her face clean of any residual tears. She would never cry again and show everyone that physical strength was not everything. She had loved Sesshomaru since she was a child. As she grew so did her love evolving into this undying passion for him, he would be hers and hers alone.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Auria asked a servant who was standing at the door to summon others and clean the room. She walked over to Rin's wardrobe before pointing her adopted daughter towards the bath.

"Bathe sweetheart and exit from the opposite door, I will have your clothes laid out for you. When you are ready join me in the throne room, it is necessary for us to announce the events that have occurred to the other Lords. Go now and please allow your mind to rest."

Auria guided her daughter to the door leading to the hot-spring, she allowed her aura to surround her daughter in a comfortable cacoon. In that moment Rin felt like everything would be fine. She smiled internally as she thought that even if Lady Auria did not possess the power she had she would be able to brighten up anyone's day with her warmth.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Auria could not help but smile, her daughter was so unaware of the change occurring inside her. Auria had sensed Rin's helplessness, her weak will replaced by the stubbornness of her cousin. She knew that her daughter's worries would no longer hinder her from achieving her goals. Sesshomaru had poured his soul into Rin when he marked her and as his soul settled down it completed her. Rin's doubts and worries were eradicated with his confidence and strong will. Rin was already stronger than she thought and as days passed she would grow to be more powerful with her complete self. Auria had hoped that Rin would mark Sesshomaru as well and complete him. Rin was too shocked to complete the mating. Auria knew however, that as the stubbornness and will of Sesshomaru aided Rin's desires she would complete the act soon. She had felt the change in Rin. Her weakened will replaced by his strength, her self doubt replaced by his confidence and her insecurity replaced by his will of possession. Sesshomaru now had an equal and she knew that Rin would make him hers as soon as she could. It was the rule of mating, he was an alpha and he had marked her as worthy. Rin's instincts would push her until she marked him as her equal. Dog demons did not share and her daughter was well on her way to claiming her intended by the look in her eyes. Auria laughed internally wondering if her instinct led daughter pounced on Sesshomaru. How would he take it? It would be inappropriate for her to laugh but she wondered. How she would comfort Sesshomaru if Rin had her way with him? Actually better yet. How would he face her after she had her way with him? Yes, demonesses could be very persuasive and dominating when they felt there claim to be in danger. Auria's shoulders shook slightly as she tried not to laugh. A mental image of Sesshomaru being pounced on entered her mind. This was going to be more fun than she had experienced in many many years. Poor Sesshomaru, his pride would take a massive hit but it would be so worth it. She knew he needed to be brought down a notch but this was better he would be on a leash.

When demons mated, males were dominant. Sesshomaru would always be dominant but a demon particularly prided himself on being dominant the first time. If Rin was dominant the first time, as it seemed currently than Sesshomaru would be upset to say the least. Again it was good for him and she knew Yuki could not agree more. For too long her cousin always had his way, for too long he was the ice prince as they called him. After Rin was done with him he would be a purring ball of fluff.

The mental image was too much, she burst out laughing not being able to help herself. The servants cleaning up were shocked at her mirth after everything that had occurred. Some of the servants were even beginning to doubt her sanity before she controlled her laughter and gave them a sheepish smile. She returned to doing what she was in the cupboard her shoulders still trembling from mirth.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Rin walked in to the hot-spring for once not wanting anyone's assistance as she scrubbed herself. She did not notice how roughly she had scratched her skin in the hopes of removing the unwanted scent. The aura of her mother left her as she exited the water. Her pale skin was a soft pink shade from the scrubbing. Rin walked over to the wall closer to the door that she would be exiting out of, the door that led to his room. Her mind registered she was naked as she stood before the door. Rin picked up the cloth that hung on the wall to dry herself. She threw the cloth towards her dirty clothes and took the robe that bore his insignia. She was his and she would show him that. Wrapping the black material around herself she tied the silver sash. The robe pooled at her feet and hung loosely on her form. Clearly even as a demon she was much smaller than him, fingering the mark once more she took a deep breath. Rin took a hold of the door knob and turned it gently opening the door to enter the room. In the room on the bed were her clothes and in front of the open cupboard stood Sesshomaru looking through his clothes. His back was towards her. She was curious to see his reaction. She wondered if he would approach her. Standing silently, she continued to look at him, waiting for him to respond to her presence.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He walked back into the room to find Auria in Rin's cupboard pulling out something appropriate to wear he supposed. There were servants in the room now busy cleaning up the mess previous activities had created.

"I have summoned the other Lords to the throne room. After you and Rin have dressed make your way there."

The command was soft but it was there and he could not help but want to growl. He however did not say anything before proceeding to his room. His cousin knew he would join her in the throne room no answer was required. After all he had just been commanded. Again if it was anyone else their head would be rolling on the ground but this was Auria and she would put him in his place if he tried to protest. Walking over he was surprised to find a female's garments on his bed, he wondered what had Auria been doing in the cupboard. His cousin was not one to hide but than again if she wished not to show her emotions in that moment he would respect that. It was as he opened up his cupboard he heard the door leading to the bathing area open and she entered. He could feel her presence, it left a sweet taste in the atmosphere. He was aware that she had stopped next to the bed.

Taking out another set of clothes he made his way towards the door she had entered from. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, she was openly staring at him. He wondered at her new found confidence. As he reached the door, his gaze flickered to her and he nodded his acknowledgment of her before proceeding through the door. He would not impose his presence on her. Right now he wanted his peace of mind, though his mind was still curious at her open stare. The confidence he had seen he wondered the reason behind it. He remembered Rin to be a shy person and a prideful person as well, the open stare was a rarity. Than again it could be because she was now his mate and she was showing her confidence in their new relationship. He smiled slightly at that, he would prefer Rin to be respectful towards him but in no way fear him.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

 **Let's see what Rin is up to in the next chapter. I love the character of Auria as much as you guys do and I know you guys want a happy ending for her. I am definitely going to take that in to account so don't worry I am sure we can take her to a place of catharsis. Plz tell me what you thought.**

 **See you guys next time** **J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello this is a little gift from me to you all. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate Christmas and Happy holidays to everyone else. The new year is approaching and I wish you all a happy new year. I hope this year had brought you guys happiness. I know for some of us its been a trying year my heart and best wishes to you for the next year may it be a blessed and happy year.**

 **Now for Rin and Sesshomaru this is the chapter you have been waiting for. I know I finished up on a trying spot in the last chapter hinting but not allowing you guys to indulge your fantasies. This chapter however is different, its focused on our two favourite characters. Their is explanation of certain things but overall I really hope you enjoy it. Look there is a lot that is to come but we've just about reached the middle of the plot. Thank you so much for keeping up with me and I will se you guys soon. Thank you for the reviews and I will be waiting to hear your opinion on this one. Lots of love to all** **J**

 **Chapter 15**

 _A little testing a little teasing…._

Auria had not been able to hold the mirth in and when she sensed her cousin approaching she hid in the cupboard. She wasn't hiding for the sake of hiding but at this moment it was too much to explain to him why she was laughing. Moreover, she wanted Sesshomaru to experience one person's odd behaviour at a time. If Rin was going to do what Auria had sensed than she would let her daughter catch his eye for acting abnormally. Auria knew if she started laughing in front of him, his attention would be on her and her daughter would miss her chance. She would not take away the fun the newly mated female wanted to have.

Auria was well aware of what Sesshomaru had done. She could feel the effects of Rein's life force waning. It was only fair that the balance be restored and she more than understood that. The world stood upon balance. Despite many people thinking that human numbers exceeding demons was disturbing balance, they were wrong. The earth endeavoured to restore balance. Today it had again been restored by Sesshomaru's hand, despite the fact that he was unaware of it.

In granting Rin immortality Auria had disturbed the balance. Rin's transformation added an unwarranted boost to the demon numbers, whilst the human numbers declined by one. By tipping the scale to one side Auria had forced fate's hand to restore it and so fate did. It was only fair that if Auria was the one to disturb the balance and break the rules than she was the one to pay for it. By taking away Rein's immortality, Sesshomaru had restored the balance. When Rein would pass on so would Auria and again life would take the course it should have. Auria's actions had changed the characters that would play that part. But, fate did not care for 'whom', fate only cared for 'it'. As long as 'it' happened as fate had designed despite, the roles being reversed all would be in order. In fate's plan Rin would have died a mortal's death and Sesshomaru would have followed. Rein and Auria would be the ones to hold the balance of the world. However, Auria found Rein unsuitable for such a sacred task and thus reversed the roles. Rein would die a mortal death and Auria would follow. Sesshomaru and Rin would be the ones to keep the balance of the world. In her wisdom she sacrificed herself, to allow the two beings that she had come to love the most, to be happy. She had found the two new keepers of balance. She had redeemed herself after the mistake of mating Rein and endangering the world. Her task was almost done and her story, her legacy almost complete.

When Rin had come to live with her she had told Rin the story of the golden flower that bloomed in the snow. She had hoped that Rin would understand the metaphoric nature of that story. The golden flower and the snow were complete opposites that symbolised the balance of the world. Sesshomaru and Rin were complete opposites that embodied that symbolism. She knew though that only time would tell if they understood it like she did and until than she would be around.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Rin was waiting for Sesshomaru and when he exited the bathroom she walked towards him.

Sesshomaru stood still as she walked towards him, he did not know what she intended to do. Plus, he wasn't really sure how he felt about this new confident Rin. Good thing was she smelled like him and so he wasn't in anyway alarmed though he was still wondering what she was after.

"Mother wishes for us to join her in the throne room. I was hoping I could assist you in getting ready before we proceed to the throne room"

Rin's voice was soft but firm and for some reason he was mesmerised. She did not lift her eyes to meet his as she spoke and her neck was exposed slightly the whole time. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was trying to seduce him. The soft voice, downcast eyes, slightly exposed neck and the offer to help him dress all held the air of a temptress. He would have liked to take her up on this offer but in this instance it was impolite and he was pressed for time. He would not dishonour his cousin by taking his mate for the first time in her house. Plus, his mate was her daughter and he would never be able to live it down, if he did. He was shocked when he felt Rin's hands on his person. His haori was open and his hair was beginning to drip all over it. He had tried to not wet his hair but than when he felt the need for complete quiet he had immersed himself in the hot spring. It blocked out all the noise but also wet his hair.

Rin without his instruction was pulling together his haori and tying the sash to hold it in place. She had already pulled a cloth around his shoulders to prevent the water from drenching his attire.

"If you would follow me my Lord"

Rin's voice was again soft but her grip on his hand was firm as she led the now stiff looking Sesshomaru to the bed. Sitting Sesshomaru on the corner she shuffled on to the bed behind him quickly. He didn't know if she knew but she had her body pressed flush against his as she dried his hair using the cloth. He could feel the curves of her chest and the flatness of her stomach. If he had not perfected the art of control, at this moment her scent and actions would have him taking her instantly. He could not believe his innocent Rin smelt like a wanton temptress. Her soft flowery scent was now flowery and fruity. The citrus was a clear sign of her wanton arousal. His claws were glowing a slight blue with the effort to keep himself in check. His mind was still rationalising Rin's advances as an after effect of the marking. He was sure his Rin was far too innocent to be acting the way she was. He breathed through his mouth, teeth clenching, trying his hardest to not follow through with his instincts. It was in that moment that she stopped what she was doing. He relaxed as she removed herself from the bed. She moved to kneel in front of him. Her earlier efforts had loosened her own haori giving him a nice view of her chest. He could see that she was slightly flushed. He could sense the over powering need that coursed through her. He never thought he'd see a sight like this. Than again he never had thought he would take Rin as his mate.

Sesshomaru focused his attention back on Rin. He knew she had braded his hair and tied up in a high pony tail after drying them. Her eyes were still downcast. After adjusting his position by gracefully moving a little further back on the bed, he extended his hand. He was offering to help her up and to let her know without words he appreciated her efforts. What happened next was another thing on the long list of events that happened on that day, unexpectedly. Rather than taking his hand and standing up straight. Rin had taken his clawed hand and sat on his lap. Even though she was a demon she wasn't very large and fit perfectly on his lap. Despite his shock he placed his hands on her back to steady her and himself. It was as he looked into her eyes he saw the red. Her eyes were completely red. Her demon had taken over and was demanding for him to fulfil her needs. The beast took over only in anger or lust and he was certain that lust was the cause of the red eyes. Rin's lack of control did not surprise him in this matter. Rin was trained to control the beast in anger but there was no way to train her to control the beast in lust. Most female demons were not so innocent so in time they learned control of the lust that brought out the beast. Rin being human previously and a child was yet untouched the invasion of his soul had triggered her lust. He knew he would be teaching his mate but he wasn't aware that he would have to help her learn control of this part as well. He was tempted to not show her and let her jump his bones whenever it struck her fancy but he still had his reputation to protect. He could not allow his mate to jump him whenever, everyone would think he couldn't keep her in check. Rin's legs were tightening around his waist.

He moved his hand to dislodge her leg and set her on her own feet when he felt bare skin.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He was out of breath and could see the red fading from her eyes as she lay under him panting. He knew she was back to normal as soon as he scented the embarrassment and shyness return under the musk of her release. He smirked as he looked at the closed eyes and flushed face. He couldn't help but bend down and plant a light kiss on her nose before he stood up. She was quite a sight to see and if they had not been where they were he would have continued their activities. She was laid out flat on her back. Her hands were still above her head and her eyes were still closed. Her haori had ridden up to above her waist.

In his entire life he had not seen a more seductive and beautiful sight. He couldn't control himself as he took the cloth off the bed that she had used to dry his hair. He bent down slightly and began to wipe away the sweat that had gathered on her forehead. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard her contented sigh. He looked at her to see her flushing even more at her slip up. Smirking slightly, he continued to dab away at her face, moving down to her neck. Never in his life had he felt the need to do that to any female he had taken to his bed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rin was mortified when she came down from her high and felt him gently wiping her forehead with the wash cloth. She quickly sat up covering herself with her haori. She looked at her mate. His lips were slightly upturned and he was staring at her pleasingly. She could tell he was happy and so was she but the situation was so uncomfortable. The red haze had pushed her more self-conscious self aside. It had allowed her to experience the most sinful of pleasures. Now that she was back to being herself she couldn't help but stutter out a need to change and make a beeline for the bathroom door.

How he wished he had been in his own home so that he could complete the mating ritual, alas they had only been able to tease each other to insanity.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Did you enjoy that? A lot more to come. Plz review so I know what you think. Thank you so much for your support.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your patience, support and love. I hope everyone's new year is going well. Your reviews for the last chapter were amazing, I know I leave you guys hanging sometimes. I also know that chapters aren't too big but this chapter is. I am very excited about this chapter, basically its sort of the beginning of the more Romantic part of the story. Plz lots of reviews, suggestions and encouragement. Some new people have reviewed as well thank you so much and welcome, I hope you like it. Plz review.**

Chapter 16

 _His attitude and her attitude…_

It took Sesshomaru sometime to process what had just happened. When he realised he laughed, a sound that was foreign to his own ears. His innocent mate had just pounced on him and he didn't know who had taken advantage of who. Never in all his years had he experienced something like this. The more shocking part was he never thought his first sexually charged encounter with Rin would be like this. He had thought he would have to coax Rin to allow him such liberties but it seemed he stood corrected. In most matings such things were a norm but those matings were preceded with a prolonged period of courtship. In his mating with Rin there had never been any courtship and so their union was not so normal. He didn't think she would be so comfortable with him, but maybe he had misjudged Rin. Maybe she was fonder than she let on. It pleased him a great deal to know she liked him but a great deal more at her composure that even had him fooled.

With these thoughts going through his mind he got up and proceeded to change his clothes once more after cleansing himself with a wash cloth. He was pleased that he no longer smelt like the activities between his mate and himself. It was than he continued through the bathroom to her room. If he remembered correctly she had proposed that they make their way together to the throne room. He would not be a fool to deny her such a simple wish. He entered her room to find her pacing. She had changed into a white kimono with golden trimmings. Upon his arrival her hand maiden had bowed to him, getting her attention. She looked at him and flushed, but he would not tease her about it on this occasion.

"Let us proceed to the throne room."

His command was obvious and left little room for argument. He moved towards the door and she fell in a few steps behind him, as was customary. Until she was the Princess he would always out rank her and thus she was supposed to follow him. Only equals were allowed to link arms or walk together. She was still thinking about the events when suddenly she ran into his back. They were out of her room and just a few paces down the hallways when he had suddenly stopped walking. She was dishevelled having walked right into him and it took his arm around her waist to steady her. She flushed of embarrassment and her heart raced at an erratic pace. Rin stole a glance at him and found him looking at her with his 'almost bored' expression. However, his eyes seemed to twinkle slightly as if he found this situation amusing. Rin wished she hadn't committed that blunder in the red haze. At this moment she would tempted to give him a piece of her mind. How dare him laugh at her and act in the haughty way he did? Had he forgotten so quickly what had occurred between them only a little while ago?

She was shocked when he linked his arm with hers and guided her down the hallway. She could not believe what he was doing. Did he think her an imbecilic for walking into him? Did he think she could not walk without his help? Who the hell did he think he was? He had abandoned her and Auria had given her a new home. What gave him the right suddenly to treat her like some sort of imbecile obligation?

Lord Sesshomaru the great demon of the West never accommodated the wishes of the ones below his status. She was not a fool to think his actions to be kindness. At this moment she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. She wanted to cry because she was stuck with this prick forever. She wanted to laugh because the killing perfection was letting a measly Princess walk beside him. It took everything within her to behave herself as he guided her towards the throne room.

She had never experienced what had happened in the room and was not sure that it was normal. She would ask her mother when she could but in no way did that give Sesshomaru a right to treat her with such liberties. She had not forgotten the past and was not about to let that one encounter mean that she had submitted. He might be an alpha but he hadn't courted her and did not earn her trust. Her Alpha was her mother and if he had a problem with that he could fall on a sword for all she cared.

Rin's mind was going through everything she had learned in the past few years about the demon world. To her knowledge when a pair were mated the female submitted to the male and proclaimed him her alpha. In dog demons mating was for life and so the alpha never changed. However, mating's were preceded by courtship. Courtship did not just mean getting gifts. It meant getting to know each other and earning each others trust. She knew that with her mating to Sesshomaru there could not have been a lot of courting but it disturbed her that he had not even tried. When Rin had visited the dragon demon for her training she had learnt that 'where there was will there was a way'. Lord Kai despite his status had courted his mate. He could not visit her or meet her in person too many times because of his status. His situation was similar to her own, his wife was the daughter of a clan leader. His status and protocol dictated that they could not spend too much time together for security. Lord Kai had overcome the problem by writing to his mate. He had courted her and gotten to know her. So when they would have consummated the mating she trusted him and wanted him. Rin was not sure what had occurred earlier. Nothing even remotely similar had happened in her situation with Sesshomaru and so he did not have her trust. She was certain she did not want her first time to be in the red haze. She was pretty sure that Lord Sesshomaru would think that he was free to take liberties now. She was also certain that her not marking him was a bad idea but she would be damned if she let him have his way just because he could. If she was lucky than maybe, he would have already been offended by her and would give her a room on the other side of the castle to his own. If she was luckier he would leave her with her mother and promise to retrieve her at a later date. Oh how she wished her life was simpler. Only if she was not mated to the one person who had an icicle up his backside. ' **He did have a very nice and firm backside though** '. She growled internally at her beast for showing its head. Yes, she would admit he was very good looking but than again he was Sesshomaru and no matter how good he looked he was still the killing perfection. She remembered him protecting her when she was younger. He had fought so gracefully, like he was dancing but he was deadly. She had idolised him as a young girl. He was her saviour, her hero, her gift from the gods, the only one who came for her no matter what…she had been so wrong.

A rage was building inside her as she thought back to her hazy memories as his ward. He had been relieved to have her go she had heard the advisors talk about it. How glad his mother had been that he was no longer tainting his castle with a human. Oh yes… word travelled from the West to the East quiet often because of the camaraderie of the two Lands. She had heard all about the potential suitors his mother had prepared for him. She was also aware that at this moment one resided in his home. The day before when one of the silk merchants had visited, his wife had mentioned it in passing to her hand maiden. Did he think he could just go and mark anyone? She was going to talk to her mother. Too long in her life she had lost to demonesses, too long she had been treated like she was no one. She would not let Sesshomaru dishonour her, before they reached the West he would be hers. She vowed to herself that she would not share him and she would make sure everyone knew he was hers.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He could scent her ever changing emotions. He wondered if she knew that she had slightly expanded her aura. Currently her aura was comfortably intertwined with his own. It had all began a few moments ago when he had felt the rise of her aura. He was surprised but he could feel no threat. He had gently expanded his own aura to help her calm down. Surprisingly in the moment that his aura had touched her one, she had melded with him. He had looked at her from the corner of his eyes to see what she was trying to achieve. When he looked at her he found her eyes glazed over and a forlorn expression on her face. She was apparently too lost in thought to even notice what she had done. He wondered how far Auria had actually trained her and who had been her trainer. Sesshomaru was certain that her trainer should be immediately hanged or run through for the appalling job they had done. The girl was barely down the corridor and she was acting up again without her knowledge. He was certain that she knew by now that her home was not as safe as she had thought. He was with her he knew but that was no reason to let your guard down. ' **Maybe your just angry because she's distracting you and you don't like your guard down** '. He growled ' _quiet and go back to your cage_.' The threat and command obvious. No sooner had he mentally told off his beast did he hear the mental click of the cage. His beast having receded back to its confinement.

He had come to experience in the council meetings with Auria that Rin had in fact kept her human sensibilities. Right now he was surprised by the lack of them. Sesshomaru was a Lord and he had taken her arm and allowed her to walk with him even though she was of a lower status. He believed that his behaviour warranted appreciation or some sort of acknowledgement. Sesshomaru was not one who liked to be appraised or worshipped but he had just shown her kindness. Although all he was picking up from her was agitation. He wondered if that was because of what had occurred earlier. If what he had been thinking about was right and the red haze of lust had taken over than he had violated Rin. It meant she had no proper control over her actions and he was at a loss because he really did not know what triggered it. At the beginning he had assumed it was the mating but that could not be because they did not share a bond of trust. It meant she could not have wanted him because she was deprived of physical intimacy with him during courtship. There had been no courting between them so that explanation was illogical. He had picked up Auria's thoughts when he was in his room. He knew she wanted them to return to the West while she dealt with this. He was not looking forward to this meeting because it was useless. Unless Auria was about to declare war between the South and the East this meeting would be unfruitful. Knowing his ever diplomatic cousin she wasn't declaring war. A war between the East and the South would bring only bloodshed. The West would go to war with the East. Lord Kai even with all his distaste for war would have to choose a side. The North's alliance to the West would insure his allegiance to there cause and the South would be destroyed. The South would than need to rehabilitated, new alliances, new advisors and a new Lord would need to appointed. Wolf demons would become extinct and Auria would beat herself up about it for the rest of her life. So yes definitely she was not declaring war.

If he was returning home, he would have to get Rin to complete the mating. She hadn't marked him yet and he understood that everything had been very overwhelming. She had needed time but he would make sure that he carried her mark before they got to the West. He did not want to deal with his mother's schemes and the sooner he was completely off the market the better. He knew there would already be a battle of words waiting for him at home as soon as his mother realised he had mated Rin. He could deal with his mother but he had to make sure his mate's claim was unobjectionable. Than she would need to announced and sworn in as the Lady of the West. She would learn her responsibilities and than life would return to being normal again. If wanted to rub his temples but he was Sesshomaru and now was not a good time.

He had reached his destination and his mind would have to wait to calculate the rest of the things in this situation.

The doors easily slipped open to reveal the throne room and his mate gripped his arm ever so tightly. Before entering the room Sesshomaru through up a barrier of his Youki around him and his mate. He could not ask Rin to pull back her aura without alerting the others. If he receded his own aura first he could irate her further, spiralling her out of control. He did not at this point want to deal with an out of control mate. So in the best interest of everyone he shielded the both of them.

The throne room was quiet bare at this moment the rulers just seated on the low table with Auria at the head. Sesshomaru nodded towards Auria before directing Rin towards where they both would be seated. Even though Rin was his mate she was obligated to sit on Auria's right as her heir. Rin slowly untangled herself aura and all from Sesshomaru before walking to her seat. She gave a bow to all the dignitaries before taking her seat. Rin was an heir to the throne and thus her status was lower and she was obligated to bow. Sesshomaru gracefully situated himself in his seat. To the surprise of everyone Lord Kai let out a hearty laugh, as he looked between Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I see congratulations are in order. My dear child your mother has related the situation to us and I could not be happier to see you safe. You have the blessings of the house of Dragons, may your eternal bond bring you great joy". Lord Kai was not a fool to think that such an attack could happen without help. However, in this moment it was for the best interest of everyone to not start a war. He was glad no damage was done, not just for Auria's sake but for Rin's. He had come to cherish the child dearly and he would hate to see her hurt. This did leave many things to be discussed but he was certain that he had the confidence of Auria and Sesshomaru. He knew if anything the Lord of the South was under suspicion, but still he would hate to see the civilized beings before him turn to their uglier halves.

"I agree with Lord Kai it is fortunate that no damage was done and Rin is safe. I however will be thoroughly investigating this situation because I believe that Rein had an accomplice. I am going to annihilate whoever has dared to wrong me and trust me I will fine the culprits" Auria established as her gaze shifted to the three Lords, her cousin's eyes showing her his appreciation for her threat. A balance they were of each other but Sesshomaru found that the tame Auria was a severer nemesis than himself. She would not rest until the culprit was made to feel the depths of misery and pain for there actions. If she had been this mad at him there was no place in the universe that would shield him from her.

"I would value any help and insight the three Lords can offer me. My daughter is safe and unharmed but if anyone thinks this is over they will be severely disappointed. I will make it clear that an attack on my house and heir will not go unpunished. I will hunt down whoever helped Rein, I don't care if they are hiding in the pits of hell. Rest assured though my retribution would make hell look like heaven." Lord Faida of the South could feel blood drain from his head. He had seen this magnificent creature in battle and he knew that her threats were anything but petty. What shocked him more was Sesshomaru and Auria looking at him in discreet but deadly ways. Sesshomaru's lip was curled upward slightly. He knew that Sesshomaru's smile meant someone was going to die in the most painful and excruciating way.

"Yes my lady I agree with you on that, however I think that at this moment we should be planning the feast." Lord Kai could tell that he was definitely not under suspicion but again this was the wrong time for such things. Auria looked at him kindly and smiled before moving her glance from Sesshomaru to Rin briefly.

"I know that it is customary for us to let you both retire to a den and than have the feast but I do not think its safe. I would like your opinion on this Sesshomaru, if you do not find offense I would like for you to take Rin home immediately." Auria's request was very unorthodox and rude but the situation was difficult enough. Sesshomaru would not over stay his welcome. He had known Auria wanted this so it was no surprise to him. Auria wanted Rin to be safe. He did not want to leave Auria behind alone. She did not want him to think that she didn't want him here but she couldn't come outright and say that. Oh yes Auria was as stubborn as they come. Her first priority was there safety and she was willing to move away from convention to achieve that. Auria was not weak but he hadn't done something so exciting in a while. If Auria had let him stay they could fine the culprit together and than enjoy punishing it. Auria had chosen to get rid of him and have all the fun by herself. He was in a dilemma; he would however have to answer her now.

"If the Lady wishes to move away from convention than this Sesshomaru sees no reason to oppose her given the current situation." Sesshomaru nodded at Auria in agreement as he stood. The other people also followed suit. The Lord of the North and South moved towards the doors. It seemed no festivities would occur with everyone returning home as soon as possible. Auria walked with Lord Faida and Lord Kai to the door. She bid them her goodbyes and apologised for the situation. Lord Kai was quick to pull Auria into an embrace as Lord Faida stood awkwardly watching. Auria and Kai had been good friends for many years now. This moment made Lord Faida realise that if things went down hill how badly outnumbered he would be.

"This Sesshomaru will like to depart immediately." Sesshomaru did not even look at her, his eyes were focused on the events at the door. He watched as Auria exchanged goodbyes with the two Lords before returning to them.

Auria immediately hugged her daughter and kissed her hair as she looked at Sesshomaru all gooey eyed.

"I can't believe the two people I care about the most are going to be responsible for each others happiness. I am so happy for the both of you." She kissed her child once more still holding her in that hug.

"You better take care of her Sesshomaru, I don't want to hear that she is unhappy, ever." For good measure Auria concluded the threat with a levelled glare towards Sesshomaru. He returned it with 'I am so bored, hurry the hell up your wasting my time' look. Auria could only shake her head at the sometimes insufferable demon Lord.

"Alright I have already had your things packed my love and as much as this pains my heart I can't ask you to stay here. I don't know what else our enemies have planned. I will feel much happier if you are with Sesshomaru and your completely safe in the Western castle." Rin stood a foot length away from her mother as her mother cupped her cheek.

"if it is unsafe than will you not come with us. Mother I don't want to leave you here on your own." Rin was conflicted to say the least, she would not have everyone think that she left her mother behind in danger. Auria laughed warmly, her beautiful smile warming up Rin's heart as her eyes looked adoringly at the women who inspired her.

"Just because I am sending you away with Sesshomaru does not mean I am alone; you are always with me in my heart. In fact, let me tell you a secret, I am only conspiring so I can have grandpups as soon as possible." Auria took Rin into her arms again. Rin's face was on fire, the red hue started from her forehead and ended at her toes. Rin glanced at Sesshomaru to see if the Lord was affected by the statement but was not surprised to fine him looking towards the door with his 'oh so bored' expression. "I love you very much sweetheart and I am so proud of you. When the time comes you will make a great Lady of the East but for now I want you to go and finish your training. Sesshomaru is going to help you reach your potential and don't worry I will visit you as often as I can." Auria was not a fool she knew exactly what was happening between the two. No matter how much they bathed she knew what they had been up to. She wanted them to be safe but she also wanted for them to have time with each other. If something was going to develop from the things they had been up to earlier she would give them space now so it could develop. The last thing she wanted was for her problems to carry through to there relationship. She could take care of everything here as they concentrated on each other.

In that moment Jaken waddled through the door and announced that Ah-Un were ready. Auria walked them out to the courtyard where Ah-Un were waiting.

 _Do not leave her and come back, stay. I will call to you if I need assistance._

Sesshomaru was walking ahead of them and as her words reached him he stopped turning his head slightly in acknowledgment of her words.

 _Do not think to have all the fun by yourself_.

His words were filled with affection and good humour. She would have hugged him if it weren't for the whole palace watching Rin's departure. Even she knew that some times were not appropriate to profess sisterly emotions. Rin hugged her mother one last time before proceeding towards Ah-Un.

She was distraught at having to leave her mother and as always walked towards the dragon who would be her ride. A hand around her waist stopped her and before she could even process what was happening they were already in the air. Rin looked up towards Sesshomaru trying to find an answer to the current situation but he just looked ahead.

"Place your mark on this Sesshomaru." Rin's jaw fell open, was she delusional or had he said what she thought he had said.

"Wha…" she could not manage a better reply even if she tried she was still flabbergasted. She was staring at him waiting for him to reply but all she got was his clawed hand lowering his kimono slightly.

She just stared at him still, what the hell was wrong with this guy? Did he even know what the word 'ask' meant?

"You have had enough time to overcome your shock and your earlier advances indicate that you desire this Sesshomaru. This delay is unnecessary…... now your mark." Rin was cherry red at his words and nodded dumbly unable to even think straight. She knew that they might be discussing what happened earlier but in no way did she think he would throw it at her in this way. She was absolutely humiliated. Never again would she make a move on him and if it's a mark he wanted than it's a mark he will get. Oh she was more than happy to do that, it meant he was in this as deep as she was. Silently fuming and humiliated she called on her demon side.

Teeth elongating her eyes turned red as she bit into the juncture between the shoulder and the neck. Sesshomaru did not even flinch as her aura poured into him. It was a soft molten combination. The aura was not very powerful but he had never felt the sort of signature it left. He also noticed that Rin had bitten in a more obvious junction to the more discreet one he had been indicating. If the female was still not attached to his neck he would have growled at her but he didn't want her lack of competence to stain his fresh clothes. He was harsh he knew but he could not understand why despite the privilege of living with Auria, Rin still was so unrefined. Auria was lenient yes that was her own upbringing, but never was she unrefined. Rin was still very human even though she was a demoness. As the female detached her self he brought his clawed hand back to his side as they continued to travel.

She had bitten him in the exact spot he had bitten her. If he thought, she would leave her mark in a place he could cover than he was dreaming. She was his better half as her mother always said and she was nothing less than his equal. Her mark would be displayed and carried as proudly as he expected his own to be carried. She had not been born a demoness but she had been doing this for four years and knew very well the significance of that mark. If a female could not see his mark she could assume he was unmated than he could flirt with whoever he wanted. Did he really think she was so stupid that she would let him do that? If every male in the room that she walked into was going to know she was mated than so was he. Its was an eye for an eye. If she had to suffer him, he would suffer her as well. She had to admit she felt better though, not marking him had her insecure that he wanted someone else. However, the way he had asked her was definitely not the way she would have envisioned it. Honestly no matter what way she thought about it there was nothing more unromantic than what he had just done. She wondered what was happening at the castle? Did they know she would be arriving with him? Was his mother there? Would the old demoness like her? A lot of questions were going through her head but it would all have to wait until she reached home. Rin gasped causing Sesshomaru to look at her from the corner of his eye, quickly she averted her eyes to avoid his curious gaze. She had gasped because she had just called the Western Castle 'home'. She didn't remember hitting her head really hard and getting a concussion at some point during the day. There was absolutely no other way to define her current state of mind. How in the seven hells had the Western Castle become home? What was Sesshomaru doing to her? Was he controlling her mind or something? This whole marking thing had it been some ploy to posses her in some way? She did not know what was happening but this wasn't normal. The Western Castle hadn't been her home for many years now. The worst thing was she had been human when she lived there and thus after the transformation it felt like eons ago. How could a place she had lived in eons ago still be her home?

He did not know what was happening with her but in the past five minutes he would have smelt a two dozen emotions at least. This creature was such a commodity he did not know how to react. He normally used the time during commute to organise his agenda and tie up any train of thoughts that were still bugging him. He was astounded when after the dozen change of emotions, she had gasped. He was certain a sharp inhale of air was characterized as an expression of shock or surprise, but he could see no reason for it. Since they had lifted off he had kept a steady speed, distance from the ground and safe distance from there companions. In addition, he could sense no danger, physical pain or reason for her sudden physical reaction. When he had spared her a glance to understand her reason of surprise he could smell humiliation and she had rudely turned her head away. He did not know how many times on this journey he could stand her offensive behaviour towards his person. She had already defied him once and insulted him twice. If he had scented any mal intent from her he would have dropped her by now and let her walk to the West. Mate or not, no one offended him and went unpunished. However, surprisingly he did not sense any intent to consciously offend him thus he tried to ignore it. It was hard for him to ignore such behaviour especially when it was so obvious and in no way discreet. If anything he was famous for his steely composure and so, he endured. Again though this did not mean he could not silently fume about it.

First when he had asked her to mark him a little inside the juncture of his neck and shoulder she had purposely defied him. She had chosen a juncture that was more obvious. In fact, it was the same place he had marked her. It surprised him that she would expose herself so. A female demon could scent that he was mated even if her mark was on his chest per say. The sun being on his neck would not be a problem if it didn't endanger her by revealing her identity for the world to see. Anyone can scent he's mated if the mark is not visible but they can't scent who he's mated to. The open display of the mark means everyone will know who he is mated to. The open display endangers her life, if someone wishes to hurt her. Males placed the mark openly because the female's wear scents and most of the demon scents drown everything. If the mark is on display the approaching male will know that the female is taken regardless of scent. Another reason for his mark on such an exposed area is for her safety. This way everyone knows that if any harm comes to her they would be facing his wrath. Secondly she turned her face to the side, that was rude. She was telling him by doing that, that he was not wanted. Oh he didn't know if his choice had been the right one anymore. In fact, it hadn't really been much of a choice Auria had pushed him into this. He really hadn't needed more complications in his life. Auria and his mother were hard enough to deal with. When Rin had been taken of his hands he thought that his heartache had decreased. Had he known than that it was going to return ten fold he would go change it. He was not a fan of emotions and he did not understand them, not even his own. Auria and his mother were easier to deal with because he had known them all his life. Plus, Auria understood his lack of emotional expression and understanding. Now with Rin he knew she would not understand him and by the time she did they would both resent each other.

 **So the great Sesshomaru can fall prey to his mate's aura, who would have thought that.** His beast was howling with laughter and he could not believe that he had been affected. He could sense that the reason he was not thinking straight was because that soft molten aura of hers was unlocking his emotions. She was stronger than he gave her credit, was this what his aura had been doing inside her as well. It could explain her sudden desire for him. It also meant that there had been a foundation of desire in her for him to begin with before his aura enhanced it. It had taken him years to learn how to harness and control the link between Auria and him. He did not know if he had the same level of patience to do so with another such bond. Why was it that what ever link he created tried to control him? He understood that his power was desirable but he had to wonder was it that desirable that it would drive him crazy trying to control the things trying to control him.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Ok yes she's been marked. I know some of you were expecting a grand lemon for the marking but bear with me plz. Sesshomaru already thinks that they are mated for life he has no doubts, him asking Rin is to shut up his mother. He wants to prevent any problems but the main deed has been done already in his mind. It's a big deal for Rin because she is insecure but no matter how unconventional she's getting her way. The next chapter will focus more on there relationship and hopefully those who do not understand will understand as well. Thank you so much for reading there is a lot more to come. Plz Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi my lovelies, I am sorry I am late, I had lots of assignments to do. Thank you to the beauties that reviewed it meant a lot to me. The last chapter was important to me having put a lot of effort into it, to make it long so the people that got back to me with encouragement thank you so much. You guys made my day and here is the new one. I hope more people review so I know what I am doing right and where I am going wrong. Enjoy!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 17

 _The Golden Flower…..._

The House of the Moon could be seen below. A light wind was blowing from the East. They were above the clouds. Ah-Un and Master Jaken were a few paces behind and below. The dragons were carrying all the gifts that Sesshomaru had brought for her as well as all the things she wished to take from the East. The weight of the things and Jaken would not allow the dragons to fly any higher. It occurred to her that she had never flown with him before. When she had been younger he had saved her many times, swooping in and plucking her away from danger, but never had he allowed her to ride his cloud. He wasn't wearing his armour and she felt as if that was purposely to make her feel comfortable. She had to admit that after the initial shock, she quiet liked flying, the scenery below seemed to be beautiful. She didn't know if he consciously did it but the route he had taken was breathtaking. She had no experience with flying but she did know the ground routes between the four lands. It had taken them all afternoon of travel to arrive and she was certain that it should have taken only a few hours if he had taken a more direct course. Lord Sesshomaru seemed to have a desire for nice scenery because he had taken her through the longest route and she had loved it.

It had been hours of travel and she did not wish to be angry the whole time so after a bit she had calmed down. Now that she could view the castle she felt a growing worry in the pit of her stomach. She wondered slightly eyeing her new mate if he felt the same. He was currently looking ahead, his hair had come free and now were blowing behind them as they flew, despite the direction of the wind. It almost felt like the wind was on a mission from her mother nudging them both and making sure they made it to the Western Castle. She smiled at the thought of her mother, she missed the East already. She had to admit she was a bit excited about coming back to the West. Now that she had far more knowledge about the Castle it would be like seeing it again for the first time. The Eastern Grandmaster had spent many months teaching her about the West. At the time she had assumed it was important due to the alliance and family bond between the two lands. However, now she could conclude the additional education to her mother's devious ways. The Demoness had probably wanted Rin to have a complete understanding of her future home and people. Despite the fact she had resided in the West she had been surprised at the Grandmaster's insistence on the Western castle being a fortress. She remembered his exact description, ' _The Western Castle is a fortress and there is no place safer in the four lands. Unlike what the word fortress implied it wasn't ugly in the slightest, in fact it was magnificent. Made from a hybrid white marble the palace shines like a pearl in the light of the sun or moon. There are lush gardens surrounding the Palace and the grounds are filled with natural hot-springs. The West is definitely a most deserving counterpart to the East, its features are hard and cold, but they are beautiful nonetheless.'_

The memory of the grandmasters words filled her with great anticipation and excitement to see her new home.

She was looking down expectantly, making sure not to miss a single detail. The garden's even from afar were beautiful and much improved since she last saw them. As soon as they had passed the almost invincible barrier a few kilometres back she was able to view the vast expanse of training grounds. The Western army took great pride in their skill. In her lessons with the grandmaster in the East she had learnt that they were almost invincible, spending majority of their time training. The Western castle had never been breeched and Lord Sesshomaru had only reinforced the defences after coming to power. The forges were the next to come into Rin's view, she could see hundreds of demons buzzing around, the buildings. The forges were in a circle all around the palace.

It than occurred to her that he had changed everything, the last time she was here there had been no fortress, she just remembered the castle. She knew there were training grounds but she had assumed that they were somewhere on the castle grounds. She had assumed that the grandmaster was just referring to the Palace and its surrounding grounds as the fortress, she didn't think it was an actual fortress. It seemed that there were nine layers of defence for the fortress and each layer inhibited a different array of military personnel. The craftsmen she realised were in the second ring along with there forges. She couldn't help it; she was beyond curious to when these changes had occurred. Looking up at Sesshomaru, she realised he was already looking at her with his eye brow slightly arched as if in question.

"When did you make the palace a fortress?" her question was almost breathless, a slight tremor in her voice. Rin wanted to hang herself at sounding so flustered, this was Sesshomaru for heavens sake she didn't want to be a hopeless mess in front of him. Thank the stars he turned to look ahead a moment after her question. She hoped he did not see the colour on her cheeks. Was he going to reply? She looked up at him again wondering if he even deserved to be asked. Silently fuming she noticed the idiotic pompous ass was looking ahead without as much as an acknowledgment of her question. She was about to say something further when his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The defence lines have been around the palace since the beginning of this Sesshomaru's reign." His baritone voice was unwavering, confident, he had sensed her question even before she had asked. She had never seen the fortress. As his ward it was unnecessary. An illusion had been cast around the castle itself which prevented those without a certain level of demon ability to see the lines of defence. Now that Rin was more powerful and she bore some of his Youkai it was only natural that she could see everything he could. It was also necessary for her to know the fortress in the same way he did because in his absence she would be in command. The Palace he was sure she knew well enough from her time there. He would instruct her on all the hidden passages and give her a tour of the Western wing, which would be her residence now. Previously she had never been in that particular wing, she had access to the gardens but that was about it. The Western wing was restricted to all except for those who were part of the House of the Moon. Moreover, the Palace was hers, as per Western customs the queen had supreme reign on matters of the Palace. This would be the one area where her command would over ride his. He would have to instruct her on her duties as his mate and the smooth running of his household. It would take her sometime but he was certain that she would learn the running, expenses and maintenance of the household in no time. He was looking forward to having a break at least from the household accounts, as maintaining those was part of her duty not his. He would have to change his study to accommodate her but that was expected and it was large enough for the both of them anyway. He would complete his tours and instructions first before summoning the Western grandmaster for her instructions as Queen of the West. He would have to crown her as queen before beginning on any of those ideas. It would not do to arrive at the Palace with her unannounced and untitled, heavens knew what she would have to face. No he would cover his bases first, to make this transition as painless as possible for her.

Sesshomaru lowered to Jaken's height.

"Jaken go ahead and make preparations for the coronation of the Queen, at moonrise. Summon the important dignitaries. Jaken make sure you do not reveal her identity to anyone." His carefully worded phrases promised death in case Jaken did not abide by them. She shivered at the threat and blushed slightly at the notion of being queen. Jaken was stuttering and bowing his head.

"Yeees….mmmy looorrrd. Jaken will not fail you, Sesshomaru-sama." He squeaked out before descending with Ah-Un to the palace.

To her surprise Sesshomaru rose back up even higher than before, completely concealed by the clouds, his grip on her tightened slightly as she clung to him in anxiety.

"My Lord, will we not be descending with Master Jaken?" her voice was strained and she sighed in relief as they stopped ascending and evened out in flight.

"No…your identity must remain secret until the coronation." She was surprised that he had shared that with her because the pause after the initial answer had made her think that he would not be saying anymore. She knew him to be a male of very few words, she had only on occasion caught him speaking to her mother for an extended period of time. She was surprised that he hadn't been arrogant or, well cruel like he was known to be. She had obviously been hoping for an explanation in regards to the fortress thing but she couldn't say she was surprised when he refused to say anymore. She would get her answer, if not from him she was sure she could ask someone a little more cooperative.

They began to descend and as the cover of the clouds parted she could see that he orbed them over to a balcony. She was in the palace, but had he not said that they won't be going there. Did he change his mind? What made him change his mind?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He had to orb them, he couldn't risk anyone seeing her with him just yet. He knew that by now the palace would be in chaos with Jaken's announcement of a coronation. He would make sure that his mate did not have to face his mother or anyone else for that matter until she was crowned queen. As his mate she out ranked everyone already but still he would give her proper ceremony, the way a queen deserved. She was important, more important than anyone who had ever set foot in this palace. He couldn't believe his own thoughts but he had promised himself he would try to make this work, so he would. He could scent her anxiety and her apprehension at the situation, it was natural. She had assumed at his answer that they would not be going to the castle.

After landing in the balcony of his quarters he pushed his Youkai in order to unlock the doors. Gently he took her much softer hand in his as he proceeded into the room.

She had to supress a shiver at his touch, his hands were warm and much larger than her own. His room was almost bare, a bed, a desk, wardrobe and a chair near the window. Everything was the best quality but she had expected so much more. Auria's room was spacious and filled to the brink with beautiful paintings, a tea table, study table, bookshelves, wardrobes, a bed and cushions. It was so different from his room; she could not believe it. The way she viewed him had meant he would have maybe swords, books, parchments…something but… he didn't.

Her reaction was much like he expected, she was surprised, having seen Auria's chambers he knew why. He didn't hold much love for worldly possessions like his cousin and thus a bare minimal graced his quarters. She would be residing with him now and if she wished it to be like his cousin's chambers than it would be. She was queen after all, in the palace her authority would always undermine his own. He sighed as he moved to take a seat on the chair near the window, he had a lot of explaining to do.

"These are this my chambers, as my mate you would be sharing them." The finality in his tone was disturbing, he had just told her she had no choice in the matter. She wondered what other freedoms he would take from her today. She moved herself over to the bed, since the room had bare minimal furniture there was no where else for her to sit. She could sit at his desk but she didn't think he would appreciate that. So not to make the situation any worse than it already was she sat on the bed, resting her back against the head board.

He watched her move before proceeding with his explanation of things, when she was comfortable he continued.

"It is not clear to this Sesshomaru how much you know of the Western customs. I will address all matters regarding my person and the administration of the Palace. The Western grandmaster will help you learn your duties as Lady and Queen of the West." He paused and waited for the words to sink in and after she nodded slightly he began talking again. "The room adjoining this one is the queen's chamber, every queen has used it for a different purpose, you are free to make of it what you will." Again he paused, his voice and tone much softer than before. He watched her take in all his words, her eyes resting on her folded hands, no longer looking at him. He wondered if she missed her home or was she always this meek. "According to the Western customs this palace is yours, everything associated with it is under your direct command." She smiled and looked up at him. Her eyes weren't filled with surprise but amusement and he wondered why?

"So it is true that my authority overrides yours in matters relating to the palace." Her voice was soft and her eyes were twinkling at him. He smirked, a very slight upturn of his lip.… ' _ahh so she knew'_. He wondered though, how much she knew of his customs.

"Yes it is true you have supreme authority in regards to the palace." He confirmed watching her eyes twinkle a little more in happiness. "How much do you know Lady Rin about the Western customs?" he allowed the other side of his lip to curl up as well when she giggled at his question. It was the first time he had seen her happy in a long time and he couldn't help but like it.

"What amuses you so?" his voice was soft and he moved towards her, situating himself across from her on the bed. His question brought on another fit of giggles, he didn't mind but he wanted to know the reason for her amusement. He did off course hope to repeat whatever amused her again at some point, in hopes of eliciting more giggles from her.

She composed herself when she realised that he was sitting across from her watching her. Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw his small smile and she naturally returned it with one of her very large ones.

"You called me a Lady." She supplied still thoroughly amused, he could not help but arch his eye brow in further question.

"Are you not a Lady?" he enquired amused and confused at her reply. She couldn't help but chuckle at his confusion, she had never seen him confused… ever! He looked so handsome at this moment, his features softened by emotion.

"That's not what I meant" she stopped to find the words to express herself before proceeding. "I am a Lady but I never anticipated you calling me that." He was shocked and if she was not wrong slightly hurt. She saw him shutter up and his softened features turned back to the indifferent mask he always wore. She wondered what in her response had prompted that sudden change.

"If you do not wish this Sesshomaru to address you as such… I will not." His tone was heavy with anger as he made to get up. She immediately sprung forward aiming to catch his hand but she underestimated his reflexes. In a bid to avoid her he leaned back on the bed. She had caught his wrist and because of the sudden pull she toppled over on top of him. She was looking in to his eyes, the shock having removed the shutters. She saw the hurt in his eyes, faintly masked by his anger. In the spur of the moment she moved her lips over his, his lips were warm and soft. If it was even possible he went into more shock, her lips were trembling slightly against his, her lack of experience clearly showing. His lack of response had her flushed at the realization that she was kissing him. Pulling herself together mentally, she would be damned if a lack of communication made him shut himself of from her. Determined she moved her lips softly over his. Frozen in shock he had still not moved and she very slowly let go of his wrist and brought her hand up, cupping his cheek gently. He was still looking at her with slightly wider eyes when she moved back to look at him. His wide open eyes undid something inside her and tears began making there way down from her eyes. She brought her other hand to cup his other cheek resting all her weight on top of him.

"I missed you." She whispered before she meshed their lips together again, with passion she didn't know she had. His arms encircled her as his lips began moving softly with her own.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Thank you for reading and let me know what you think so far. Plz review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi thank you for waiting patiently, I am sorry I am late with this chapter, I suffered a bit of a writers block. I hope you enjoy this, its not that much but I do hope its enough. I know what I need to write but I just want it to be perfect, so its taking some time to put it on paper. Thank you for the reviews, I really enjoy reading what you guys think, I really appreciate it so please don't stop.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

 **Chapter 18**

It didn't take him too long to respond he hoped. Her lips were warm. He could taste a sweetness like honey on her lips. She was tentative but passionate. She wasn't the best of kissers but he didn't doubt that him being her first had a lot to do with it. Her body was soft and not too heavy on top of him. He could feel himself smirking into the kiss, _so long for him being dominant_. It seemed like she was the one to always initiate intimacy between them. He loved it, she wanted him and that was more than he could ask for. She was out of breath and fervently kissing him, trying to make it last. He couldn't help but move back slightly breaking the kiss, a chuckle vibrating between them. She was shocked and surprised. She blindly tried to follow his mouth but firm hands on her arms prevented her. When she stopped trying to kiss him senseless and tried to make sense of the situation, he gazed into her eyes. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown he remembered, her change had not effected them. She was in a haze, not a red haze but a haze nonetheless.

The glazed over look in her eyes was beginning to dissipate and his lips were still quirked in the smile he could not help. Her eyes opened a little wider and zeroed in on him, it was than that she was back in her senses. He felt her body tense atop his and the beautiful colour that spread over her cheeks testified to her embarrassment. Her scent of fruit was dissipating to be replaced by the softer flowery scent. Her lips were well kissed, slightly swollen and trembling as she looked into his amused eyes. He chuckled again when she clumsily tried to lift her self of him and ended up with her head buried in the nape of his neck. He had wished to stop her from kissing him senseless but in no way did he wish for her soft body to part from his.

His firm hands holding her to him had stopped her from getting up. He could feel the heat of her embarrassment crawling down her neck and he couldn't help burying his own nose into her pulse point. The soft humming of her pulse and the flushed hue of her body making him want nothing more in that moment.

Heaven forbid but she was perfect, lying on top of him, her presence calmed him, his beast purring in its cage. Her scent was surrounding him and filling his very soul with its warmth. She hadn't said more than a few words to him and he felt as if he hadn't heard a lovelier voice.

He knew that mating was intense but he couldn't believe how connected he felt to her already. There was no visible or vigorous bond between them. He didn't love her. He couldn't communicate with her telepathically or share his strength with her, but he felt as if she had filled in him a void that had been killing him, ever so slowly. She had filled in a darkness in his soul he didn't know he had. He felt complete and he didn't know if she felt this way or what he felt was even natural. He did however, realise that he didn't want to take advantage of her again and would wait for a more relaxed situation before initiating anymore intimacy. She was still pressed against him, flushed and he knew that even if he wanted they couldn't remain like this forever. The moon would rise in a few hours and if he wanted her to be well informed, he better finish what he had to say to her.

"As much as this pleases me, it is best that we not begin something we can not finish….. satisfactorily." He drawled. The last word taking great effort to leave his lips. Using one hand to firmly hold her to him, he used his other hand to lift them into a sitting position, her legs moved to one side. As soon as he removed his hand from her back she shifted back and diligently lifted herself from his lap, standing awkwardly in front of him. Rin's head was bowed, the floor far to interesting at this moment and her hands clutching her robes nervously. Sesshomaru was thoroughly amused, _she is very meek and submissive when she is out of her comfort zone_. He couldn't watch her be more miserable so he held her arm and nudged her towards her previous seat against the bed head. She complied and seated herself as before, her hands folding into her lap. She had still to look up at him and it bothered him that the red hue of her cheeks had yet to reseed.

"Lady Rin, look at me." His voice was gentle but she couldn't comply. Her cheeks were burning with colour and she could not believe she had done it again. She knew that he had stopped her from making a bigger fool out of herself but she felt embarrassed at having been so easy for him. He was Lord Sesshomaru. She knew woman threw themselves at him, but being his mate she had hoped to show a little more dignity. In fact, she felt like her plans of making him wait for her were going to crumble any second if her behaviour remained so impulsive. She had never considered herself to be a terribly difficult person but it seemed like she was too easy. All it took for her to come undone was his touch, she touched him and boom all resistance disappeared. She was worried that maybe he wasn't the only one she would have that response to. She knew that she had crushed on him once and been madly in love with him at another point in her life, but was her impulsiveness restricted to him. He had been such a gentleman, restraining himself but her manners were seriously lacking. She hoped she hadn't blown her chances at earning his respect. She hoped he didn't treat her like some cheap whore, to warm his bed and than forget until the next time the urge returned. She was his mate and she wished she had more confidence in herself than this. Her mother had raised her to be a strong individual but at this moment her body, her heart nothing was listening to her mind tell them that. She felt his clawed finger lift her chin and she looked up to see his blank face. His eyes on the other hand were filled with concern and she saw his lips move. She shook herself mentally and tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Are you feeling well Lady Rin?" the softness of his tone could have melted the coldest of hearts and Rin's was already a puddle, so his voice only reduced her to a stuttering mess.

"Ye…yes…yes...ummm….i'm…ok…Lord….Sesshomaru….ii…mm..mean…my..my Lord." Her voice shook as she answered and he frowned. _What in the world have I done to make her this nervous_?

She was grateful when her sentence ended mentally slapping herself at seeing him frown, it was a light narrowing of his eyes as he focused on the bed instead of her. She wondered how in the world she had figured that to mean he was frowning in the first place but she had all her life to think about this stuff. _Right now it is important that rather than talking to yourself and showing how terribly insane you are you focus on actually listening to what the demon Lord in front of you is saying_.

"Very well," the frown was still present but now he was looking back at her. "What do you know of the Western Customs?... More specifically customs regarding mates". He returned to his previous question, trying to eliminate repeating things she was already aware of. He hoped she had calmed down enough to speak without stuttering. If she continued to stutter he would talk about the accounts first than, hopefully that would help her calm down and than they could return to this topic.

"I do not know much my Lord, I know that the household is the female's responsibility and that males do not interfere much with that. I was not taught a great deal about mates in particular, I was taught just general Western customs." Her explanation was made in a soft voice with hardly a quiver and he smiled mentally at her still bashfulness, as another blush bloomed on her cheeks. However, he was grateful that the stuttering had disappeared, it wasn't in his nature to digress and the return of her composure meant he wouldn't have to.

"Alright, I will explain the customs to you. At any point if this Sesshomaru overwhelms you please speak up. It is not my wish to bombard you with information but this Sesshomaru wishes that you have at least the general idea of the expectations before coronation." His request was sweet and she smiled in gratitude at his kindness. _He is being gentler than I had thought he would be,_ she mused.

It was the first time she noticed the way he spoke. She had heard him speak at meetings and she knew he spoke in third person about himself. She didn't know the history behind it but since she had always seen him speak that way it didn't seem really odd to her. Now she had just noticed that he didn't completely address himself in third person. She would make a mental note to ask him or the grandmaster if that was some tradition as well. She knew that generally the East and West were very different regarding household structure and customs. She even remembered her mother referring to some customs of the West being worse than those of the South. The wolf demons of the South lived in caves and wore furs mostly, they choose to be the most undeveloped of the four lands. The reference had amused her greatly, considering the wealth and grandeur of the West. It wouldn't surprise her too much though. Lord Sesshomaru was a very rigid personality and most Westerners were known to be of a disagreeable temperament. She prepared herself for the Western rigidness and dare she say backwardness.

"In the West mates are expected to share living quarters. The Lady is to rise before the household and have everything in order before the Lord rises. It will be customary for you to dress this Sesshomaru each morning. You will also be expected to await this Sesshomaru's return each night." _I wanted to laugh at first. He had to be joking right? The West was the most modern and developed of the four lands, they couldn't possibly have customs that were so chauvinistic._ _Is he going to finish this little information session and tell me I didn't have to do any of them?_

She didn't like wasting her time and if he was going to eventually tell her that she was free to do as she pleased than this session was unnecessary. He was watching her and as she went to voice her opinion he narrowed his eyes. _Maybe I will wait for him to finish and than ask, after all a swift beheading isn't my agenda of the day_.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He stopped and watched her digest the information, he couldn't help but notice she was slightly amused. Her scent held what he could only guess as annoyance and he narrowed his eyes, wondering if perhaps he should have given her more time before beginning. He noticed that she straightened up, taking that as a sign he continued.

"It is customary for you to sit at council meetings once a month and you will have to have court at least once a week. This Sesshomaru will not sit court with you, unless you find yourself in a situation where your authority is being undermined." Again he stopped and as kind as the notion was she was livid with his little rules.

 _Seriously I was co-regent and to my knowledge having court each week was unnecessary. Hell, mother had held court once in two months. I mean who wanted to sit with a bunch of phony people who didn't care in anyway about the problems of the people._

She had made it a habit to have private sessions where she invited those with issues to have an audience with her.

 _Anyway its was my governance tactic and I will deal with it when the time came._ She nodded at him to continue. _The sooner this information session is done the sooner I can come up with a system that will work for me._

The West was definitely in need of revolutionising if these rules were anything to go by and she would be happy to help it along on the path.

"As my mate I expect you to look after all disputes that relate to humans. This Sesshomaru has until this point headed the council meetings of the human Lords but that chore shall now fall to you." _Did he just call humans a chore?_ _His insolence really knows no bounds. He first disrespects my rights as a female, then his mate, then The Lady of the House and finally the cherry on top, he insults my original species._ She didn't know how but she was stony calm on the outside, not a muscle twitched. The piece of her mother's aura was thrumming inside her. She felt a new clarity in this situation. Here she was worrying about herself, thinking on her childhood and everything relating to it. She had worried and stressed about Sesshomaru's behaviour towards her. Everything she had been anxious about related to her mating. She was just beginning to understand her mother's words regarding her training. _If anything mother knew all about these stupid rules and customs. If she knew why would she send me? The only reason she would send me is so I can change them or learn from them, like when she sent me North._

She was still in training and as big a challenge as this was, rather than reacting emotionally she needed to employ her Eastern mind and tackle this situation with strategy. She would stay calm, she had learnt from her mother that a strategic and patient mind could accomplish great deeds. She watched her mate continue with his list of rules and regulations for her to follow.

"You will look after and manage the accounts of the household. Customarily the study is another place that you will share with this Sesshomaru and I will have the arrangements made as soon as possible. The household accounts are in order up to the point of my travel to the East. This Sesshomaru will show you how to manage the accounts until you have full command of it yourself. The household till this point has been run by the Lady Mother, however now you are in charge, do as you please. The council expects an heir within the first decade, demon pregnancies are very rare so that might be something you should prioritise". She mentally snorted at this. _The palace is mine but I still have to get up before him and sleep after him. I have more authority in the house, what a joke! Oh and I must prioritise. Seriously?_ She almost mentally screamed.Oh she was going to prioritise alright, but having an heir was going to be the last on her very long list of priorities, at this point in time. Honestly for someone who's cousin was the ruler of the East he had very little respect for woman. She had just left her liberated free life to come live in this chauvinistic Western society where women were still being treated like possessions. He was looking at her she could tell but she wasn't calm enough to look at him just yet. Her mind was in overdrive at the moment, her internal monologue only disturbed every few minutes to take in his words. It was time the Western Lord and his chauvinistic male subjects learned to respect women. She knew exactly what she was going to do with that extra room and she knew exactly how she was going to handle the precious West. Oh yes for the first time clarity was something that was too available to her.

She finally looked at him and smiled, the best smile she could muster. It would not do to tip him off regarding her plans. She would keep things amiable between them as she worked to right the wrongs against women in this part of the lands.

"I will try to uphold the honour of the West to the best of my abilities." Her voice was sweet and he nodded at her declaration, having fallen for her little trap.

"In the wardrobe there are robes for you to wear at the ceremony. I will come for you once its time, if you have need of this Sesshomaru follow the second door on the right to my study." He pointed out the door he was referring to and at her nod he rose gracefully and stalked away through the door. Rin sighed and shook her head before she walked to the wardrobe.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As soon as he sat in his seat behind his desk, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He saw that gleam in her eyes, the gleam that promised him trouble. Having spent years with Auria he knew very well how to read her and Rin's eyes for a moment held exactly the same look Auria's did when she was going to play strategy. His Eastern cousin was one thing, a disobedient or troublesome mate another. He would have to see how things pan out first before jumping to any conclusions. At this point in time the ceremony and everyone's reaction was more important. If Rin was looking to cause trouble he would have to deal with it when the time came. Her behaviour earlier had baffled him, her softly uttered words still echoed in his subconscious ' _I missed you'_. Was he correct to assume that she had amorous notions for him before she left or was she merely referring to his time as her guardian. These things would have to wait, with another sigh Lord Sesshomaru straightened up.

His table was filled with parchment regarding expenses and regulation paperwork. He started shifting through and sorting out the paper work into two piles. One pile included the household accounts and maintenance expenses. He wouldn't get her to do the entire workload he was just going to show her how everything was done. For the moment he placed the paper work on the right corner of his massive table. It was a low table, imported mahogany wood and the royal seal carved into its leg. The table held two draws, one on the right side and the other on the left. For the moment he would have a seat placed at the ride side of the table for her. If she found the arrangement unacceptable he would relinquish his oversized table and bring in two small ones for the both of them.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

So what do you think? Plz Review


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my wonderful audience,

I am sorry for being late but I had a few family emergencies and that had me tied up for a good two weeks. This chapter was amazing to write, I can't wait to get started on the next one, I hope to have the next one up earlier but it all depends on how I go with it. I know what direction I am taking this story in and some of the insight you guys have given me is beyond helpful. Thank you so much for your support and love. Enjoy this chapter.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Chapter 19**

When he returned to fetch her she was dressed and standing in front of the balcony doors. She wore a golden kimono with his crest on the back, he knew the front bore her own crest. Her long hair was piled up in a neat bun, she looked surreal standing in front of the doors bathed in moonlight. If he didn't have the good sense he did he would mistake her for a moonlight nymph. Shaking himself out of his musings he moved towards the wardrobe. He took out his recently altered ceremonial kimono and after shrugging the current outer layer off, put the new one on. This kimono was black, his crest was at the front and her crest was on the back. Had she been just a noble her crest would be insignificant but because she was a future Lady of the East he had to honour her position. Once he was ready he made his way over to her, taking her smaller hand in his own he pushed open the balcony doors.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvv

Every person of importance in the Western lands was gathered before the dais on the outer most wall of the fortress. She saw the shocked expressions as they descended to the dais. His mother had been standing on the dais. Rin watched the Lady Mother's serene expression morph into cold rage. There was shock she knew, needless to say she hadn't expected Rin as her son's mate. The Lady Mother had assumed that she had gotten rid of Rin for good, when Rin had been handed over to Auria. Moreover, Rin was certain that the Lady Mother had never suspected her to be a threat in this particular way. Her assumptions were that Rin made Sesshomaru weak. She assumed Rin to be an unnecessary burden that was holding him back from mating. Her opinion was that no demoness of rank wanted a human charge in her household. Never had the Lady Mother suspected Rin of being her son's betrothed or mate. Now her rage and shock were openly displayed on her ever schooled features. It gave Rin some measure of satisfaction to know that the Lady Mother was after all not a solid block of ice with no emotions to boot. Giggling internally at her mother in law Rin turned her eyes towards the other important dignitaries. The council members seemed to support Sesshomaru's choice because after the initial shock they looked at their Lord with approval.

Rin was happy that at least someone was happy about her presence, after the expressions of her mother in law. She knew the council members liked her due to her political prowess as the heir to the East. She had also displayed her more than able abilities of administration, especially during her stint in the North. As she and Sesshomaru stood on the dais the council members bowed to them in respect and she acknowledged their gesture with a nod. She looked at her mate wondering his next move and as if acknowledging her, he slipped his hand around her waist bringing her closer to his person.

Sesshomaru was waiting for everyone to understand, he was glaring at them, willing them to understand. It seemed the Lord of the West was going to glare his people into submission, she almost wanted to grin at his childish behaviour.

Vvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He couldn't believe the response. Most people seemed to be pleased, surprised yes but pleased. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and watched as she surveyed the crowd. When she turned to look at him he couldn't help pulling her to his person. He knew that public displays of affection were not his norm but this was not really a public display, he was marking what was his. A few well placed glares into the crowd of males leering at his mate and he was satisfied as they cowered in fear. He had asserted his dominance and announced his possession over her, all that was left was an official declaration to the people. Unlike the East the Western consort didn't wear a crown, their gift was a sword. Her sword was pulsing next to his own under the layers of his two outer kimonos. Forged from his own fangs he hoped she would like it. Turning towards the head of the council he gave the nod, asking the male to announce his mate.

The elderly demon obliged immediately coming to the front of the crowd and flaring his Youkai to get everyone's attention.

"It is with great pleasure that we welcome Princess Rin, Heir of the East to our Land. May you hold the West in the same esteem and affection as you do the East. May the two houses prosper and hold together in kinship as they always have. I would request our esteemed ruler, Our King to announce her official title." After making the welcome speech he went back to his previous post. Everyone waited with baited breath to see if son was like father. Had Sesshomaru taken Rin as a wife or was she his mate, would she be his official consort or would his mother still be head of his household. They waited, the more intelligent ones trying to decipher by sent or aura. Both mark and aura were covered, there scent was mingled but they stood together so it was understandable.

He stepped forward and withdraw from his kimono a silver sword with his personal crest on it. He turned to look at her and with a gentle hand brought her to his side. The sword gleamed in the moonlight, almost glowing silver. He bowed his head and presented it, extending both his hands towards her, with the sword sfetly resting upon them. Everyone gasped in awe. Rin could almost understand the significance of this moment, she took the sword from his hands and returned his bow with one of her own. When they both looked up moving to stand side by side, Rin stood directly in the moonlight with the gleaming sword in her hand. He turned back to the crowd and Rin placed the sword in to the sash of her under kimono, standing proudly beside him.

"People of the West She is Lady Rin, Queen of the West and Crown Princess of the East, mate to this Sesshomaru." His announcement enraged his mother so much that she left the ceremony, her absence was not noted. The council immediately began congratulating their Lord and the Western people were full of praise for their new Queen. He took her around the waist and they began to ascend, again people cheered and yelled out congratulations. It was a beautiful night but he knew the battle with his mother was not yet over. They descended at the entrance of the palace where all the servants bowed down to their new Lady. They swore their loyalty to her before she re-entered the palace. After the long introductions which he watched patiently not wanting to ruin her happiness in that moment, it was finally time to retire.

Just before sunrise they began making there way back to their chambers. She had reacquainted herself with everyone and everything in his household. He could see her giddiness at finding that most things were as she remembered, even most of the staff was the same. He was happy that she was comfortable and he knew his staff was loyal to her, they had always been even when she was his human ward. He had not wished to take a risk so the vow of loyalty had been binding, if any servant tried to betray his mate, they would die a most painful death. It was ancient custom, the binding vow but with his mother around he was not taking any chances. His servants had understood and so had his mate when he announced his wishes. He was glad they had on both parts complied without any persuasion on his part. The persuasion would have been for his mate anyway, any servant not willing to submit would have been fired on the spot or imprisoned for life in the dungeons. Rin was quiet as they ascended a flight of stairs that led to their quarters. She stopped at the door and he shuttered himself as he recognised his mother Youkai pulsing from behind the closed doors. His mother should not have entered his chambers without permission, it seemed the Lady mother was forgetting her position. He stepped in front of Rin, proceeding through the heavy doors, using his body to shield his mate.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

She was furious how dare him bring home that human twat. Auria had been behind this, that bitch never learned. She would tell him how disappointed she was and if the mating was not complete she would demand that he get rid of her. How dare him taint his bloodline with a human? How dare him bring that girl back in to her household? How dare he try to supplant her by announcing that little human slut as the Queen? How dare him? She had not slaved in this palace for years to have him throw everything away. How could he be so stupid? Did he not realise that it was only logical to conquer all four lands? Did he not understand a mating in the South would provide the perfect way to extract a binding treaty of loyalty like the one he had obtained from the North? The East was already loyal to him no strategic advantage was needed mating the twat gave him nothing he already didn't have. The North was already bound thanks to the meddling Auria, now all that was required was the South and than he would be the unquestionable King of the demon throne. She had spent all her life planning that glorious turn in his life and he destroyed it in a single week. She had suspected something with all the secrecy, even a mating but she was enraged at his choice. No one but Auria could have pushed him into this choice. How dare she? She had no right to take away her sons greatest achievement. She was always meddling in her son's life and the pup never opened his eyes long enough to see her for what she was, a deceiving conniving bitch.

What sort of demoness refuses to have pups? What respectful mate pushes her mate away in favour of a human child? What demoness even thinks about adopting if they are capable of having healthy pups? She was definitely a wack-job and now she had probably doomed her son as well. She could force him to take a wife from the South but if he had completed his mating with Rin than nothing could be done. Dog demons were very loyal and it physically harmed them to be unfaithful. She was not foolish enough to risk his life but that did not mean she would not be furious with him. It did not mean she would not make Rin's life difficult and it definitely did not mean she would not show the slut how unwelcome she was in HER household. This was the WEST, not the East, here you had to win your right to survive. She had never harmed the girl when she had been Sesshomaru's ward because she was harmless. She had never thought the girl would rise up to be such a threat, thanks of course to Lady Auria. She had given up on Auria a long time ago, knowing that her mother had wished to make her the way she was, a weakling. Her Son on the other hand was her entire life's investment, Auria had no right to ruin his future. The girl had descended with her son in the colours of the East, colours she had no right to wear but she had been outraged when Sesshomaru announced her as his mate. She was pacing in his room waiting for him, he wouldn't be so stupid as to bind himself to such a weakling. Despite her position Rin was a newborn demoness who could barely defend herself and if he had mated her than he had doomed himself.

"Mother," Sesshomaru's voice was calm and devoid of all the anger that was boiling inside. The demoness in her pacing had not noticed his entrance. He made sure his mate was behind him and out of view. His mother squared her shoulders and let out a guttural growl. If he had been a lesser being her warning would have made him cower but alas he was Sesshomaru.

"What have you done Sesshomaru? Why is she here and why have you announced her as you have? I will not pass judgment until I hear what you have to say. Explain yourself son. What is that human doing in my household?" Her voice was trembling but she held herself together because she wanted to see what her son had to say. Nothing in Sesshomaru's expression or posture even indicated that he had heard her enquiry. He merely folded his hand behind him and brought forward the object of her fury. Rin was looking at her with a scowl, but in no way did she fear her. He placed his hand behind Rin and guided her to the bed, passing his mother in the process. When he turned back to his mother, the calm exterior was still intact. His mother had not taken the hint and he was forced to motion for her to leave with his hand.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She was furious again, he had waved at her with his hand and expected her to go. She was not his servant, she was his mother and it was time the pup showed her the respect she deserved. She let out another threatening growl but Sesshomaru merely raised his eyebrow at her.

"Explain yourself now son."

vvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

His mother was trying to hold in check her temper, he knew that but they had already had a long day. He did not wish to test Rin's level of exhaustion at this point. He wisely guided Rin to the bed where he did not have to worry about a fainting mate as he faced off with his mother. He knew that in no way would his dismissal of her sit well with her and had expected for her to continue her line of questioning. He was no longer a child and anyway he was her alpha, he outranked her regardless that she was his mother. In this moment she was questioning him on matters she had absolutely no right to question him on. He only raised an eyebrow at her continued insolence. What happened next surprised him beyond anything that had happened all day.

"I think your overstepping your bounds Lady Mother, it is not for you to question him." Rin stood beside him and spoke. Her voice was calm, even soft but its authority was unquestionable. The Lady Mother was instantly turning her murderous eyes on the girl.

"You, insolent human. How dare you speak to me? You have no right to address me as such girl. This is my house and my son I will do as I please in my domain." Her words were like daggers cutting, piercing, destroying. She added a threatening growl for good measure.

"Inukimi this is _my_ house, _my_ mate and _my_ kingdom, You…. Will …Stand …Down." He could not help look at her from the corner of his eyes, she was facing off his mother for him. Her tone was matter of fact and her voice still soft, her posture was non threatening but the meaning of her words was unquestionable. Needless to say but he was impressed with her, he wondered how far his mother would really push his mate.

"I gave you respect and addressed you by your title, as new as it may be for you it is who you are now. You have already overstepped by entering _my_ chambers without _my_ permission and continue to hurl insults at me in _my_ home." A growl of immense anger and possession left Rin as she stood up and took a few measured steps towards his mother. He was tense and ready, should his mother attack he would defend Rin without a doubt. His mother was shocked into silence the female's eyes dilating in her shock as she gaped at Rin.

"You will listen to me Inukimi and you _will_ obey. I will never tolerate this attitude, he is your alpha and he deserves respect. You will _never_ question him again; you might be his mother but he is your King, you owe him your very life. Never again will you set foot in _my_ chambers or the Western wing of _my_ palace. You will address me with respect, you will address me with my title and next time you wish to speak to either of us you _will_ use court decorum. You are not above the laws of _my_ household and you do not have authority over me. Start accepting that and we might be able to resume the relationship we should have as mother and daughter. Until than leave my sight, I will have the servants prepare your things, you may depart to the floating palace at sunrise. I wish you a very pleasant journey." Rin finished her speech and ushered his mother out of there chambers and into the hall. He could hear Rin addressing the female servants regarding his mother's belongings and immediate departure. She returned to the room with a smile on her face and as soon as she spied him she winked before making her way to the bathroom.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello beautiful people,**

 **I have not abandoned my story, I just wanted to take some time away so I could look at the storyline more objectively, plus term just finished so the last two months I spent doing assignments and exams. Now I have written some future chapters as well so I will be posting according to my normal schedule. I apologise for disappearing but please understand that I needed to sort out what I wanted to do with the story. Thank you very much for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Chapter 20**

As soon as she closed the bathroom door she began to panic. _Oh God mommy what am I going to do? I just winked at him like I am the know it all in this situation. I don't know what I am suppose to do now, do I go out and act confident. No! I can't do that I can't be like that because I am not like that. I am not confident at this moment, what should I do? I wish mother was here she would be able to tell me exactly what I need to do. What would mother say if she was here though? Would she just tell me to go outside and get the consummation over and done with or would she suggest that I take my time? I think mom would definitely tell me to take my time. How do I tell that to Ice prince outside? I mean he is bound to be offended if I waltz out and tell him, he isn't going to get in my robes today so let's go to bed. I wish anything with Sesshomaru was easy but I can't hide in here as well. If I stay too long he might follow me in and than everything would be over and done with. No I want time and I want us to have a relationship of sorts before any physical part begins. Yes, so I am to strip down to my under kimono and go to bed. If he asks me I will tell him, I am tired and that's that I hope._ Rin stripped down to her plain white under kimono and after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves stepped back into the room. Sesshomaru had changed into his sleeping clothes as well and was lying down in bed already. He had taken the side closest to the door and Rin supressed a smile at this very masculine attitude. She made her way to her side and slid in. The bed was soft and the covers held the freshly laundered scent. The covers were a midnight blue and despite the fact that the sun would soon be high in the sky the room was bathed in darkness. She turned her body to face away from Sesshomaru hoping that it would deter any advances from him. She was a little shocked when his tail curled over her like a second blanket. She peeked behind to see what he was up to, only to see his back was towards her. Sesshomaru has also turned to face the door and she wondered if he was angry with her or was he respecting her wishes. It was odd really, the silence was not uncomfortable but she felt strange sleeping next to a male. It was only a day ago that her room was her own and her limbs were often stretched out all over her bed. It was odd how quickly her life had changed. She hoped though that she would be able to handle the challenge that fate had presented her.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He waited for her to come out and help him dress but he realised it was too much to ask for on her first night. Well it was hardly night at the moment anyway, the sun would be high in the sky soon and he would be expected in the war room. He would however wait for her to join him in bed, rest for an hour or so before he proceeded to his duties. It was not an ideal time for consummation and he would rather wait for her to come to him. He had already imposed upon her by having to place the mark on her so unceremoniously, he would not impose further by forcing her into consummation. She was attracted to him and it was safe to say he could not resist her if he wished, not that he wished anything of the sort. Rin was his mate, his queen he would give her respect and space. In time he knew that she would come to trust him and when she was ready she would wish for something more. Until such a time, he would restrain himself. He noticed her entering the room again, she made her way over to her side and slid into bed. He had hoped that there earlier activities would warm her up enough that she would not turn away from him but she did. He understood that she was uncomfortable and wanted to be left alone for now and so he turned the other way as well. He would however, sleep better knowing she was safe and give her some reassurance of his own. He did not know what he was reassuring her for but he allowed for his tail to blanket her form. He felt her eyes on his back as soon as his tail curled over her but he remained rigid not turning to look at her. He was afraid he would not be able to hold his resolve if he did. When she turned back around he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and soon her even breathing lulled him into slumber.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

He awoke to the darkness of his chambers and the soft breathing of his mate. They were still in the same position as they had been before falling asleep. He could tell the palace was bustling with activity and the amount of activity suggested it was past midday. He had slept for longer than he had anticipated but mating had various effects, he was beginning to understand one by one. Her presence had a calming effect on him that had easily lulled him into a deep sleep. Had he not been Sesshomaru he would have been afraid of the deep sleep but he knew that his instincts would alert him to any danger no matter how he slept. His skills and instincts were honed to perfection. It did not mean that he wasn't uncomfortable with the amount of control she already had over him. Her presence was sending his instincts haywire. He did not want to be away from her for any amount of time.

He turned so that he lay on his back and could clearly see her form shrouded by the bed covers and his tail. She was sound asleep and would be for a little while, if her breathing was any indication. He removed his tail from around her, carefully slipping out of bed without a sound. No matter what his instincts said his duties could not be neglected.

She was meant to be awake to dress him but since today was not a normal day he would allow her this concession. He would inform the servants that the Lady should be up to performing her duties by sundown. He was expecting her to help him dress for bed. He was a creature of habit and a very strict follower of tradition, he expected nothing less from her on the matter. The East was more relaxed in tradition but the West was rigid. She would have to become accustomed to this reality. He quietly moved through his chambers dressing in his formal kimono and armour. Moving towards the window he removed the barrier he had erected and sunlight began streaming in. He assessed his sleeping mate one more time before striding out of his chambers. He made his way to his war room and on the way instructed the first female servant he encountered to wake the Lady and help her prepare for her day. The female servant had bowed to his command and scurried away towards his chambers.

Rin needed to wake up and dress for the day, he would summon her later to introduce her to the grandmaster. His General was already waiting for him outside the room and together they went inside to begin discussing the items on agenda for the day.

Vvvvvvvvv

Rin had awoken as the door to the chambers had closed, opening her eyes she turned immediately, only to realise she was alone in bed. His scent was still very strong in the room and his side of the bed was still deliciously warm, so she had just missed him. In early morning humour she wondered how his place could be warm after all he was the Ice Prince. Slowly but deliberately she stretched her limbs and sat up in bed. The balcony curtains were pulled aside and sunlight was streaming in, childishly she rushed to the sunlight. Rin didn't have the same connection to the sun that her mother did but she liked the warm embrace of the sunlight. She sighed heavily aware of the fact that it was after noon and a long day was ahead. It would not do to linger, so she made her way over to the wardrobe hoping to find something of her liking to wear. A knock at the door disturbed her silent contemplation of the kimono's in front of her.

"Enter" her firm voice commanded as she turned around to welcome whoever had entered her chambers. She was not surprised to find her newly appointed handmaiden Mika, looking nervously around her chambers. Mika was a little older than Rin and had been a great playmate when she had been a ward at the Palace. She was a panther demon, an orphan that had come to reside in the palace after her tribe had been butchered by a demon rebellion. Mika was soft spoken, very nice and bubbly, but in no way weak. She was Rin's handmaiden and personal guard, having been trained by the General himself for her duty to the Lady of the Lands.

At the time of her training Mika had not thought that the new Lady would be her closest friend but she was delighted now to be serving under Rin. She was nervous as hell for having close proximity with the Lord of the West but nothing is ever without its complications.

Mika spied Rin standing in front of her wardrobe smiling at her and rushed over to give her a much needed hug.

"Oh Rin, I am so happy to see you….I mean I am sorry milady." Mika immediately stepped away realising what she had done but Rin pulled her back in for another hug.

"Don't be silly Mai, I've missed you too." Relaxing into the hug at Rin's exclamation she was thrilled to have her best friend back. When they parted Mika related the Lords orders to Rin and Rin explained to Mika she did not know what to wear.

"Alright why don't you go have a bath, if you need I can call in more help and I will pick out something for you to wear in the meantime." Mika's suggestion was much appreciated, because even in the East her mother or handmaiden picked out her daily attire. Rin found the task of selecting daily wear to be the most difficult and avoided it with a passion.

"I can bathe by myself actually but yes please pick something for me to wear, I absolutely hate having to do that myself." Rin smiled at Mika and they both made their way to the bathroom. Like in the East the bathroom had a natural hot-spring. Rin undressed and tentatively entered the hot spring. Mika laid out a robe for Rin and than exited the bathing area to pick out Rin's attire for the day.

Rin enjoyed the warmth of the water, her sore muscles relaxing as she lathered her self with soap and washed away the imaginary grime on her body. Being a demoness she smelled and looked much better than, when she had been a human. As a human she had always smelled unclean, the scents of her surrounding always clinging to her. However, as a demon her aura and Youkai did a very good job of keeping her scent clean. Too soon Mika was back and giving Rin a pointed look that told her that bath time was over. Sighing dramatically Rin exited the spring and pulled on her robe. Mika had picked up a towel and was now manoeuvring Rin's hair into it so that she didn't soak the robe any further. Most of the damage was already done since Rin hadn't even bothered to dry her body somewhat before pulling on the robe, but Mika still tried. Rin giggled at Mika's disapproving look, having purposely pulled that stunt to annoy her friend.

Mika helped Rin in to a dry robe before following her out of the bathroom and into the main bed chamber.

On the bed lay a sea green kimono with red flowers scattered at the hem and the sleeves. The red obi and silver under kimono lay neatly beside it. On her vanity were emerald drop earrings and a silver comb embedded with emeralds. Rin smiled and nodded in appreciation at Mika's choice. Mika returned the smile as she helped Rin discard the robe and shrug on the kimono. The West was colder than the East and because the kimono material was thick only two layers were required. After tying the obi, Mika helped Rin into the vanity chair, only than did Rin realise that all this had not been in the room on the previous day.

"Mika was this all moved in while I slept?" Rin's question caught Mika by surprise having been in deep concentration in doing Rin's hair. Mika shook her head at Rin and when she had finished setting the comb she looked at Rin's reflection in the mirror to explain her answer.

"The vanity was brought in while you were touring the palace, I am not surprised you didn't notice it before you went to bed." Mika wiggled her eyebrows in a very suggestive way making Rin blush furiously. Rin scowled at Mika when she chuckled at her flustered friend. Not wanting to dignify the suggestion with an answer Rin just continued to scowl at Mika as she began applying her makeup.

"Oh come on Rin, I am just teasing you. Now stop scowling or the whole look will be ruined." At Mika's observation Rin stopped scowling but glared at Mika once in mock anger before her smile was back.

"Mai not too much, I am not a geisha, the kohl and lip colour are enough." Rin hated makeup, it made her look older. In fact, she very much liked the fresh make up free look Auria always carried. Kohl and lip colour were her only exceptions, she liked the way the kohl brought out her chocolate eyes. The lip colour was necessary for her, even as a demoness her lips were still very thin. The lip colour helped plump them up and if the outline was done right enhanced their size as well.

Mika smiled at her friend's request and put away the white face powder in favour of lip colour. After giving Rin a critical once over Mika nodded at her Lady in approval. Rin was ready for her first day as the Lady of the West.

"Right, so what exactly am I expected to do?" Rin's question made Mika grin. Even when Rin was young she had been at a loss in regards to what was expected of her, at least that hadn't changed.

"Breakfast milady or I think a late lunch is a more appropriate name for the nourishment you require at this time." Again Mika wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Rin, after all it made sense for people to misinterpret the situation. Rin could have corrected Mika and offered a valid reason for her tardiness but choose not to. It was after all in Rin's favour if most people in the castle assumed that consummation had already taken place. She didn't have a reason to doubt the loyalty of those in her household but one could never be too careful, her mother had taught her. Rin had an impression to make, most of the residents of the household had known her as a meek human ward and it was time to prove otherwise. She obviously did not want to come across as a tyrant or a hard to please employer, but she would be damned if she allowed her former humanity to cloud their judgment. She was Rin the daughter of Auria, the Crown Princess of the East and the Queen of the West. With an air of nobility, curtesy of her mother, she walked out of her room and down to the great hall.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Thank you for reading, please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I am glad to be back as well. Here is the next chapter all ready. I hope you enjoy it and plz don't forget to review.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Chapter 21**

The great hall was the official dining area; again, traditions of the West were very different from her homeland. The Lord and Lady took meals separately. It was not a tradition, just the way she had seen things as a ward. Lord Sesshomaru mostly took his meals in the war room with his General. The Lady of the household dined with any guests that resided in the palace. Rin herself had mostly dined in her quarters, only ever dinning in the great hall on state dinners. State dinners were a lavish occasion, all four royal families and the nobility of the four lands attended. Even human nobility received invitations to state dinners, anyone who was of importance attended. The arrangements for the demon nobility and royal families was in the great hall, whereas tents were set up on the grounds to host everyone else.

Rin laughed to herself, getting a raised eyebrow from Mika as she entered the great hall. The hall was empty except for the servants, who were setting out her meal.

"What is it? What's funny?" Mika not being able to help had to ask. Mika's curiosity suited her panther persona, and panthers belonged to the feline family after all. Cats and their curiosity. Rin walked over to her placement at the head of the table, she dismissed the servant about to serve her in favour of Mika before she answered.

"Very little has changed in the West, everyone still seems to have a big problem with eating together." Mika giggled at Rin's observation, giving a nod of her own in affirmation to the fact. Mika and Rin had joked about this matter previously. Despite all the 'pack is everything' in dog demons they had found it very funny that Inukimi and Sesshomaru avoided each other like the plague. The mother and son duo never dined together unless they absolutely had to. Even on the occasions, they dinned together Inukimi made sure that she sat next to someone who would keep her entertained. She never as much as looked at her son unless necessary. They could obviously never work out why that was and they had speculated wildly about it. Once even coming up with a theory that the mother and son duo had less than innocent feelings towards each other.

All that, had been a good laugh at the time. Now though Rin knew the reason why. It was simple really; they could not stand each other. Any conversation between them would turn out to be disastrous, making the House of the West look bad. So in order to keep the peace and save face they interacted as little as they possibly could. Mika was about to serve Rin, when Rin realised something. Sesshomaru could not stand his mother but he could obviously stand his mate, so why not make it a habit to share meals. She liked the idea of sharing meals. Even in tough situations, she found sharing meals with her mother had been the highlight of her day. Moreover, what better way to get to know him, than spend time with him. It was logical after all Sesshomaru had to eat, she also had to eat and they were not really going out of their way. They were a pack, a family and she knew that no laws prevented mates from sharing meals, even in the West. It was this thought that prompted Rin to act.

"Mika please go down to the war room and summon Lord Sesshomaru for the meal." Mika who was serving the Lady was surprised but gave a small bow and knowing smile before exiting the hall gracefully.

"Please get the placement for Lord Sesshomaru set up." A servant who had receded into the shadows had hurriedly come forth, beginning to set the cutlery and plates in front of Sesshomaru's chair. As another servant joined into help ready the table for the presence of the Western Lord, Rin took her time to admire the hall.

The great hall was high ceilinged with large columns on the side. Metal chandeliers with hundreds of candles hung from the arched ceiling. The long dais for the thrones was curtained off by a black curtain, that looked entirely too innocent in its place. The hall was a marriage of wood and alabaster, almost a perfect combination of both. The columns carved from alabaster lined the sidewalls but even though they were big, there were not too many. The spaces between the columns displayed war relics and tapestries, depicting the legends of the West. The floor of the hall was also of alabaster, but it did not shine, the artist having deliberately dulled it to a stale grey. Only the long mahogany table was in the hall, there was room for many more she knew but they were in storage until the need for them arose. Doors lined the sides at each corner of the hall. Not all allowed a quick exit, some opened into a side courtyard while others led to the kitchens. Only one led to a back hallway but that door was behind the black curtain. The great hall was hardly like its sister hall in the East, it was not as extravagant really, but its air of nobility was unquestionable. This hall represented the cold harsh West to the very little detail, nothing in this hall was welcoming or warm, yet no one could call it ugly.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He was just going over the trade treaty with his General when a knock sounded at the door. Sesshomaru was more than surprised because he was never disturbed when he was in this room, it was the main reason he was in this room and not his study. His surprise had quickly turned to anger, _who dared to disturb him when he specifically instructed not to be disturbed_. His General straightened up and walked over to open the door. The door opened to reveal a female servant, her head bowed in respect. The General turned to look at him for instructions and he waved his hand in a motion for the servant to enter.

The war room was actually the old Western library; books lined the wall top to bottom. A large open area was proceeded by the stairs that led to the second story of the library; it was a gallery, as was the floor above that. Seats and cushions littered the room on the first floor and in the galleries. The open space on the ground floor currently held the wooden desk that Sesshomaru and his General used to litter their paper work. The war room was only accessible by his aura and no one except for those that had his explicit permission could enter. Even if he gave permission, no one was able to enter the room unless he was present.

The servant walked into the room, after kneeling and doing the customary bow she began to speak.

"Milord, Lady Rin has asked me to summon you for lunch in the great hall, milady awaits your arrival." Mika's voice did not tremble but it was meek and she did not raise her head even once to see the reaction her words held.

The General was beyond shocked; he was aware that the Lord had mated as was everyone else but the reality had yet to sink in. He looked at Lord Sesshomaru to see his reaction and found the demon Lord to be as impassive as always. Sesshomaru had been holding a scroll in his hand and after hearing what Mika had to say he began folding up the scroll. The General had no idea of the rage that Sesshomaru was experiencing at Rin's insolence.

He was livid, she had been in the palace less than a day and already she was assuming to order him about. He did not appreciate his mother nagging him, how dare she think he would appreciate this attitude from her. Was she stupid to not understand that things were a certain way in this palace for a reason, the reason being he preferred them to be so. If he wished to wine and dine with her than he would have told her. He did not think; she was stupid enough to be romanticizing the situation. He was Sesshomaru, not some petty demon that would concede to the whims of his mate. He had important things to do. He could not and would not give a verbal response to the servant, unlike Rin he preferred for the rumour mills in the palace to stay silent. He would not open himself up to unnecessary gossip, which Rin had clearly done after assuming he would concede to her summon. Moving over to where the clean parchment and quill rested, he began scribbling his response. After he was done he read over it, once satisfied he sealed the parchment and handed it over to his General.

"Deliver this to the Lady and escort her to the formal sitting room." His tone was even and not a spec of emotion reflected on his cool features. The General bowed in acknowledgement and escorted Mika out of the room before closing the door behind him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He walked beside the servant girl whom he assumed was the handmaiden of the Lady. This would be the first time he would get to introduce himself to the Lady and it was quite an honour for him. He only hoped that his Lord's response was not too harsh to the Lady's request. After all, what newly mated female did not wish to spend more time with her mate. He understood and respected the Lady's request, despite knowing the Lord's icy disposition she was making an effort. He would only hope that the Lord did not deter her from all niceties with his cold and indifferent attitude. It was safe to say that many close to Lord Sesshomaru envied the comradery that he shared with Lady Auria. She was the only one who could understand him and he felt that she was the only one for whom the Lord made any sort of effort in his mannerism. He hoped that since Lady Rin was Lady Auria's daughter, Lord Sesshomaru would allow the effort he made to trickle down by default to her. He hoped that like the Lady Auria the Lady Rin could curb the Ice Lord's attitude and make him more approachable. However, these were far away prospects at this moment, right now he hoped whatever response the Lord had written would not hurt the Lady.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sesshomaru was still fuming lightly at the audacity of the female, how dare she assume that he would just concede to her wishes. He had hoped that Rin would try to accept her place in his life and in his home. He had hoped that she would accept the West for what it was and respect its ways the same way she respected the East's. He had seen the look in her eyes that had spelled out rebellion and trouble. He had hoped that she would take some time to understand her surrounding before approaching him with ideas of modifications to the Western customs. He certainly had not expected her to send her handmaiden with an informal verbal message. If he had agreed to her open invitation, he would be showing weakness. Why couldn't she write to him and request his presence than there would have at least been a chance that he would consider her wishes. The blatant command like message was rude and in front of his General, it showed her lack of decorum. He stepped out of his war room and summoned the guard that stood at the end of the hallway.

The guard at his Lord's appearance immediately came to kneel before his Lord, ready for the order.

"Have the grandmaster summoned to the sitting room immediately." The guard bowed his acknowledgment and jogged to go carry out Sesshomaru's command.

 **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Plz review, because that's really a big motivation to get through the writing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my wonderful readers, here is the new chapter. I really hope you like it, I've made it a little longer than normal to thank you for your patience. Enjoy!**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **Chapter 22**

 _In to the abyss, into the fire…_

Sesshomaru straightened up his other papers and proceeded through the door. The war room locked behind him, he made his way to the formal sitting room. It was time for the grandmaster to begin teaching Rin.

He felt that Rin had misunderstood his patience and kindness for something completely different. He cared for Rin, and he wanted this relationship to work, however, that did not mean he would allow her to change everything. He knew she would be overwhelmed by the customs of his home but, it really was not his fault that Auria had chosen not to teach Rin about the West. He did not blame Auria so much as well, the West was harsh and it would be better for the young one to learn from experience rather than from theory. Auria was always too practical about these things, she wanted Rin to experience the positive and the negative on her own.

It seemed he had overestimated Rin's capabilities, she seemed to be under some sort of an illusion because of his behaviour. Rin's blatant command like summon was an obvious discretion on her part that indicated this. She thought that he would bow down to her wishes.

He was tempted at this moment to massage his temple; he really shouldn't be dealing with this drama. He was grateful to Rin for getting rid of his mother and in that instant her maturity had been somewhat a relief. At this moment though, he wished nothing more than his old life, without a mate. He was a simple being and all he really asked of her at this moment was to simply respect the West. He really had more important things to do, running the West was not a small formality, it was his responsibility. Rin had certain preconceived ideas about how a state was run, her experience was from the East and the North. He understood that, but it bothered him that she had not even tried to get to know the West. Rin had lived in his household not long ago, but the way she viewed the West at that point was nothing to the way she viewed it now.

The North and East were fairly similar, sweet talk got you everything you required. He admired Auria's negotiation skills, but governing a people who worshipped their Queen like a deity was different to governing a people who only respected raw power. The Western Lands were filled with packs; the unification of the packs was his responsibility as Alpha. Every pack had a pack leader, and that leader was a beta to him. Packs had their own territories and he was the one responsible for making sure no breaches occurred. The packs had treaties between them and Sesshomaru was the signatory as well as guarantor of those treaties. The West also had a population of humans and other demon types. Separate treaties and rules governed them. The peace keeping was again his responsibility. He was as much a deity as Auria was but because they both possessed different types of powers, their governance style also differed. Rin seemed not to understand this. She assumed that, like the East, she would be given respect, but here you had to earn that respect. She could be Alpha Female, but for that she needed to accept this system first. In the West, mating was respected, but pack hierarchy was not based on whose mate you were. Two systems were at play when it came to ranking. The first was the official rank, one that was awarded based on credentials accepted by the rest of the world. The second was pack ranking, the West still followed the ancient dog demon traditions and a pack structure was still in effect. Rin outranked everyone on the official ladder, however on the pack side of things she was nobody. Despite being his mate, Rin was a newcomer to the packs and had yet to establish her position. Her performance with his mother was a starting point, but to gain the female's position she would have to best her in a physical contest. By marking her as his mate, he had given all the protection he could offer, the rest was up to her now. If she wanted respect and a position, she had to earn it. No Western dog demon was born with a golden or silver spoon in their mouth. The Westerners were hardworking, passionate and dedicated people, they valued tradition above everything. If mindless chatter about them was constantly aflutter in the palace, then her opportunity to be viewed as a powerful being would be lost. Everyone would view her as his little mate, and the further she dropped down that ladder, the more people would outrank her. Even now she was outranked by many personnel, but her ignorance of his demands was going to be quite the scandal.

He didn't think she would be so thoughtless, he should have handed her over to the grandmaster straight after the ceremony. He knew that one summon to dine was not a big transgression, but it wasn't the fact that she summoned him. The problem was the way she did it, and the fact that she did it. Rin knew he didn't dine with his mother for obvious reasons, but had she considered at all why he didn't dine in the great hall alone? Before sending the summon, had she tried to ask him or piece together why his mother never dined in the great Hall unless she had guests? This lack of decorum and observation bothered him. This meant Rin was being very much human still, he knew some part of her would always remain human. Auria had warned him about her humanity, but he had hoped beyond hope that their relationship could be more. He had allowed her freedom, not asking her to help him dress or undress, he hadn't asked her to fulfil her duty as his mate by consummating the bond. Her aura had told him she was conflicted and he didn't wish to trouble her any further. If despite the distance he could observe her and learn those things, why couldn't she make an effort? Was he really asking too much of his mate to learn about and accept the West for its own uniqueness? The other thing that bothered him was the look in Rin's eyes the night before. Did Rin, for some twisted reason, think she had been sent to the West by her mother to 'fix' the West in some way? Did she think that this situation was a mirror of the situation in the North? He knew Auria's objective in Rin learning to rule in her own right, he also knew that helping solve conflicts in the North gave Rin practical experience. He also knew Auria respected the customs of the West, and had she wished, she could have advised her cousin to change many a law in the West, but she hadn't. The only appropriate action he could think of for this situation was having the grandmaster teach Rin about the traditional West.

The grandmaster had been the closest friend and advisor to his late father, he was one of the few beings that Sesshomaru trusted. His mate's education was very important, and only one that Sesshomaru trusted could teach her without the gossip mills going wild. He truly did not wish to hear the tales of his mate's lack of decorum from gossiping servants. His people would respect her and love her for who she was, he hoped.

It was with such thoughts that he entered the formal sitting room, where the grandmaster was already waiting for him. The elderly demon bowed low to his Lord and Sesshomaru acknowledged his bow with a nod of approval. The demon was very elderly, but he didn't look a day past forty in human terms. The older demon wore crisp red robes, his black hair in a high ponytail and his arms rested on his knees in a sign of respect. Despite having known Sesshomaru since he was a pup, propriety was always maintained. Sesshomaru respected the wishes of one who was older and wiser. The grandmaster had taught Sesshomaru when he was growing up.

The formal sitting room was a square room, with white walls and at every corner a pillar painted in silver shimmered. On the walls, tapestries hung, depicting the forms of the dog demons. The tapestries were framed by red silk curtains; the room was a majestic enigma. The traditional colours of the West were represented in the pillars, but the amount of red and gold in the room could have fooled anyone into believing this room to be a part of the East. At one side of the room, the dais was set up with two sitting mats for the Lord and his mate. The seating arrangements for the guests were made around a low, rectangular sitting table in the room. The grandmaster had chosen to sit on the right side of the table.

Sesshomaru made his way to the left side of the table and sat down opposite to the grandmaster. It was unnecessary for him to take his seat at the dais because he was entertaining only one guest. Once he was seated, Sesshomaru signalled for the servants to bring in tea and refreshments. Once the tea had been served, and the servants had left, Sesshomaru began discussing the matter at hand.

"Grandmaster, this Sesshomaru has a task for you," Sesshomaru started, getting to the point immediately. The older demon placed his cup back on the saucer and bowed his head in respect at his Lord's words.

"It is an honour to be of service to you, Lord Sesshomaru," The demons waited patiently after his declaration for Sesshomaru to reveal the task at hand.

"This Sesshomaru wishes that you instruct Lady Rin about the customs of the West. You will make sure she learns every aspect of her role. Your mate will teach her what you cannot. You will begin immediately, and this process should be complete by the end of this season," Sesshomaru's tone was measured, his emotions well-hidden and his command was very clear. The grandmaster, having served and taught Sesshomaru, understood well what the Lord was asking. He would have to begin immediately. He stood and bowed low to his Lord before exiting the room. He had no desire and need to stay, he needed to prepare for his new task. Lord Sesshomaru gave a nod of dismissal before the grandmaster left. This meeting was not a social call, the grandmaster had been explained what was required of him and he would make sure to get it done. Sesshomaru did not entertain as such anyway, he did not linger at social gatherings and felt no need to waste away hours on mindless chatter. Not many met his standards when it came to conversing intellectually, in fact only his dear cousin had been able to complete that task. He loved Auria dearly, he absolutely adored how perfect she was. Sesshomaru was still nursing his disappointment in Rin and his reverence of Auria was just intensified because of that.

He waited patiently for his mate to arrive so that he could get this task over and done with. This whole matter was tedious, if Rin chose to act like a brat at this point, then God help her. He had very little patience and he could feel a headache coming on. He attempted to wait patiently.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Rin was surprised when Mika walked in with a handsome looking demon, whom wasn't her husband. Rin stood to greet this demon, not knowing who he was, the uniform told him he was of the West but not knowing his status, it was safest to stand in greeting. The demon bowed to her, holding his bow for a few seconds longer then she expected.

"My Lady, I am Argenton, Head General of the Western army; it is the greatest honour to finally make your acquaintance My Lady Queen," He stood tall after making the introduction as if showing her how capable he was by his build, Rin felt like giggling at that. Rin nodded politely, she was not required to act any differently she hoped.

She seemed to have done something unexpected, because for a moment she saw shock in his eyes before he lowered them to the ground. She wondered what blunder she had made now. She was beginning to think that the West was somehow just out to get her for her manners. It was silly, she thought, but after the long list Sesshomaru had given her, she didn't think she could possibly do anything correct, from a Western perspective. Moreover, they were so behind, she hoped that her influence would change that quickly.

"My Lady, Lord Sesshomaru has sent this for you," The General handed over the scroll. Rin looked at Mika for any hint of what could be in the rolled up parchment. For the most part, Mika looked clueless, but her eyes seemed to show a light concern. Mentally shrugging, Rin opened the parchment and read. There were four words written on the parchment, and she was furious.

Formal sitting room now.

How dare he just assume she would listen to his every beck and call? She was hungry. She had waited so long for him to arrive. She had tried to make an effort, all for what, so he could order her around rather than answering her politely posed suggestion. How difficult did this male want to be? She hadn't even been here a whole two days and already she wanted to leave. No one had ever treated her like that with her mother. How dare he assume he could treat her in such a way? She would not be answering to this. She would not bend over backwards to please him. No way in hell was she going to the formal sitting room. If that made him angry, then great, he deserved it. Rin turned around, filling her plate with food, she stalked off towards her chambers. He could sit and wait for her in the sitting room all he liked, she had better things to do anyway.

The first task in her mind was to set up that second room. She had, had absolutely enough. She didn't care traditionally how the room had been used, she was making it her bedroom. Sleeping in the same bed as Sesshomaru was ridiculous when they were both such strangers to each other. She knew that eventually he would get it into his head that he needed to consummate the bond. To avoid all unhappy circumstances, it was probably best she made use of that room and avoid him altogether. She entered the shared chamber and proceeded through the door to the empty Queen's chamber. The chamber was literally empty, there was not even a speck of dust in it, let alone furniture. The view from the windows was nice and the room had its own bathroom. Now all she needed was furniture and a cupboard large enough to block the entry to this room from the main chambers. She walked out of the door that led to the hallway and asked the servant to go get Mika.

By the time Mika arrived, Rin had pretty much mentally organised her room. She gave Mika a parchment and quill that she had taken from Sesshomaru's study. Together they began compiling a list of acceptable furniture for Rin's room. Mika, having lived in the Palace for a long time, knew the furniture in the spare rooms. She helped Rin select a fitting assortment of furniture. When the list had been finally completed, servants began assisting in the transfer of the furniture. The bed and study table had been the first to arrive. With Mika's help, Rin had covered the door that led to the main chambers with a curtain and then had a servant set up her extremely heavy cupboard in front of it. Rin didn't want the servants to suspect that she was blocking the entrance from the main chamber. She didn't want the gossip mills to start unnecessarily. As the sun was beginning to set, her room was complete, being the Lady of the household, Rin had reset the aura signature on the door. She had used the same trick that Auria had used to prevent Rein from entering. Now Sesshomaru could not enter her chambers without her resetting the aura signature. Her dinner had been brought up to her new sitting area in one corner of the room. She had enjoyed the company of Mika during the extremely satisfying meal. Now all she had to do was avoid Sesshomaru. If she didn't leave her room at times when he was still in his, then she would be able to avoid him for as long as she needed. As Mika helped her prepare for bed, she could feel her friend was terrified.

"Mika, he isn't going to do anything, don't fret. He'll be angry, I am not denying that, but after the initial anger he will just learn to live with the way things are. I mean, I am not that important to him that he would go out of his way to make things the way they were before," Rin was entirely too relaxed and confident in Mika's opinion. She had just separated herself from her mate and was showing no remorse or even understanding of her actions. Lord Sesshomaru was a tolerant male, but Mika had her doubts if he could even tolerate this sort of thing. Rin was correct that he didn't go out of his way to show emotion, and maybe Rin knew him better in this sense, but Mika was still concerned.

Rin was patting herself on the back for ingeniousness. Now Sesshomaru could dwell in his wrong doing. When he realised that he was wrong, she would make sure things worked her way. After all, mother had taught her that when your enemy concedes, you are allowed to set the terms for future dealings. All she had to do was wait and the great Lord Sesshomaru would come begging for her to fix things with him. No one got away with insulting her and treating her like he did. She had been a human, used to the poor treatment, but since her rise in rank, she would not tolerate anyone treating her like that ever again. She was now his equal, and as such deserved the same respect that he did. So until he learnt that, he was going to have to be alone.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

In the East, Auria had just received a scathing message from Sesshomaru. Using their telepathic link, he had just told her what her adopted daughter was up to. He was angry, furious; his beast was demanding he punish Rin. In a desperate bid to control his internal rage, he had opened the link, the power of his emotions had thrown her on her knees. Auria could not believe her own daughter was capable of such cruelty. She didn't rule out that Sesshomaru had obviously set her off somehow, but apparently Rin refused to understand.

For the first time in her life, Auria didn't know what to do. She loved her daughter, but her cousin was her friend, her companion, her stability. It hurt that they were both hurting, and Auria had to wonder if she had read the signs correctly when arranging their mating. The pain Sesshomaru was feeling, she herself had felt and knew that after some time the pain would fade. The only problem was that once the pain faded, he would feel numb and eventually cold. Their mating bond would be damaged, the link their soul had created would disappear.

She was desperately pleading with Sesshomaru to control his beast. She was trying desperately to make him see memories of Rin, trying to make his beast understand that Rin didn't understand. After what seemed like hours, his beast was quiet, calm enough to recede and Sesshomaru's conscious mind filled their link. He understood what she was telling him but Rin needed to understand. Rin had defied him and refused to be taught by the grandmaster in a way.

Auria understood Sesshomaru's dilemma. He had a plan to fix this problem, but his only concern was the pain it would cause Auria. Auria's heart filled with love and he felt it through the link, she was grateful. He was her brother, her father and her son all in one and she was so glad that he cared so much about her. She wholeheartedly agreed to allow him to carry on with his plan. She had viewed his in his mind and it was time Rin learnt that decisions had consequences.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for the support, I don't know what I would do without your reviews, they keep going, tell me how I am going its an amazing cycle. So Plz review,**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my lovelies, I know I've never done this before but here is a thank you chapter for you guys. I was so enthusiastic after reading your reviews I could not stop writing and so here is a brand new chapter. I would have actually posted it a day after the first chapter but had to get the editing process out the way so I had to let it sit for a bit. Thank you so much for making that morning after my last post the most amazing with your wonderful reviews. One of the guest reviewers actually said that if I posted another chapter then that would make their week, here is to all you wonderful people. Enjoy!**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Chapter 23**

 _A quiet that quiet….._

Rin had slept like a baby that night, finally feeling like she was in control. As she sat on her bed watching the sunlight filter into her room she was surprised that no one had come to wake her. It had to be mid-afternoon and even back home she was not allowed to sleep in so late. Hurrying out of bed, Rin dressed herself and stepped out of the room to summon Mika. The corridor was empty, not a single soul was in sight. She was shocked, this was the royal corridor and as such was always filled with guards or servants. Rin looked at the door that led to Sesshomaru's room and wondered if the lack of activity was due to his presence in his room. It made sense that no guard was required if Sesshomaru was in the room, she was safe.

She could obviously protect herself but she was so used to these things that she could not help but notice. Curiosity piqued, she was interested to see if he was in his chambers.

She had expected some sort of a reaction the night before and stayed up quite a while before sleep took her. Sesshomaru's aura had not even flared once during the night, some part of her was sad though, that he hadn't even cared. Masking her aura, Rin stepped up to the door and slowly opened it. She was able to enter without resistance and walked in a few steps to look at the bed. Sesshomaru was reclining on the bed with parchment in hand. She wanted to smack her head for being stupid enough to enter the chamber. Sometimes she forgot that she was a demon and all she had to do was extend her aura to find out if the room was empty. She had stupidly entered the room and done exactly what she had been trying to avoid last night. She did not want a confrontation with him but it was too late to turn back now. He knew she was here, even if he was not showing it. Slowly, but deliberately, he got up from the bed and for a moment her heart skipped a beat. Her pulse began racing as he took a few steps towards her, before he turned and made his way towards his study. She was shocked, he didn't close the door to his study though, he just went in and she could hear him rustling about through parchments. Rin took a few more steps into the room and nearly had a heart attack when Sesshomaru exited the study. Her heart began hammering in her chest again at his sudden appearance and closeness. His hands were empty and she noticed that his robe was loose, the sculpted muscles of his chest visible. He made no move towards her, not even looking at her before he moved to his cupboard.

The door behind her opened and Rin noticed someone entering the room. It was a female, she was a demon with long, blond hair, green eyes and a beautiful pink pout. This female was not a servant, she was dressed in the finest silks of blue and green. Her blond hair was styled in a beautiful up do with wisps of hair framing her pale face. She was absolutely beautiful and she walked towards Sesshomaru with her head slightly bowed. The female passed Rin and actually stopped in front of her.

"My name is Reekara, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Rin, I wish you good day." Rin was stunned, the female's voice was as beautiful as she was. Rin could not do much more then nod in her stunned state. Reekara frowned at the nod and stood just a little taller, her smile fading to be replaced by a firm look. Rin wondered what her problem was and then wondered if the female was out of her mind. Rin realised that Reekara had entered the chamber uninvited and then addressed her without her proper title. Was it not Rin's right to be angry with her rather than her being angry at Rin. Before anything could happen, a soft growl interrupted the tense atmosphere. Reekara turned and bowed to Sesshomaru before proceeding towards him. She walked over to him and standing on her tiptoes rubbed her cheek against his. Sesshomaru's stern face faded into a soft look before he kissed her forehead and held her in a warm embrace. Reekara parted from the embrace and opened Sesshomaru's cupboard to pull out his robes for the day. She selected robes that complemented her own and began helping the Lord undress. Once completely naked, she helped him dress and proceeded to give him another hug before giving him a formal bow. Sesshomaru again kissed her forehead and proceeded into his study, leaving the door open.

If Rin's jaw was wide open, then there was absolutely no surprise in that. In that one moment she had felt like her heart had be hauled out of her ribcage and absolutely mutilated. Sesshomaru had another female and maybe last night she had taken her place while Rin was in her own room. Sesshomaru had kissed her, he had been kind, he had treated her with respect like he had never treated Rin. In that moment she felt her world fall apart. Rin was angry. How dare him do this to her? Dog demons mated for life, then what the hell was he doing with another female. Cheating was supposed to hurt, it was supposed to sever the bond but she could feel the bond pulsing still. How was he allowed to do this to her? How dare that female enter the chambers uninvited? How dare that female look down on her? How dare him disrespect her this way despite everything he knew about Auria? She wasn't that human Rin anymore, she was the daughter of Auria now. How could he still treat her like a worthless person?

He was supposed to be upset, he was supposed to be suffering, he was supposed to be wanting her back. He was supposed to be asking for her forgiveness and everything was supposed to work out the way she wanted it to. She was the daughter of Auria and things always happened the way she wanted them to happen.

She was still in such a rage that she did not notice Reekara standing next to her. When Reekara extended her aura and zapped Rin a little Rin turned to look at the other demoness, surprise overtaking rage.

"Rin, I don't know how you greet your superiors in the East, but I have never seen Lady Auria give anyone the disrespect you have. I am the Alpha female of the Western pack and thus qualify to be greeted as someone of my position. I know you are new here so I will not punish you, but next time you choose to disrespect me I will not be as lenient. You are new and have not established a position in the pack yet so I suggest that you heed my advice. Being respectful to those above your station will help you to establish a good reputation. We in the West are stern but we know how to reward those who follow through with tradition. If you are unaware of our traditions, then I suggest you employ the grandmaster to teach you. I wish you best of luck Rin, and if there is something you need from me you may request an audience," Reekara kissed Rin on the forehead before she made her way out of the room. Rin stood their shell shocked when Mika came in and almost dragged her out of the room.

"My Lady, what were you doing in that room?" Mika was worried and Rin was still too shocked to answer.

Mika had seen Reekara leave Sesshomaru's chambers earlier and Rin's shocked state was only worrying her more. Had Reekara hurt Rin? Had Rin managed to challenge Reekara somehow? Mika knew Reekara well enough to know that the female was reasonable and patient, she just hoped that Rin's newly found overconfidence hadn't made the situation bad. Mika had hoped that Sesshomaru would arrange for the grandmaster to teach Rin so she knew that the Western Demon society was different to what she remembered as a ward. When she was a ward, it was unnecessary for her to know the ins and outs of pack hierarchy or mannerism. Now, on the other hand, it was a necessity, Rin's choice to move chambers the day before had confirmed to Mika that Rin knew nothing of the traditions of the West. Reekara's presence had only lamented her suspicions of the day before and Rin's shell shocked expression as well as her presence in that room only added to that fact. She wondered what had transpired and how long it would take Rin to come out of her shock and confess to the happenings.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

What had that female meant by Alpha female? She was Sesshomaru's mate so wasn't she alpha female? This castle was supposed to be hers so why was a nobody bossing her around? The night she arrived, Sesshomaru had made her bond with the castle and its inhabitants to lament her position, what was this then? There was no way Sesshomaru had not heard that exchange. If the female had been wrong, then why did he not interfere? He had protected her from his mother. Why didn't he protect her from that bitch? Why didn't she know this? Why had she been so stupid when she was young to not learn these things? She felt like she was missing the whole point of this, or that this was some kind of joke. She had been disrespected, dragged through the mud in fact, and told that she was inferior to every person of position in her own castle. The bitch had dared enough to tell Rin she could request an audience. Oh she was fuming now, who the hell did Sesshomaru think he was?

Not stopping to think for even one moment, Rin marched over to the door that joined her room to Sesshomaru's. The cupboard that had been placed in front of it the following day was pushed aside with her demon strength, as she altered the aura signature on the door.

The night before, Rin had changed the aura signature on the door as blocked so no one could enter or leave from this door. Rin opened the door and marched into the room, going for Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru was scribbling on blank parchment and didn't even look up when she stormed into the study.

"How dare you do this to me? How dare you make promises you did not plan to fulfil? After everything that happened to my mother, you dare do this to me. I thought you loved her, I thought she meant something to you and this is what you do to her daughter? All of my childhood, I have seen you adore her, listen to her and I've always been told that I would be made to feel at home here. How can you betray the one you love or is that a demon thing? You dumped me into the hands of Auria because I was a human and now when I am demon you still shun me. I was angry at you because it hurt to be betrayed by the one you love and I didn't just love you, I worshipped you. Then Auria took me in and made me realise I was worth so much more. The day I became a demon I dreamed of finally being on equal footing with you so you could see that I was worth so much more. I wanted you to realise that you made a mistake and take me back. You didn't even look at me, you ignored me and it made me so angry. The Lord of the North, South and even your mother gave me respect, but you didn't even bother to acknowledge my presence let alone afford it respect. I convinced myself you were not worth it and I decided to just be happy with whom I had become. I strived to be the best daughter and ruler I could be for my mother. She loved me so much, I saw her go through so much pain and never ask me anything for all her gifts to me. You came and went, always looking for her, talking to her, worshipping the ground she walked. I was jealous of my own mother at times because of you and then when Rein attacked, you saved me. You marked me as your own, I thought you might feel something for me. Even though when I found out about the betrothal I was angry because you knew for two years and yet you treated me the same as before. By saving me, carting me here, I thought things would be different. You made me mark you without as much as a smile and I thought you must be really sure. I tried to be positive again when you went and rattled off the list of expectations. You were right, I don't know about the West but do you know why I don't know. It's because when I was being taught about the West your cold attitude made me want to distance myself from things related to you. So I told my mother it was unnecessary. She understood that I felt slighted and hurt by you so she let my decision be for then. When I found out about the betrothal, again she implored me to learn in her own subtle way. I told her I didn't want to because it was time you made an effort rather than me. All my life I have lived in the shadow of loving you from when I didn't even understand what love was. I thought this mating was a good idea, I thought at least you would be faithful to me. You always protected me when I was your ward and I don't remember a single time when anyone had ever slighted me and lived. Today I feel like an idiot because what I desired I have but I don't have at the same time. I hate myself because for some twisted reason I still love you and you've just torn my heart to bits. I am miserable at this moment, and it's all because of you. If that day you had left me dead and not saved me I would not be here. If I had died I would not have fallen for the likes of you. You could have that prissy female that you didn't even take a whole day before replacing me with. Now I am like Auria, I am stuck to you for the rest of my life. I am going to be miserable just because I wanted to be happy. However, if you think for one moment that I am going to allow people to tarnish my mother's name like that bitch did earlier, you are wrong. I didn't learn before but I will learn now about the West. You wait, I will make that female beg for an apology from my mother. I have seen my mother struggle and I have seen her fight the pain. I am sad that it's happening to me but I am going to make sure that I still live with the same dignity with which she does. You have won in your manipulation and your mind games till now. I have never been able to stop loving you and I don't think I will ever be, but I will not sacrifice my dignity at your altar. I will not be the poor mate that doesn't know anything. One day, I will go back home to rule in my mother's stead and then I won't have to worry about this, that is my aim. Until my time to return home comes, I will live by the rules of the West. I will show you that I can do better at this than even you can!" When Rin finished her piece, she wiped the tears that were cascading down her face and rushed back into her own room. It was Sesshomaru's turn to sit there stunned. He knew that Reekara would remind Rin that she was going about things the wrong way, but he had never expected a confession of love from his mate. He grinned at what Rin had said, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. Even Auria had reprimanded him on his ignorance of Rin but he had never thought that Rin's feelings were so extensive. When Rin had parted ways with him she had been a child. If he was honest with himself, without her change in circumstance, no matter the situation, he would not have been able to take her as his mate. Reekara had stirred up the correct feelings in Rin, but again Rin was going about it all wrong. He wondered how many lessons it would take with the grandmaster before Rin understood the events of that day. He knew it was cruel he could go and explain everything to her right now, but this lesson needed to be learned. Rin needed to understand how severely wrong it was to jump to conclusions without knowing all the facts. He liked that she had feelings for him, and it gave him hope that one day they could have a fulfilling relationship. In this moment though, he was aware of the pain that Rin was feeling and it was best that he didn't approach her until she actually understood his traditions better.

 **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. At this point I would like to invite you all to ask any questions you have, they don't have to be about this chapter they can be about any part of the story. Plz post your question in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter to the best I can. I really hope you enjoyed it and please review so I can get energized even more aim for 4000 words this time ;). Take care guys and don't forget to review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for the last chapter reviews, this one was a bit difficult to put together I will be honest, I had too many ideas to put into one chapter. the questions you asked some of them have been answered, especially those regarding the alpha/mate/queen dynamic. The question regarding why his mother did not want him to mate an eastern female will be answered soon but as a hint of sorts, it has something to do with our favourite Eastern queen. You are all allowed to let your imaginations run wild and speculate speculate speculate, I absolutely love when you tell me your ideas in the reviews. The next chapter will be up as soon as I am finished with it and I am very close, having too many ideas that I need to put pen to paper. Thank you so much and I hope I brought a smile to your lips. Go team Sesshomaru! Go team Rin! I am cheering for both sides ;) Plz don't forget to review.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Chapter 24**

Auria felt like slapping Sesshomaru upside the head for being so male at that moment. Her ignorant cousin was still ignoring that which was in front of him. She wondered how long it would take before he realised that Rin was not a child anymore. Rin didn't need her feelings to develop, they had developed when she was human and intensified when she became demon. Her dearest cousin was still waiting to see how things panned out apparently, the oaf he was. Seriously!

Auria had been monitoring them through her telepathic link with Sesshomaru. She didn't like to pry but in this case she really wanted them to resolve their differences. It seemed like they had communicated but again it was one sided. She wondered if they were both incapable at having a two-way conversation or just inept at the whole concept of it. She hoped they could eventually learn to communicate like adults or heavens help them she was going to make them sit like children and do communication exercises. Life was difficult already without two people she loved so much acting like spoilt brats. She expected so much more from them but she would have to be patient; luckily, that was one of her virtues.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sesshomaru was going crazy going through the paperwork how in the world had it built up to this level. He had been so busy for the past two days that no work had been done thus the pile of paperwork he would have to go through. He had made a commitment to the Grandmaster that when the old demon started teaching Rin Western governance he would watch. The Grandmaster was under the impression that if Rin had questions than she could direct them at him, he was probably the best person to answer them. He was the best person to answer the questions as Lord of the West and the alpha of his pack he knew the systems better than most. However, he knew Rin would not ask him. The argument had occurred a month ago and in this month she had not spoken a single word to him. They had been forced to entertain once in the formal sitting room and she had seated herself behind him without as much a glance in his direction. She was learning he could see, the subtle changes were becoming obvious but he feared she had drawn herself in too far perhaps. He didn't expect Rin to be a child still picking flowers and skipping around but he had thought that with her within these walls he would feel a difference. It seemed the only difference was that his eyes sought her out when he walked to and from meetings. He could tell she had passed the hall, her scent lingering but it seemed he always missed her by seconds. After her outburst that day Rin's only duty had been to maintain the household and entertain any guests should the need arise. They had received that one guest, the human King and because the ignorant fool had only come to demand an audience with him, Rin was not required to host him for meals. The household ran smoothly, meals were on time, the place was clean but the pile of paperwork on his desk was still his responsibility. The Grandmaster had advised that until Rin learnt what it meant to be Queen of the West it was best she concentrated on the bare minimal, only doing what she could not avoid. She still kept her rooms, not moving back into his after the argument. He wondered why she hadn't just told him that she wanted things to be so, he would have respected it and allowed her to have her own chambers. Again the way she had done things had been incorrect, even though what she had wanted was not wrong at all. He understood that they were strangers and he knew that his parents hadn't shared rooms as well, so her wanting her own chambers was not an issue at all. He thought about that day when according to her he had rattled off the list of requirements but in his opinion, at least he had been vocal about his desires. She could not blame him for communicating what he expected, if she wanted to talk or negotiate then he would have allowed her to. He was not his sire; she was not the alpha female, like his mother with whom he was supposed to produce an heir. She was his mate and their bond was so much more than the way Rin had perceived it. He had not been open he understood and that was because he never was, it did not mean that he would not respect what she said. It bothered him to no end that Rin had felt jealous of Auria. He could see exactly why and he wondered once Rin learnt all there was to learn would she be able to digest the truth about the West.

The West were a proud people, she could take it or leave it after all, the East was waiting for her to come and rule it. He wondered when Rin would learn that had things been so black and white he would have mated Auria, but things were not black and white there was always a lot of grey. The East was not waiting for Rin, the East was being ruled by one who's rightful dominion it was. He had not agreed with Auria's choice of heir, Rin was not deserving of the Eastern throne and it had nothing to do with her heritage. Rin was his mate and he had observed her for most of his life, he was not the best judge of romantic things but he understood what it meant to be a leader. Rin's lack of insight, observation and over all irrational behaviour were not qualities of a ruler.

He pushed the papers together in to a neat pile and got up to make his way towards the formal sitting area. The Grandmaster had turned that particular room into a de facto study, where Rin took her lessons.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"My Lady today we will discuss the Western governance, but before we can begin we must await Lord Sesshomaru's arrival. I find that it is easier to teach a subject when an expert is present to answer any queries which you might have." The Grandmaster explained to a smiling Rin. The formal sitting area now held smaller tables placed in front of two sitting places. A third sitting place had been set up but without a table in front of it, so Rin assumed that Sesshomaru would be sitting there when he arrived. Rin has been taking in all the Grandmaster had to teach and was fascinated with how harsh the West was. Aside from her personal disagreements with Sesshomaru, she could not help but admire how well he ruled his lands. She understood his aggression, his harsh cold attitude and respected him for being such a capable leader. Wild dogs were pack animals and there humanoid counter parts in demon form were no different. The Western Lands were divided into pack territories; even Sesshomaru had a personal territory. Human villages shared territories with demons, as did other demon packs. Most beings were carnivores so sharing a territory was very difficult. The division of prey and clean water were always points of contention between the packs. Every pack had its own leader and that leader made the immediate decisions of the pack. Sesshomaru was the Leader of the silver dog demon pack and he was directly responsible for every individual of his pack.

Outwardly a rebellion seemed easy to organise in the West but its people followed the traditional pack values. That meant that since they all proclaimed Sesshomaru as the alpha of the alphas they owed him their allegiance. Every pup born in the West bore the mark of its alpha and a betrayal of the alpha meant certain death. The mark was an energy signature that renewed constantly. However if someone betrayed Sesshomaru he could cut off that energy that was going into the marks by aura and that individual would die. The sheer power needed to exert enough energy to renew those marks was remarkable. She was in awe of his power and could not believe that he sacrificed so much to keep his people safe. The pack marks were like leeches on his energy, sucking away at his aura all day long. Cutting off that mark was like ripping away a part of his soul, it was painful, excruciating. That pack mark was assurance that he protected him or her and it relayed information to him regarding the health of each individual in his territory. He fed his energy into the elderly to prolong their life. His mark protected the pups from disease and in return, all he asked for was loyalty. He did not control his people, the mark did not make them his puppets, and he could release them of the mark if they chose to leave. The self-discipline, the power and the drive required to fulfil this mammoth of a task was astonishing. She had been in awe of Auria when her mother had healed her mortality. However, as she learnt more about Sesshomaru she realised that she had been in awe of a small fraction of what they were both capable of doing. Their divinity was unquestionable and in some way, she understood why they got along so well. They were two extremely powerful beings and no one could ever understand them as well as they understood each other. She felt very small and insignificant in front of the two. She was beginning to question if she really was the right individual to rule the East.

The door to the de facto study opened and Sesshomaru walked in, cutting short her internal contemplations. Both she and the Grandmaster stood with their heads bowed in respect. Sesshomaru seated himself and accepted their warm greeting, motioning for the Grandmaster to begin.

"The Western lands have two systems that dictate hierarchy. One system is a shadow or better yet phantom system whereas the other one is the true system. The phantom system needs to exist so that the Western lands can have relations with the other three lands. The phantom system is a model of the traditional hierarchical system practised in the other three lands. I will describe the Phantom system so you can understand what I mean. According to the phantom system, Lord Sesshomaru is the King of the West and you are its Queen. The council devised of all the elders of the Western tribes help Lord Sesshomaru make decisions and without their consent, he cannot take long-term decisions for the West. According to the phantom system as his wife, you are immediately second in command in the Western lands. As his wife, you are the alpha female of the West. The phantom system operates under the assumption that the Western lands is one block of land, divided into provinces. The provinces have rulers that are responsible for the profit and wellbeing of their province. All provinces pay taxes to the royal treasury. For the protection of her people and the maintenance of her boarders, the West has an army. The General appointed by the council commands the army. I know that the East differs in some cases to this strict system but I assure you the other two lands do not. This idyllic system is followed through the 'Demon Kingdom', the reference that is used to describe the four lands. The West treats this as a phantom system, which helps others view the West as 'normal' but allows the actual pack system to function. Do you have any questions so far?" Rin shook her head understanding most of what he said. Rin had worked out a lot of it for herself over the last month. She understood that her title and position were name only; they did not really hold any power. The only position and title that held power were those given to her by her mother. The Westerners liked to earn the position of their appointment not get it free, like she had. They held no respect for her and she was below them all because she had no status. She was Sesshomaru's mate so they would not kill her but they did not include her in anything, which was worse. She felt alone, even though just a door separated her from her mate. Her position in the household the bond with the palace and its servants was the position of a caretaker. She was the head of staff and nothing more than a servant of Lord Sesshomaru. Rin understood the words Reekara had spoken, she was no one. In anger that day she had made claims to be better than Sesshomaru had at being a Westerner, she had claimed that she would not sacrifice her dignity at his alter but, all that was for nothing. To move up in rank Rin would have to befriend Reekara and start participating in the tournaments. The Western lands held tournaments in which demons fought to move up in position. It was barbaric, it was a bloodbath but it was tradition. However, to convince everyone that you should be allowed to take part in the tournaments you needed someone of considerable position to vouch for you. If Rin befriended Reekara, then the female could help set up her first fight. Reekara would need to approve that Rin was capable of the position she was vying for and only then, her opponent would meet her in a fair fight for the position. Rin wanted Reekara's position. To get there she would need to go through every female of the pack unless, she was impressive enough in her earlier fights that most females became intimidated and stepped down voluntarily. She needed to train in one to one combat and would need to frequent the training arena if she was going to do this. The Grandmaster had continued explaining her position to her and she was surprised that the intimate act she had witnessed between Reekara and Sesshomaru was not intimate at all. The kiss on the forehead was a sign of protection and respect, not an intimate gesture. Reekara had dressed Sesshomaru because Rin had refused to and it was as simple as that.

Dog demons mated for life and thus once mated they cannot have romantic interest in others. Reekara might have shared a relationship with Sesshomaru before he mated Rin and if Sesshomaru had chosen not to mate, she could have produced a legitimate heir for him. Now that Sesshomaru was mated, Reekara's position in his personal life had changed to being a female pack member. Reekara was the alpha female of the silver Dog pack and since no one challenged her claims, she was widely proclaimed as the alpha female of the West. The title of alpha female meant that she was the one that accompanied Sesshomaru to all events in the Western lands. When spring came and pups were born in all the packs, she would accompany Sesshomaru, so he could mark them as his pack. The pups were imprinted with his scent and those of the silver dog demon clan imprinted Reekara's scent as well. Festivals, harvestings, the alpha female attended all ceremonies. State visits and anything that involved the other three lands was where she got involved, otherwise she was melded into the background. In the West mates were important but the personal life of everyone was just that, personal. In normal households, the mate was the lead female of the house and she was included in all decisions made, she was a visible figure, like a human's wife. As you moved up in the stream of power the visibility of the mate decreased. The role did not change the mate was the significant other of an individual and they had the most sway on that persons decisions.

Rin was just that now. In their chambers, she could sway Sesshomaru to do anything she pleased; her opinion would be foremost to him. Rin was the only one who could bear him pups and she was the only one who was allowed an intimate relationship with him. She was important to him without her, he could not survive; the mating bond ensured that. However, in public life she was like the furnishings in the background. It also meant that should she choose to challenge or accept a challenge it would never be a 'till death' type of challenge. Many females might refuse to accept her challenge or Reekara might not endorse her, there were many variables in her situation. She looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes and found him looking at her, flustered she returned her eyes to her lap. The lesson was nearly over and the Grandmaster was finishing up. Rin had spent most of the time lost in her thoughts and she wondered if the other two persons in the room had noticed. The way Sesshomaru's eyes had fixed on her; there intensity told her he might have noticed.

"Lady Rin do you have any questions that you wish to ask?" The Grandmaster politely brought her out of her reverie with his question. Rin not having the courage to look up afraid her eyes would automatically seek out Sesshomaru shook her head. Struggling for composure, she stood up when the Grandmaster did and found it extremely difficult to keep her gaze lowered as Sesshomaru exited the room. The Grandmaster soon excused himself, leaving Rin to her own devices.

It was odd the way she felt. She was in this little bubble with him and nothing on the outside could effect that. She understood so many things after these lessons; the most important was employ brain before employing tongue. Knowledge was power and her behaviour since her arrival showed that despite Auria's efforts Rin had been very stupid. Her anger at Sesshomaru had been uncalled for, had she paid attention to her surroundings and learnt about the West she could have made a better impression on Reekara. She kept reminding others around her that she was demon but she herself tended to forget that detail most of the time. She had treated everything so lightly always, taking things for granted and still treating the world in the human essence. She needed to accept that she had no knowledge of this world, as a human all that she had seen was without context. She needed to accept her demon form and this demon world. Most importantly, she needed to accept that this was her home now and treat the West with the respect it deserved. She had been such a spilt brat, wanting to be treated as a Queen when she had done absolutely nothing to earn it. She could blame Auria for giving everything to her on a golden platter power, title, and love without her having to earn it. Sesshomaru had done the same thing when she had been his ward, giving her everything she could ever ask for without her having to earn it. Auria and Sesshomaru were not to blame though; they had both tried to do what was best for her. She had taken too long to understand that nothing was meant to be free, one had to earn the respect and power one sought. She had seen both Sesshomaru and Auria do this; they commanded the respect of everyone because they had earned it. Sesshomaru had fought his own father to get the position of Alpha of alphas. Auria had lost her mother and then fought to prove she was worthy of being Queen. Auria had made mistakes and then lived with them. She had fought on and been the epitome of endurance. They were both so powerful they did not need to play by the rules of those around them but they did. They respected the boundaries set for them and operated in concurrence with everyone else. She had been so blind to all this and felt humbled with what she had learnt. She owed Sesshomaru an apology for her behaviour and needed to correct all that she had done wrong.

It did not mean that she agreed with the way he had treated her the years that he knew about the mating or the way he had asked her to mark him so coldly. She was angry with him on the way he had treated her but as she had learnt, she was allowed to do that. She was his mate and she was allowed to have that sort of power over him. She could disagree with him but the way she portrayed that disagreement previously had been incorrect. She would change her ways because she was finally convinced that the Western way was not wrong.

 **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Okay so some explanations are there, if there is something that is still not clear enough let me know, I will revisit it in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Plz don't forget to review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A very Warm and Happy Festive season to you all. Thank you for the amazing reviews I received. I want to apologise about the format of my last chapter, I realise it was extremely hard to read and for that I am sorry. I have tried to answer questions in regards to Rin's position in the West, in this chapter. The other questions regarding Auria and Sesshomaru, I will be answering in the coming chapters. I know it's frustrating not getting the answer straight away but if I tell you the answers to those questions I will be revealing too much of the plot. Your suggestions are very welcome as are more questions. Thank you so much and read/write you in the New Year.**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **Chapter 25**

The day was finally drawing to a close and she had spent her afternoon in her chambers reading scrolls about the Western Lands.

It was odd for her that despite her status as Princess of the East her position in the West didn't change. She was a nobody despite her status because when she had come to the West she wasn't coming as a dignitary of the East but as the Queen of the West. Her position as Sesshomaru's Queen or in the Western pack as his mate superseded her position as the Eastern heir. As she thought about it she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips, the Westerners had made sure that nothing or no one could mess up their pack system. The demotion of her status as the Eastern Princess was only a small part of that.

She could not believe how efficient the pack system was, her understanding of governance had changed dramatically. There was a currency used between the clans and they even had a tax system. The packs did what they were good at, like some specialised in weaponry they forged weapons and sold them to the Lord, in turn they received money. Sesshomaru took the goods produced by his people and traded them with the other three lands, from which he got gold. Sesshomaru placed tax on goods based on how hard it would be for him to transport them or prepare them for trade. So in a way the West worked in the same way as the East with the taxes except every pack specialised in something and restricted those belonging to that pack from other avenues. Surprisingly she could accept this lack of freedom because it made complete sense to her. Despite the East not having that restriction it was looked down upon if one didn't pursue the same career as one's forefathers. The West was maybe more honest in their approach, choosing not to sugar-coat the truth. She couldn't help but sigh and put away the parchment finally choosing to face what she had been hiding from.

She had been thinking on her walk back to her room if perhaps she should return to the joint bedchambers. She could admit that she had been wrong in the way she had conducted herself but for some reason taking the few steps to the door that separated the rooms was extremely difficult.

She felt dread fill her being when she thought of taking even a single step. It wasn't that she didn't want to apologise, she just didn't understand how much she would be apologising for if she made this move. He could perceive this gesture as being her complete submission to his will or he could understand that she was apologising for accusing him. She slumped on her bed, sighing heavily and wondering how such a simple thing could be so intimidating.

Yes, she understood that if she spoke to him she could alleviate her worries and specify what she was rectifying. She could explain to him that she still thought the way he had treated her during their two-year betrothal was atrocious and she didn't frankly like how indifferently he had treated her since her arrival as well.

It would make him realise perhaps that effort was needed on his part as well as hers and it took two people to make this situation unbearable, she wasn't the only one at fault. The problem was she couldn't face him, she couldn't talk to him. She wasn't scared she just dreaded it with a passion.

She had imagined again and again herself pouring out her heart and him sitting their indifferently like always. She couldn't bear the thought of showing him that the way he behaved mattered. It was silly and she knew that avoiding him wouldn't solve anything but she couldn't watch him be cold. All her life not an emotion, not a twitch not a single feeling towards her. She was being a coward but how could she let him tear her heart out again. She had spent the past month building this rapport of him in her mind where she was in awe of him. She couldn't bear to let him destroy that image she had come to adore. It was her childhood all over again. She saw how amazing he was grew to respect and love him, couldn't bear to live without him. It was the same infatuation that evolved into this one sided undying love. She couldn't let him destroy the way she felt again.

She couldn't believe it, she trusted him with her life but she couldn't trust him with her heart. She had to make a decision, it would soon be dark and Sesshomaru would return to his chambers.

Bracing herself for what she was about to do Rin changed her clothes, donning a flimsy baby blue night Yukata, before making her way to the door. She very carefully twisted the knob, her heart pounding in her chest but before she could open the door a thought occurred to her.

What if Sesshomaru was already in the room? Going into the room when he was not there and going in when he was both had different implications perhaps. She gave herself a mental smack before berating herself for good measure; perhaps, what perhaps, not perhaps, no such thing as perhaps in this situation, offcourse was the word, offcourse they did have different implications.

If she walked in when he was there and walked past his side to her side he could take that as a complete submission, or worse an indication of affirmation for other activities.

If she went in when he was not there she could try to fall asleep before his return and not have to worry about him approaching her for such things. Moreover, it would delay the inevitable talk about her intentions in sharing the bed for one more day.

She wasn't a coward per se but she really didn't want to talk to him right now. She was going through a rough patch, sorting out her priorities and she didn't need him rubbing that in her face. It was bad enough that she was at the bottom of the whole pack order she didn't need Sesshomaru to tell her how wrong her actions had been as a cherry on top.

Okay, so she was rambling to herself again and her palms were sweaty. She needed to figure out if he was in the room and so she opened the door a little and peaked in. The chamber was empty and Rin stepped in, closing the door behind her. Rin made her way towards the bed, when suddenly she heard a crunching sound coming from her left.

Like a thief caught red handed Rin stood there, her heart pounding in her ears, her palms going sweatier and her body refusing to function. It took her a few moments to realise that the sound was not coming from within the chambers but from Sesshomaru's study.

The door to the study was partially closed so he couldn't have seen her, but Rin wanted to smack herself for forgetting such a possibility. She also had forgotten she was a demon and could have checked without entering the room again. She wasn't normally this forgetful but the circumstances had it seemed taken away her common sense completely. She could not believe her own stupidity, maybe people here were right about her being an absolute idiot.

She had lived her entire life with insecurities and now all this had magnified her insecurities so much that she was beginning to question her existence. She felt like throwing a pity party for herself, she hated how undignified she sounded in her own mind. All she did all day was complain and process, at the end blaming everything on someone else. Her first choices were her mother and Sesshomaru.

Taking a deep calming breath, Rin made her way to her side of the bed, again she stopped realising she was forgetting something. She needed to take out the clothes Sesshomaru would wear. She didn't have to obviously but if she had plucked up the courage to come to sleep in his bedchambers, she could go an extra step and take out the clothes he would wear. Quite frankly she didn't want Reekara to come and assist him anymore. Pack sister or not she would rather the bitch kept her paws off what was only hers.

Padding towards the cupboards, she quietly opened his cupboard, not thinking too much she grabbed a black yukata and closed the cupboard as gently as she had opened it. She could not believe she was sneaking around in her own room in order to not be found out by her own mate. It was ridiculous, she turned around and started padding towards the bed, planning to place the Yukata on his side of the bed hoping he'd take the hint and put it on. She knew it was her duty to dress him but she really didn't feel like a confrontation right now. She just wanted to get her job done, avoid embarrassment and go to sleep. She needed a healthy dose of self-assurance at this point in time not another blow to her non-existent pride.

She walked over to Sesshomaru's side and placed the Yukata on his side before realising she had forgotten about the hakama. Taking another deep breath to calmly control her frustration and anger she slowly padded to the cupboard one more time. She repeated the process trying her best to not make a sound. Something that normally would take her two minutes took her ten, but she didn't mind as long as she could get to bed without incident.

As she placed the hakama next to the Yukata she had the craziest urge to smell Sesshomaru's pillow. Blushing prettily, she bent down and took a deep breath. His scent was of the forest straight after train, fresh and crisp but soothing. In a moment of madness she thought about swapping the pillows so she could breathe in that aroma all night long.

As a human, she didn't remember him having any scent at all, Sesshomaru did not wear cologne so his scent was really his scent. She didn't think he always smelt like that obviously, the scent of sweat and dirt would mar his natural aroma at times.

Certain demon types had a natural defence against that and Sesshomaru was one of those. He never smelt bad because he could secrete poison from his body and the poison helped to cleanse his body of any unwanted scents, the sharpness in the scent was the poison.

One wouldn't normally be able to tell. The poison was disguised in his scent like a true weapon, his forest musk always covering its pungent scent. She knew it was his poison because both she and Auria had built immunity to it. Sesshomaru's poison was very deadly because it had the ability to become airborne.

In her wisdom Auria had been dosing herself and Rin with the liquid form of the poison in case they were in battle together and Sesshomaru decided to secrete poison. He did it very rarely, only when he was too angry or injured to control it, did it become airborne.

He could will it airborne but Sesshomaru liked the hands on approach, if he could rip his enemy into two physically why try poisoning them. The satisfaction she believed was taken out of the fight for him if his enemy's blood didn't stain his claws or sword.

She shook her head at her reverie, wondering why she always got distracted at the wrong times. It was than she noticed how quiet everything was around her, previously she could hear the noises coming from the balcony and the study now she could hear nothing. She thought about it and realised she hadn't heard a single sound since after the scrunching noise from the study.

Slowly Rin turned around and the sight that greeted her could have given her multiple heart attacks in that moment. Sesshomaru stood against the door frame of the study casually leaning against it with his arms folded. His lips were curved in a smug looking smile and his ember eyes seemed to twinkle.

She wanted to smack herself again, he could have scented her, felt her aura or heard her any and all of these things could be the reason he was standing there right now. How did she forget that he was Sesshomaru, he probably sensed her when she was fretting about in her room? She was mortified just thinking about all that he would have seen. She had been tiptoeing, padding around the quarters like a sneak. She had smelled his pillow and was just hugging it while day dreaming about his scent. He would have seen her be utterly stupid in their quarters. In that moment, she wished the earth would open and swallow her miserable self.

She watched as he stood to his full height and made his way towards her. He was looking at her, his face devoid of any expression. He came to stop in front of her and making sure she could see his actions he began undoing his obi. Slowly but very deliberately he removed his kimono layers, letting them drop to the floor. When his chest was bare, he held out his arms slightly and stood looking at her pointedly. It took Rin a second before she jumped into action, quickly grabbing his black yukata and helping him put it on. She tied his sash and waited for him to proceed. Sesshomaru than removed his hakama and proceeded to put on the replacement pair by himself. Once he was done he picked up the pile of discarded garments and placed them neatly beside the bed. Rin quickly moved out of his way moving to her own side and sliding into bed. Sesshomaru didn't say a word as his tail wrapped around Rin and he turned away from her to sleep.

Rin lay in bed wondering what had just occurred. She had thought Sesshomaru would berate her or look very smug. He looked smug but she suspected that was because she had thought she could sneak in without him noticing and he had caught her red handed.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvv**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and plz don't forget to review.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi Everyone,**

 **I hope the new year is going well for everyone. I won't say much about this chapter because i want you guys to read it and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and I've tried to keep the paragraphs shorter to make them easier to read. I apologies to those whose lives i made difficult in the past because off my enormous paragraphs. I hope you guys like the chapter and please review, it is extremely important for me. It might take a few minutes of your time but you have no idea how much it means to me when i read your suggestions and impressions of the story, you help me write the story. To those who review regularly i am extremely grateful, whenever i get writers block i go back and read your engorgement, it keeps me going. I write because i know you guys are waiting to read it and that is the most amazing feeling and the greatest form of responsibility and encouragement imaginable for a novice writer like me. Thank you so much and please review.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Chapter 26**

"My Lady, the General has arrived and is waiting for you in the council room", said Lord Akhihiro as he bowed low before her outside the council room. Auria dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she made her way in to the council room.

The council room held a long table with enough chairs on both sides that she could host a meeting with all the council members of the East and West.

Auria made her way over to the chair at the head of the table and didn't fail to acknowledge the bow of her General.

The General of the East did not live in the palace, in fact he was only present when Auria was considering using her military prowess. The General lived on the outskirts of the East, in a village with his mate and adopted pack members.

Auria and the General had a long-standing relationship where they only asked that of each other which was absolutely necessary. He was without a doubt one of her closest friends and confidents.

Once Auria occupied her seat a tea service was brought in and everyone left the room so the meeting could begin.

"I understand that we will be going to war, my Lady." Said the General watching Auria pour his tea. He knew that if Auria was not considering war than she wouldn't have summoned him. He watched her gracefully place his cup in front of him before she folded her hands in front of her on the table and looked into his eyes, her answer ready.

"I believe General as you already know that war should be avoided in all circumstances, I do not indorse war." Her tone was formal but her eyes spoke of a warmth that did not reflect in her tone.

"That is nor a confirmation or denial of my statement. You do not approve of war I know, but our meeting today is only proof that no matter your opinion on war, we are here to discuss the outcome of the upcoming battle." His arrogance was obvious in his words and he had reason to be arrogant. The East had never lost in a battle and the General of the East was the finest General in all the four lands. Auria held back the smile that was threatening to grace her lips at his statement waiting until he finished speaking before showing any outward expression of her thoughts.

"My only question is what are the prerequisites of this upcoming battle and who are we to destroy?" Auria let the smile come forth and grace her lips. The General's pride and arrogance had given way to anger. His tone changing to show his fury at those that had dared to threaten the lands he had made his home. The East was not his birthland, he was born in the West. However, his mother was from the East, so even before he came into the service of the House of the East he felt some form of fealty to the Eastern Lands.

"The prerequisites are many and time is not on our side. This war will affect all the beings on this earth. The humans need to be informed. The rogue packs need to choose a side. All our allies will need to be called upon in this battle. The enemy is the one that our fathers fought, you know of what I speak." Lady Auria spoke of the shadows, those that inhabited the land before the creation of demons. His father had fought in that war and the demon army claimed to have destroyed that threat. The scale of this battle would be no less than the first Great War, never in his wildest dreams had he thought such a threat could exist. Auria was never wrong but he couldn't help the doubt that lingered in his mind regarding this information.

"Are you certain, do you have complete faith in the source that has provided you this information. A war of the scale that you speak will be the end either of us or them. My Lady, I implore you to investigate further." The General had breached protocol taking Lady Auria's hand in his own. In another setting she would have returned the gentle squeeze of his hand but in this she retrieved her limb folding it in front of her again. The General was aware of the severe look in her eyes, his lack of decorum was not something she appreciated. This setting did not allow for liberties and in this intense discussion she did not appreciate it, no matter the intention. Emotions were had no place in battle strategy or talk of war. Familial feelings and actions only made the discussion more uncomfortable, she did not wish to burden either of them with more than that which they already carried. This intense discussion of a war and its repercussions were enough burden, she refused to bear any more.

"General, I understand your concern and my source are my own eyes. I have investigated and witnessed what my spies informed me of. The South has been corrupted and a war is inevitable. Either we fight on our own terms and attack the enemy with full strength or the enemy will attack when it sees fit, a time we might not necessarily be prepared for." The General was lost for words, he wasn't prepared for this but he was the General of the Eastern armies and he would not back down from a challenging situation. He would not let Auria face this on her own, she carried many burdens he could not share. He would be damned if he let her carry this burden alone. No matter the scale of this war, if Auria thought war was the answer than war he would wage. He would destroy the enemy and fulfil his vow to the Eastern Lands.

"Has the West been informed of this development?" Auria supressed a smile at the way he had handled the situation. He was so young and a great love of hers, she couldn't be more proud of him. He wasn't prepared for the scale of her news, but he held true to his pledge as the General of the Eastern armies. She was grateful for his composure and professional attitude.

"I have sent a formal missive to Lord Sesshomaru and expect his arrival tomorrow midday. I have not informed any of our other allies yet, I wish to consult the West before approaching any other ally." The General nodded at her statement not questioning why she had sent a formal missive. He was the only other being alive who knew about their bond and knew that if Auria had really wanted, Sesshomaru would have been here right now.

The meeting had come to an end and Lady Auria was now standing. Not wasting any more time lost in his thoughts the General bowed to his Lady before they began walking towards the door. Auria walked in front, as her status demanded, at the door again he bowed to her in respect.

Auria returned the General's greeting with a nod of her head and continued walking down the hall towards her study. It was only when she was about to round the corner that she noticed she was walking alone. With the meeting over, formalities were done and they could resume their normal informal relationship but the General seemed to have missed that memo. Exasperated at his thickheadedness Auria turned around to see him standing sheepishly at the door, having realised his mistake perhaps.

"Honestly Inuyasha, I don't know when you will learn to process things as you go, come on now." Inuyasha sprinted to her side and she took his arm affectionately as they both proceeded to walk towards her study.

"So, tell me how is Kagome?" Auria really liked his priestess mate and had been his rock when many had opposed the mating due to his position.

Inuyasha was a half-breed but he was the son of the former Lord of the West and brother of the current Lord. Inuyasha was heir apparent to the Western throne, if something were to happen to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would ascend to the throne of the West.

In the West, before a Lord can take his throne he must work his way up the pack order by battling with those that challenge him. Once the last opponent is defeated he is hailed Alpha of Alpha's and becomes Lord of the West. Inuyasha had defeated everyone in battle except for herself and Sesshomaru. Since Auria had little interest in the Western throne, Inuyasha would naturally be the best contender.

"She's unhappy that I am here because she knows what it means but, I guess when she finds out what's at stake she won't mind. She will join us as soon as you send word." Auria smiled patting his arm gently with her other hand in understanding of the situation.

Kagome was a priestess and thus naturally hated destruction. However, when the time came, Kagome would have to come forward with her own regiment of Priestesses ready for war. She was head of the priestess division of Auria's army after all, no battle could be done without the aid of those remarkable gifts of nature.

Auria always compared her own gifts to those of the priestesses, they shared the will to nurture and create rather than destroy.

It began with Inuyasha's arrival, priestesses, demon slayers, monks, fox demons and all those, part of the Eastern army's different regiments would soon begin to pour in. The battle preparations would begin and the spies of the enemy will report the beginnings of the battle. How Auria hated this melancholy process, she sighed as she listened to Inuyasha talk about everyone in his pack.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Time was running out and it was odd that she felt at peace the closer the prospect of her demise came. Her greatest worries were for those whom she loved the most Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha and his pack.

She could admit to herself now that the day she had adopted Rin she had known that Rin would be Sesshomaru's mate. Every conversation she had with the both of them before the mating was to understand if her decision for them was correct or not. She had known that sooner or later her fate would catch up with her and her Eastern lands needed a ruler whom would rule them with wisdom and love.

Rin was her adopted child and she loved her very much. The Eastern lands were once her mother and now her child. She loved all within her borders and beyond to the West. Sesshomaru on some level understood that she had taken Rin in to change her status and make her suitable to be his mate.

She hadn't succeeded in being the best mother for Rin, her daughter's struggle to fit in the Western lands was a testimony to this fact. She didn't regret that Rin was struggling, in fact the struggle would help Rin's personality development.

She regretted that she could not protect her daughter from the unnecessary gossip that was afloat about her.

Choosing Inuyasha as the General of the East had been another move to guard her Lands against those who wished them ill. Her cousin was an unconventional choice on many levels but he would guard these Lands with his life.

Sesshomaru would stand with him and the East would never be alone. Her people would be safe and that was all she had ever wanted. She didn't want her choices to take away their chance at prosperity and she would leave them, happy that she had provided the very best for them.

Time was a constraint that despite all her powers she could not fight.

Her initial suspicions about the South were limited to trying to cause disruption in the East and leaving the East heir less, but that was not what she discovered. Her spies had found traces of beings that she had only heard of in mythology. Not believing her spies, Auria journeyed out to the Southern border and the darkness that she found covering the mountains could not be mistaken. She hadn't been able to bring herself to contact Sesshomaru at the time, but before summoning Inuyasha she had sent him the missive.

She was not born to fight that darkness, the fact that she represented the sun, the light pointed to her power over the darkness but this plague was not her forte. She understood all the warnings Yuki had given her, he had told her many times when they discussed his death that something wasn't right. She had always just concluded it to be the experience of death. She had assumed that since death was not an experience one could be desensitised from, the end of life experience had seemed odd to Yuki.

She couldn't even believe how big the conspiracy had been. She might be the decedent of a Goddess but what she was panicking about was no less. She just didn't know how she would let Sesshomaru know without showing him her panic and worry about the situation. She was sure Sesshomaru would be beyond enraged once he learnt the truth.

She felt the pit of her stomach fill with foreboding, knowing that a war was inevitable and the South was stronger than they had predicted.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, i wanted to progress the main plot and this is my trying to do that. Please let me know how i went, Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi Beautiful people,**

 **Sorry the first time I uploaded it was a disaster something was definitely wrong with it, sometimes it became a corrupted file and sometimes it went back to normal so putting it up again. I am sorry also about the delay, I have been extremely indecisive in how I wanted this chapter to pan out. I apologise to have made you guys wait so long. I completed the original chapter in Feb and since than I sort of read every draft I write and decided that it's not good enough or that I wanted to say something differently. Finally I have a chapter that I am mostly happy with, I am not a hundred percent yet but I feel if I don't post now then I am going to be rewriting this chapter forever. I have my fingers crossed and I am hoping you guys are going to enjoy this chapter as much as I hope you will. Thank you so much for your reviews. To my regular reviewers you guys are my back bone and those who have just joined us welcome. Enjoy guys!**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Chapter 27**

She was the nurturer of the Lands and this destruction was not something she looked forward to. War was the death of many and the victory of a few. The beginning, the middle, the end, the aftermath everything was tainted with blood, loss, death and unmatched sorrow. She had hoped her reign would be different from that of her parents, that her legacy would be of peace and sacrifice.

Auria was standing on her balcony watching the shadows creep up as the sun died to give life to the moon. She felt the presence of Yuki, he was in the very foundation of her palace and his aura hummed to hers. She felt peace, a short lived one she knew but in this moment, nothing was amiss.

Inuyasha was in his wing of the palace his supressed aura tickling her own.

Her daughter was finding her footing and would rise to be the Queen she was supposed to be. Her cousin was learning that nature did not have straight lines we have to work around this technicality, most things were workable if one could learn to compromise. She turned away from the balcony as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

Making her way over to her study, she began working on the paperwork that had piled up.

Summoning Sesshomaru didn't mean war would happen straight away but it would be a step in that direction. This battle was for the freedom of the demon kingdom and the protection of mankind, so this battle was not only theirs to fight. This would be the second Great War, she was sure of it. Everything on the planet would fight for its right to exist. Humans would need to be taken into confidence, other demon clans and of course the Lord of the North would be called upon as an ally.

The wolves would also be given a chance, those that wished to fight against the evil would be permitted to change sides.

It was in that moment a thought struck her, something had been niggling at the back of her mind all day and as it revealed itself she couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to arrive.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As the Early morning light filtered through the balcony Sesshomaru turned to face his mate. She was still sound asleep, her face relaxed and her hair fanned around her. He couldn't call the sight beautiful but perhaps unique was a word that could be used to describe it. Her antics the night before had been amusing, it reminded him of how young she was as a demon. She needed to be trained and needed to accept her demon powers as a part of her.

He was lingering because he had to leave, Auria had called him. He was hoping that Rin would be awake to see him off but maybe it was better that he took his leave while she slept. He was aware of how uncomfortable she was with his customs and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable after last night's step in the right direction for them. Rin had made an effort towards his person and he would honour her goodwill by returning it and saving her from a situation she didn't like.

No matter how much he thought about slipping out of bed and being on his way to Auria he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to leave without telling her. After last night that would be viewed as a step back and communication was key to move this relationship to more comfortable grounds. Finally making up his mind he turned completely to face her and shook her gently.

Rin had turned around during the night and though there was ample distance between them she was facing him now. At his gentle shaking she opened one eye to look at him and a lazy smile graced her lips. He was taken aback at that smile and his lack of response slowly seemed to make Rin realise her situation. He noticed her look at her clothes in panic before realizing that his tail was still wrapped snugly around her. He supposed she thought something more had happened last night than what she remembered.

"Auria has requested this Sesshomaru's presence in the East and I will depart shortly for the East. In this Sesshomaru's absence you will be in command." Sesshomaru let his words incubate and sink in before he continued. Rin's brows were furrowed and she seemed to be struggling with emotion, he could feel the confusion, panic and humour that flitted through her.

"This Sesshomaru has every confidence that you are ready and if any problem arises you can summon me through our bond. I know we have not had enough time to explore this avenue but rest assured if you are in trouble I will know. If you have anything you wish to ask, ask." Said Sesshomaru, his soft baritone voice making her need to smile, harder to supress. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks at their close proximity. This moment was incredibly intimate and she had never seen him this gentle with anyone. The words were taking longer to sink in and when they did shock overruled any softness she was feeling.

Rin was shocked that he was leaving her in charge, being at the bottom of the pack hierarchy made her an unlikely candidate for the job. She was very close to having a panic attack.

His people were going to eat her alive, because to them she was no one. Moreover, he was talking about contacting him through the bond. What was he talking about? As far as she was concerned she didn't even feel the bond, let alone use it to communicate.

Argh! If it wasn't for the softness in his amber eyes and the words of encouragement followed by his statement she would think there was malicious intent behind leaving her in charge. So perhaps having an internal panic attack was not going to communicate her worries, maybe if she was articulate and confessed her dilemma he would enlighten her to the reasons behind his choice.

"I am just your mate, people will not accept my being in command and is there no other way I can contact you. What if the bond does not work?" her speech was hurried and she was fretful, clearly disturbed as she began realising the scale of responsibility he was placing upon her.

Sesshomaru moved his clawed hand slowly towards her, giving her ample time to pull away or stop his hand. He moved the locks of hair that were beginning to cover her eyes, his expression still tender and open. It was as if the reasons were obvious and he was willing her to understand them without having to explain them. When she was unable to supply the answer, he continued.

"You are my mate and I am giving you a chance to earn the respect your title should deserve." His eyes took on an intensity she had not seen since the night he brought her to the West. As he spoke she felt his possession and power.

"Do not fear insubordination. When this Sesshomaru leaves you in command than you as well as all others in the pack are accepting my order of designating command. If someone is foolish enough to challenge that, then they challenge me directly and I do not suffer fools." He was comforting her, but she couldn't help feeling that some part of his reasoning was still alluding her. she couldn't help feeling that he wasn't telling her everything, like he still wanted for her to figure it out. She really was losing it, he had already explained his reasoning. What more could there possibly be? He was making an effort towards her. It seemed that he wanted this relationship to work just as much as she did, or maybe she was reading into this too much again. His words held a world of meaning for her and she appreciated the kindness he was showing her.

She was seeing a different side of him and she loved it, hoping that she would see it more often. This must be what the Grandmaster meant, when he talked about the relationship and influence behind closed doors that mate's had over each other. Sesshomaru was demonstrating for her how a traditional relationship could work beneficially for both parties involved. Despite her rank he was leaving her in charge to prove to her that he had faith in her abilities as his mate and Queen.

Suddenly she took a sharp intake of breath and looked at him her eyes wide open in shock. He wasn't just demonstrating his faith in her, he was showing her the loophole in the system. In fact, he was showing her that HE was the loophole in the system.

He seemed to be expecting her shock because as she stared at him her eyes wide and her mouth open, he continued talking unfazed.

"If you are worried about communication through the bond than use the hawks on the turrets of this wing, they will deliver your missive. If you are going to summon me via missive I suggest you keep it brief, nothing indicating the issue. It does not happen often but if a missive is intercepted, than the enemy should not be given any information they could use against us. Like I said before, it will be unnecessary our bond is quite sufficient." Sesshomaru began retracting his tail and getting ready to get out of bed as he spoke.

He could feel her emotions crashing through him in waves. The shock had worn off and now seemed to be replaced by a cocktail of saturated emotion. He wanted to take her in his arms as he felt her gratitude towards him but he couldn't linger any longer. Moreover, their relationship was quite fragile and he didn't know if initiating physical contact would benefit or damage their fragile relationship. Since he would be away for some time he didn't want to do damage he couldn't repair in the near future.

He was glad Rin understood what he was saying, the satisfaction he felt from her was proof that he wouldn't have to elaborate any further.

He did not know why he had been summoned all he knew was that he wouldn't have been summoned if it wasn't of the greatest importance. The light filtering in through the balcony now filled most of that part of the room, Sesshomaru did not want to delay his trip more than was necessary. He noticed from his peripheral as he stood that Rin was nodding and now sitting up in bed.

"I don't agree with you about the bond. I have not felt anything from it since it was created, do not worry I will exercise absolute caution when I communicate. While you bathe, I will prepare your clothes my Lord." Rin said still lost in thought, she seemed to be talking more to herself than to him. She made no move to get up even though after her declaration that seemed to be her plan of action. So, he continued on to what he was about to do.

"That won't be required of you today, you may go back to sleep if you wish, this Sesshomaru only woke you to let you know of his upcoming departure." Sesshomaru was gathering his things before making his way over to the bathing room. Rin was again surprised at his concession, wondering at the extent of his kindness. She was still trying to sort through the maze that was now her mind and wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her.

When she looked up she noticed Sesshomaru was only dressed in his hakama, his chiselled chest exposed to her eyes. He was moving across the room towards the bathing room door, his measured strides elegant despite his lack of attire. He stopped before entering the bathing room, turning his head, his gaze piercing her own.

"If the bond was not working Lady Rin I would not have my mate's unabashed lust and desire coursing through me right now." Rin was mortified at his words, she had been sitting in bed staring and salivating at his chiselled physique just now. She even had the audacity to compare him to other demon male's she had seen with their shirts off. Their physique had been captivating but nothing compared to his.

"You are welcome to stare as much as you like but this Sesshomaru does not appreciate his mate comparing him to other males." He was still staring at her intensely and she was having a hard time breathing. He had felt her emotions and heard her thoughts through the bond. That meant that he had known all along how she felt and what she thought. She was mortified and just waiting for the earth to open and swallow her whole. Normally she would have thought about the invasion of her privacy but he had caught her off guard with the revelation. She had simply had too many shocks this morning and couldn't really process this piece of information in the same way as she normally would.

"Just because you do not understand the bond does not mean it's not working and before you ask, we can only feel and hear what the other projects. You have a tendency to air your thoughts and feelings on most occasions. This Sesshomaru finds the current commentary entertaining, it is a relief to know that I have an effect on you. You shouldn't be mortified, if you weren't as open as you are you wouldn't be this Sesshomaru's mate." With that he closed the door behind him and chuckled as he felt her try to calm herself down. Normally people flustered and hyperventilating in trying situations irked him. Rin on the other hand was entertaining beyond belief. He guessed it was because he knew she was his mate and there was nothing he could do about it, so why get irked when he could get entertained.

 **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Auria was pacing her study anxious for Sesshomaru's arrival, not being able to help herself she had communicated through their bond telling him to hurry. She felt guilty about doing that but her guilt was eased when she realised he had already left the Western fortress. He was going to orb and would be here any second. As if reading her thoughts Sesshomaru's ball of light sailed through the open balcony doors, depositing him in front of her. Outwardly Sesshomaru was the definition of calm but internally he was extremely jumpy his senses on high alert, Auria's anxiety had put him on edge.

"Auria?" His tone was serious and his aura was still spread out radiating his power. Despite his reaction to the situation Auria was still pacing and Sesshomaru was getting extremely worried about her.

"I think we were wrong, Sesshomaru I think Rein was innocent." As she continued to pace these words slipped out and Sesshomaru was shocked.

"What do you mean he was innocent?" Sesshomaru asked gritting his teeth not liking being wrong and where this conversation was going. He wanted to know what Auria was talking about before reacting. As far as he was concerned he could not see in any way that Rein was innocent but he would allow her to explain her suspicions.

"I mean that the South has been infected by the shadows and if Rein's mind was infected by the shadows than all his actions were not his own. Sesshomaru if this is the case I have failed, I can't believe I couldn't see through all that. I had been so paranoid about someone deceiving me I persecuted my own mate." Auria would have collapsed on the floor crying had he not moved forward and gathered her into his arms. Auria was sobbing helplessly into his Kimono and he held her trembling form trying to be the pillar of strength she needed.

Sesshomaru had never seen his cousin behave as emotionally as she had right now and he had seen her through the passing on of both of there parents.

Auria had been a daughter to his father and she had mourned as he had for the loss of his sire. Her parents passing had been a different affair, she had lost control and changed into her true form. He had followed her running through the countryside until she tired and took refuge in a cave. They had both stayed like that for weeks until Auria was ready to return. On both occasions, she had not broken down and sobbed the way she did now. He wanted very badly to take away her pain or stop the pain she felt, but he knew he couldn't. Sesshomaru knew that he had to let her sorrow take its course like it had before but he would be there every step with her, he would be her stability.

Auria was still so distraught that she let down the shield between their minds allowing him to see the things she couldn't explain.

She really wanted Rein to be a victim and on her side in this situation. She felt like she had betrayed her mate and the pain of her supposed betrayal the strongest emotion going through her. All the evidence Auria had collected pointed to Rein's innocence. The shadows were the real enemy. Auria was afraid of them and that's why she had called on him. She hadn't realised about Rein until after she'd spoken to Inuyasha and for that he was glad.

He knew Auria did not want to be seen as weak and though Inuyasha would not announce to the world her moment of weakness, he would have certainly created a fuss in trying to work out how to help her. Auria's calling Inuyasha to her meant she was serious about the war.

As he closed the link between them he noticed she had stopped crying and now just had her head on his chest trying to compose herself. Sesshomaru stepped away when he was sure she would be okay.

"We must go down to the dungeons and find out if you are correct." Auria shook her head at his proclamation.

"No, not until the enemy is dead. We don't know the strength of whatever it is that has possessed him, we can't risk this. If Rein is possessed and that shadow being gets out than we have no way of knowing whom it will possess next. We don't know anything about these beings, at least nothing that will help us defeat them." The rational part of her mind was functioning again and she was once again the invincible Queen of the East. Her concern was correct and he had been thinking along the same lines, but this was Auria's decision to make and he felt that he needed to offer that avenue.

Sesshomaru was still compartmentalising the information that had been zooming around Auria's brain. What pained him most was the reality of her love towards her mate. She had loved Rein, he had been everything to her after Yuki had disappeared. He had been there for her after her parents had passed on and helped her become whom she was today. Auria could forget everything but she couldn't forget the part of her soul that was Rein. He was her friend, her mentor and her mate, nothing could ever erase those realities.

Auria moved to the pillows in front of the study fireplace, Sesshomaru followed. Sitting cross legged Sesshomaru watched Auria afraid that she might become overwhelmed again.

"Our estimations about the South were wrong. The enemy is not the Southern Lord but the shadows that have overtaken it. I have investigated the situation myself and even Yuki confirms that his death was suspicious. Sesshomaru if the Lord of the South is acting under the compulsion of the shadows than Rein could have been doing the same. I do not believe however in freeing whatever is inside Rein if that is the case, so for the moment he must be forgotten. The most important thing we need to focus on is defeating the shadows." Sesshomaru smirked, yes this was the ever articulate and strong cousin of his indicating to him that her moment of weakness was over and they had business to discuss.

"I see you have all but declared war, Inuyasha is here." Auria almost smiled at Sesshomaru's teasing.

"The prospect of war is very real right now despite the fact that we don't know how we are going to defeat our enemy." Sesshomaru was nodding at her statement and growing serious as he contemplated her earlier question on defeating the shadows.

"This Sesshomaru knows how to kill them but killing them is not the problem. Cousin I believe that the problem is in their numbers. Father did not struggle to end their life he struggled with how many of them there were." Auria understood the numbers part but she still didn't understand how they could kill the shadows, her mother had never spoken to her on this topic. Moreover, her mother had not fought the war, her father had and by the time she was born all talk of the war had faded to nothing.

"I don't get it, do you think our powers will help us?" her question brought him out of his musing and he shook his head.

"Where is Inuyasha?" he questioned and she just raised her eyebrows in a 'are you serious YOU don't know' he couldn't help rolling his eyes at her before zapping his brother with his aura.

Auria shook her head mentally as she felt Inuyasha's aura rise in anger and start speeding towards them.

"He's on his way." Sesshomaru looked almost bored as he made that declaration except for the fact that his aura radiated his smugness.

"Yes, I noticed and he isn't very happy. You seriously need to consider talking about your actions with someone sane before carrying them out. If you think that zapping someone with your aura while they are sleeping is a good idea you're a psychopath. I mean you know its Inuyasha and you still do it that just tells me your beyond childish." Auria had just finished giving Sesshomaru a slight dressing down when a seething Inuyasha walked into the study Tessaiga drawn.

"What the bloody hell is your problem? Who in their right mind thinks it's okay to zap someone with their aura when they know that person is sleeping? Don't try to plead ignorance I can feel your smugness you arrogant bastard." Auria could not help the giggles that came bubbling out and the tension she felt was gone. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched her giggling and couldn't help the softness that filled their expressions at her mirth. Inuyasha put Tessaiga away and came to sit on the third pillow in front of the fireplace.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Thank you for reading review me your questions, opinions, ideas, critique and let me know what you think.**


End file.
